The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book Five
by ZexionLover411
Summary: With Lilith dead and Lucifer free the Apocalypse has begun. Cas is supposedly exploded and once again Sabrina's gone missing. One minute she's in Dean's arms bloodied and beaten,unconscious, the next she's gone and the Winchesters end up on a plane as the Devil is set free. Dean/Sabrina(OC) Slight Sam/Aya(OC), Lucifer/Aya(OC).
1. Book Five: Devil in the Details

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Book 5 Summary: With Lilith dead and Lucifer free the Apocalypse has begun. Cas is supposedly exploded and once again Sabrina's gone missing. One minute she's in Dean's arms bloodied and beaten the next she's gone and the Winchesters end up on a plane as the Devil is set free. Dean/Sabrina(OC) Slight Sam/Aya(OC), Lucifer/Aya(OC)**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Book Five: Devil In The Detail_**

* * *

**CHAPEL**

"Come on!" Dean said. Dean looked from the light to Sam and clumsily grabbed his jacket to give him a small tug. "Sammy, let's go!" Sam looked at him and they ran to the doors, Sabrina still in dean's arms. The doors slammed shut. Sam rattled the doors. A high-pitched noise. Sam turned to look at Dean, and both looked back at the light. They squeezed their eyes shut, Sam holding up a hand to block the light, and Sam covered his ears. They fell to their knees and Dean cradled Sabrina and covered his ears. The light reached the very edges of the sigil, then whited out everything.

* * *

**PLANE**

A cartoon red Devil leaned over a large open book.

"What the devil is your name?"

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Yo-Yosemite Sam."

"Yosemite Sam?" The Devil flipped through the book. "Let's see. Ah, here it is. I could use a guy like you." Dean and Sam were sitting on a plane, contorted exactly as they were a moment ago in the chapel. The boys looked around, astounded. No one around them seemed to have noticed anything.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Where's Sabrina?" Dean asked. He looked around frantically. "Oh god, where is she?"

"Folks, quick word from the flight deck." The piolet said over the intercom. "We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore—"

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

* * *

**_COCKPIT – NIGHT_**

"So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to—" The ordinary bird's-eye view of Maryland at night was interrupted by a column of light shooting into the sky. "Holy crap!" The shock wave knocked the plane off kilter. People were thrown around the plane, screaming. Oxygen masked drop down. Sam and Dean put theirs on as the white light outside grew blinding. The high-pitched noise was back. Dean looked out the window, terrified.

* * *

**CAR**

Sam and Dean drove in a rented car.

"—and Governor O'Malley urged calm saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown.

"Change the station." Dean said. Sam poked a button on the digital radio.

"—Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area—"

"—announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear— "

"—a series of tremors— "

"—swine flu— " The radio shut off. Sam sighed. Silence.

"Dean, look—" Sam said.

"Don't say anything." A pause. "It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" A pause.

"Yeah, okay."

"All right, well, first things first—How did we end up on Soul Plane?"

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cas and then he needs to find where Sabrina went."

* * *

**CHUCK'S HOUSE**

Sam and Dean walk through the devastated house. A noise, and they both turned: nothing. They kept looking around. Chuck jumped out and hits Sam on the head with a toilet plunger. Sam stumbled back, hand to his head.

"Geez! Ow!"

"Sam." Chuck said.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean said.

"So...you're okay?"

"Well, my head hurts." Sam said.

"No, I mean—I mean, my—My last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black.

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked. Sam looked back over his shoulder.

"I didn't know." Sam said.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked7

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something." Dean said.

"Oh, no. He, like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup." Sam took a closer look at Chuck and waved a hand at his own left ear.

"You got a—" Chuck waved a hand at his own right ear.

"Uh...right here?"

"Uh, the..." Sam indicated the other side of Chuck's head. Chuck felt at his hair.

"Oh. Oh, god." Chuck pulled something out. "Is that a molar? It is. Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day.

"Cas, you stupid bastard." Dean said.

"Stupid? He was trying to help us." Sam said.

"Yeah, exactly. A-And now we don't know where Sabrina is.

"So, what now?

"I don't know."

"Oh, crap." Chuck said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I can feel them."

"Thought we'd find you here." Sam and Dean turned around: Zachariah was there, two angels accompanying him. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to come with us." Dean pointed at him.

"You just keep your distance, asshat."

"You're upset.

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" He winked at him. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. 'Cause like it or not it's Apocalypse Now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?"

"You want to kill the devil. We want you to kill the devil. It's...synergy.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast—before he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking Four Horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies the greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean, but you need our help.

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche." Dean said. "After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did? Blood dripped from Dean's hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah—a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean slapped his bloody hand on an Angel Banishing Sigil drawn behind a door.

"No!" Sam and Chuck flinched. Zachariah vanished in white light. When Dean looked, the other angels were gone as well.

"Learned that from my friend Cas, you son of a bitch."

"This sucks ass." Chuck said. Dean turned to Chuck.

"Do you know where Sabrina is, did you see where she went?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea. I have visions of you two not her."

* * *

**MOTEL**

**_REGENT INN MOTEL – DAY_**

Sam rushed down a staircase past a couple making out and entered the motel. Dean loaded a gun. Sam entered the room.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Sam said. Sam closed the door, pulled something out of his shirt, and tossed it to Dean. Dean caught it and examined it. "Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I made it."

"How?" Sam hesitated long enough for Dean to look up at him.

"I...I learned it from Ruby." Dean put the gun down and approached Sam.

"Speaking of. How you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"I-it's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever...put me on that plane cleaned me right up."

"Supernatural methadone." Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess. Sam paused.

"Dean— "

"Sam." Dean turned away. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? "I'm sorry"? "I screwed up"? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right—

"So why do you keep bringing it up?! Sam sighed. Dean turned back to him. "Look, all I'm saying is, why do we have to put this under a microscope? We made a mess. We clean it up. That's it." Sam nodded. "All right, so, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find...the devil."

"After we find Sabrina…"

"After we find Sabrina." Dean said with a nod. "D-Did you call Bobby."

"He said he left the room and she was gone, Cas showed up for her then that's it."

"Great."

* * *

**NICK'S HOUSE**

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

A man, Nick, walked along the sidewalk to his house. He opened his front gate, which creaked, and let it swing shut behind him. A wind picked up, swinging the gate forward and back, and Nick turned back to look. The gate banged open and shut.

**_NICK'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

Nick lie in bed, alone and restless. He pulled his hands out from under the blankets: they were bloodstained. He tossed the blankets back and there was blood all over him and the sheets, a lot of it, as though someone bled to death a moment ago. Nick got out of bed and switched on the bedside light. There was no blood.

"All right, keep it together. Keep it together, man." Nick said. Nick turned off the light and lied down. He rolled over and there was a woman in bed next to him, blood on her cheek. He sat up, shocked: he knew her—her name is Sarah—and the last thing he expected was to see her.

"It's you, Nick. You're special. You're chosen." Nick shook his head, disbelieving, and covered his eyes with one hand. When he looked back, Sarah was gone.

* * *

**BECKY'S ROOM**

A woman named Becky, whose bedroom walls have poster-size prints of the covers of Carver Edlund's _Supernatural: Route 666_ and _Supernatural: The Benders_, sat at her computer, typing and reading aloud.

""And then Sam touched—" No. "—caressed Dean's clavicle. 'This is wrong,' said Dean. 'Then I don't want to be right,' replied Sam, in a husky voice."

A message appeared on her screen: **CARVER EDLUND CALLING**

Becky frowned and clicked Accept. The window expanded to a videophone: it was Chuck. He glanced over his shoulder and back. Becky covered her mouth, excited enough that it caused her difficulty speaking.

"Oh...my...god. You. You're..."

"Carver Edlund, yeah. Hi, Becky."

"You got my letters. And my marzipan." Chuck couldn't quite look at her."

"Yeah, yeah. Um...yummy. But, uh—"

"I am your number-one fan. You know, I'm samlicker81."

"I'm sorry. You're—You're what?"

"Webmistress at morethanbrothers dot net?"

"Oh. Yeah. No, yeah. You're my...number-one fan." Becky grinned. "That's why I contacted you. You're the only one who will believe me." Chuck looked heavenward. Becky frowned, concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"No. I'm being watched. Okay, not, not now—at least, I don't think so. But I don't have much time. I need your help." Becky switched back to overexcited.

"You need my help?"

"That's right. I need you to get a message to Sam and Dean. Okay?" Becky sighed, reality intruding.

"Look, Mr. Edlund... Yes, I'm a fan, but I really don't appreciate being mocked. I know that _Supernatural'_s just a book, okay? I know the difference between fantasy and reality."

"Becky, it's all real." Becky snapped back to overexcitedness.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**MOTEL**

Sam stared at John's journal. Dean was watching TV, checking his phone every few moments – Sabrina always liked to text more than call – he was getting paranoid not know where she was or if she was even alive.

"How would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?"

"Two words. Carbon emissions."

"Yeah, right, wavy gravy." Dean said to the environmentalist on TV. There was a knock at the door. Dean pulled his gun. Sam answers. It was Becky, so excited she was having trouble breathing.

"You okay, lady?" Sam asked.

"Sam...is it really you?" She asked. Sam glanced back at Dean. Becky stepped closer and put a hand on Sam's chest. "And you're so firm."

"Uh, do I know you?" Sam asked. Becky pulled back. Sam continued to stare, bewildered.

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester. And you're—" Becky looked at Dean, who was staring at her, his gun hand out of sight. "—not what I pictured. I'm Becky." She looked around. "Where's Sabrina?" Becky pushed past Sam into the room. "I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few—" She glanced down, giggling a little. "Anyway, Mr. Edlund told me where you were." Dean stood up.

"Chuck?" Dean asked. Sam closed the door.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right. Just, um...what's the message?" Sam asked.

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Dean asked.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs. Becky said.

"Forty-two dogs?" Dean asked.

"Are...you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said." She said. Becky stepped closer to Sam. "I memorized every word." She touched his chest. "For you." Sam glanced over at Dean and down at Becky: awkward.

"Um, Becky, c—uh, can you...quit touching me?"

"No."

* * *

**MOTEL, LATER**

Bobby arrived in the Impala. A knock on the door. Dean opened it.

"Hey, Bobby." Bobby hugged Dean, slapping him on the back.

"Good to see you boys all in one piece." Bobby hugged Sam, who was grinning. Dean closed the door.

"Any word on Sabrina?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Bobby asked. Sam laughed.

"You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby opened a book to a painting of Michael surrounded by other angels. In this painting, Michael looked like a winged woman and the other angels like naked babies with wings. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Sam flipped to another painting. Again, Michael had a feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dena said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby pointed to the sword in the painted Michael's hand. "So if we can find it..."

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Divvy up and start reading—try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense." Sam got up and headed for a pile of old books, presumably brought by Bobby. He stared at the books for a long moment, not reaching for them. "Kid? You all right?" Sam turned to Bobby.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam..." Dean said.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it."

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?" bobby asked.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on." Dean said nothing. Bobby stood up and walked closer.

"You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded. His expression barely changed: it couldn't be much different from what he expected. Dean didn't protest.

"There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." Sam said.

"Yeah. You do that." Sam left. Bobby turned back to Dean, who stayed silent.

* * *

Sam walked along the street.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT?_**

Bobby and Dean sat doing research.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right."

"About what?"

"About your brother." Dean looked up. "What John said—you save Sam or kill him. Maybe...

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby." Dean said.

"He ended the world, Dean. And you and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying, your dad was right."

"Dad. " Dean rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a plastic Ziplock full of cards. "It's got to be in here somewhere."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Here." Dean pulled one out and read it. Bobby stood up. Dean came over. "I don't believe it." Dean said.

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it." Bobby took the card.

""Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill.""

"Castle on a hill of forty-two dogs." Dean took the card back.

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me."

Bobby attacked Dean, knocking him through the barrier between the kitchenette and the beds. Bobby yanked Dean up and slammed him down again. Bobby's eyes went black. 'Bobby' grabbed Dean by the throat and dragged him to his feet. A female demon entered, a male demon behind her.

"I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass, Dean. But I never dreamed you were so V.I.P." The female said. She saw Ruby's knife on the table and picked it up. "I mean, you're gonna ice the devil? You? If I'd have known that, I'd have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby." Dean said.

"Try again. Go back further."

"Meg?" Dean asked.

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's heaven on earth. Or hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god, you like the sound of your own voice."

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. So every demon—every single one—is just dying for a piece of you." Dean smirked

"Get in line."

"Oh, I'm in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Meg kissed Dean.

"What is that, peanut butter?" Dean asked.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Meg handed the knife to 'Bobby', who raised it to Dean's throat. Dean struggled.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted. 'Bobby' looked back at Meg.

"Now!" 'Bobby' raised the knife to stab Dean.

"Bobby! No!" The black fades from 'Bobby's eyes. The knife came down and Bobby flashed gold as the demon 'Bobby' dies: Bobby stabbed himself. Bobby collapsed. Dean rushed Meg and the male demon. The male demon slammed Dean into the wall, then the floor. Sam entered and saw Bobby on the floor bleeding and Dean getting beaten.

"No!"

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you." Meg said.

"Meg?" Meg grinned. Sam swung and missed. Meg kicked him in the crotch and knocked him to the ground while the male demon pounded Dean.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?" The male demons kicked Dean. Meg punched Sam. Dean kicked the feet out from under the male demon, grabbed the knife out of Bobby's stomach and stabbed the male demon in the chest. Dean stood up. Meg backed away. Dean advanced. Meg screamed and smoked out of the woman, who collapsed. Dean lowered the knife.

* * *

**NICK'S HOUSE**

**_LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_**

**Pike Creek, Delaware**

Nick carried a blanket and teddy bears past a freestanding baby rocker to a cardboard box. The rocker started moving on its own. Nick turned to look, then went over and stopped it. A baby's cry sounded. Nick dug frantically through the box and pulled out a baby monitor. He stared at it, listening to the crying.

* * *

**_NURSERY – NIGHT_**

Nick opened the door, still listening. He stared at the crib for a moment. The crying went silent. He turned on the light. Silence. He turned away and the crying began again. He turned back and saw blood pouring out of the crib onto the carpet.

"No..." Nick went up to the crib and fell to his knees, sobbing. The crib was empty. It and the carpet was clean.

* * *

**EMERGENCY ROOM – NIGHT**

Dean and Sam burst into a hospital emergency room, carrying Bobby.

"Need some help here!" Dean shouted.

"What happened?" A nurse asked.

"He was stabbed." Sam said.

"Can we get a gurney?" Two nurses rushed a gurney over to Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Dean said. They got Bobby onto the gurney and rushed him off. Sam and Dean follow. The nurse stopped them.

"Just wait here." She said.

"We can't just leave him." Sam said.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." She left.

"Sammy, we got to go." Dean said.

"No. No way, Dean."

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean left and Sam followed.

* * *

**JOHN'S LOCKUP**

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala. He and Sam loaded guns and closed the trunk. Dean unlocked the storage room.

Sam and Dean entered the room, shotguns ready. They found dead demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah said. Sam and Dean turned to see him and two angels.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean said.

"And to think...they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah waved his hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean said.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword." Dean stared. "What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his...receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why—why me?"

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well...no more jokes." Zachariah raised one hand, fingers like a gun, and pointed at Dean, then shifted to Sam. "Bang." A loud crunch. Sam fell, unable to stand.

"God!" HE exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?" Dean asked.

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say-so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand... Eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby—we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again." Sam glanced up at Dean.

"No." Dean said.

"Then how about we heal you from...stage-four stomach cancer?" Zachariah asked. Dean doubled over, coughing. He spit into his palm: blood.

No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how...Sam does without his lungs. Dean turned to look at Sam, who gasped for breath. "Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us."

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started." A bright light flashed. Zachariah turned. One of the angels collapsed, a bloody hole in his throat. Castiel stood beside him. The other angel fought Castiel. Dean and Zachariah stared; Sam tried to take a breath. Castiel and the angel slammed each other around. Castiel stabbed the other angel in the back. A bright light flashed. Zachariah stared. Castiel walked closer. In the background, Sam was still and silent. "How are you..."

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." Zachariah vanished. Sam looked up and around, surprised. Dean and Sam stood up.

"You two need to be more careful." Castiel said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam's. Dean and Sam gasped.

"What the hell was that?"

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, did you just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No. I carved it into your ribs." A pause.

"Hey, Cas, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked. Castiel vanished. Sam and Dean were alone with the dead.

* * *

**NICK'S HOUSE**

**_BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

Nick lie in bed in an empty room.

"Nick." Sarah said. Nick sat up. Sarah stood at the foot of the bed. "Nick. You're dreaming, Nick. But it doesn't mean this isn't real."

"Sarah?"

"I'm not your wife, Nick. I'm an angel."

"An angel?"

"My name is Lucifer."

"Sure. Naturally. Um... Could you do me a favor there, Satan, and remind me to quit drinking before I go to bed?"

"I'm here because you're special, Nick. There's very, very few people like you."

"Is that so?"

"You're a vessel—a very powerful vessel." Nick swung his legs off the bed.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"I need to take control of your mind and your body. To be honest, it'll probably be unpleasant for you. But it is necessary."

"Okay, look...if it's just the same to you, I think I'd like to wake up now."

"I told you—this is real. Don't be afraid. This is your choice." Lucifer sat on the bed next to Nick. "You need to invite me in."

"Even if this is real—which it's not, but assuming it was...why the hell would I do something like that?"

"You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?" Nick swallowed, not looking at her. "There are only two rational answers, Nick—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings."

"If I help you...can you bring back my family?"

"I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you the next best thing. God did this to you, Nick. And I can give you justice. Peace."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't lie. I don't need to. What I need...is you. Nick, I need you to say yes." Nick remembered the empty baby rocker, the blood pouring from the crib, the empty crib.

"Then yes." The high-pitched screech of angel speech sounded. White light flared from all the upper windows of Nick's house.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – NIGHT_**

A nurse walked down a hospital corridor past a patient with a mobile IV stand. Both passed a closed door, behind which Bobby was heard yelling.

""Unlikely to walk again"?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" He shouted. The door burst open and a doctor fled. Inside, Bobby sat in a hospital bed and Sam and Dean stand by the window. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby looked over at Sam and Dean "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean said.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby said.

"What if we win?" Dean asked. Bobby stared at him. Sam turned to face Dean, who sounded a bit too confident. "I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean pat Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean headed for the door, Sam followed.

"Sam?" Sam stopped. "I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that...that _was_ the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever."A long pause. Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

* * *

**_PARKING LOT – NIGHT_**

An ambulance drove past. Sam and Dean walked out to the cars.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean—maybe we could go after the Colt." Sam said.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there—"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean stopped in the middle of the road. Sam stopped, looking at him. "I mean, I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that." Dean went around Sam.

"Dean..." Dean stopped and turned back.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" A long pause.

"I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother—" Sam rolled his eyes. "—and look what happened."

"I would give anything—anything—to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man...you were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even..." Dean paused, struggling for words.

"I'm just—I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here. You know?" Dean asked.

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Honestly? Nothing." Sam nodded a little, looking down: this didn't surprise him. "I just don't...I don't think that we can ever be what we were. You know?" Sam nodded again: this wasn't a surprise either.

"I just don't think I can trust you." Dean said.

Sam looked up: this he wasn't expecting. Dean shook his head and walked away, pausing at the trunk of the Impala to look back, then got into the driver's seat.

* * *

**_Sabrina comes back in the next chapter. Please Review? _**


	2. Chapter 1 Good God, Y'All

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 1: Good God Y'All_**

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – DAY_**

Bobby, wearing a bathrobe and ball cap, sat in a wheelchair and stared out the window. Sam watched him from the doorway. Dean arrived with a manila envelope in hand.

"It's been like three days now?" Dean asked. Sam sighed. "We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a backrub."

"Dean."

"Well, what, then?"

"Look...we might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time." A pause. Sam looked at the envelope, which said "X-RAY". "What's in the envelope?"

"Went to radiology." Dean opened the envelope and pulled out the contents. "Got some glamour shots." Dean handed Sam the contents of the envelope, a chest X-ray with strange writing on the ribs. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled." Sam examined the writing, which was in Enochian.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah, well, Cas carved you one, too." Dean said. Sam's phone rings. He answered.

"Hello? ...Castiel?" Sam asked.

"Speak of the devil." Dean said.

"Ah, St. Martin's Hospital. Why? What are you—Cas?" Sam hug up. A woman in scrubs and a man in a white lab coat rushed past with a piece of equipment on a cart.

"Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat. Dr. Cohen to the ER, stat." A voice on the PA said.

Castiel walked past them and other passersby and stopped at Dean and Sam.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean said.

"You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby said. The three looked at him. "Get over here and lay your damn hands on." No one moved. Bobby looked over his shoulder. "Get healing. Now."

"I can't." Castiel said. Bobby turned his chair to face Castiel.

"Say again?" Castiel walked up to Bobby.

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned back to the window. Dean turned to Sam.

"At least he's talking now." Dean said.

"I heard that." Castiel came back to Dean and Sam.

"I don't have much time. We need to talk." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean said.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer."

"Yeah. You want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done.

"Oh. Thanks for the support.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?"

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God." Sam and Dean looked skeptical. "I'm gonna find God." Dean closed the hospital room door and turned back to Castiel.

"God?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel said seriously.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead—and that's the generous theory—"

"He is out there, Dean."

"—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Castiel glared.

**"**I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?" Dean said.

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean said. Castiel advanced on Dean.

"I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world—" Sam looked down. "—and I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby asked.

"I did come for something. An amulet."

"An amulet? What kind?"

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"I know. You don't."

Castiel looked at Dean, then dropped his gaze to Dean's amulet, and back up.

"What, this?" Dean asked.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to me." Dean was silent, realizing Castiel was serious, then thinking it over. He took off the amulet.

"All right, I guess." Dean held it out, then pulled back when Castiel reached for it. "Don't lose it." Castiel took it. "Great. Now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said. Dean nodded.

"Before you poof off like I know you will when I look away, where is Sabrina?"

"That answer will arrive soon."

"The hell is that supposed mean?" Dean made the mistake of glancing at Sam. When he looked back Castiel was gone. Sam sighed.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!" Bobby shouted.

" 'That answer will arrive soon'" Dean mocked. "The hell?" Suddenly Sam's phone went off and he fished it out of his pocket. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam… O'Connor?"

"Yeah?" Dean gave him a looked and he shrugged.

"This is St. Martin's Hospital. We have a Sabrina O'Connor here." Sam's eyes widened. "She regained consciousness long enough to tell us to call you."

"What? Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She's unconscious but she's stable. Would you be able to come down sometime today?"

"I'm actually already here what room is she in?" Dean's head snapped to Sam when he said 'she'.

"Wait Sabrina's here?" Dean asked. Sam held up a finger.

"Yes, thank you I'll be right there." He hung up the phone. "Sabrina's here."

"How did we not know this?"

"She's on the floor below us." The boys looked at Bobby.

"I'll be fine, you two check on that girl right now!" He waved his hand and the two rushed out of the room.

* * *

**SABRINA'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

The two boys ran to the room where a doctor was waiting outside. The door was closed.

"Are you Sam?"

"Yeah, this is my brother, is she okay?" The doctor frowned.

"Well, she's got a minor head injury, multiple cuts and bruises all over, her right ankle is sprained, her left arm is broken in two places and she has two, non-fatal, stab wounds, one in her left leg and on in her right side." Both brothers' eyes were wide. "Do you have any idea of what happened."

"U-Uh no-" Sam said in shock.

"She-She left the house last week." Dean lied. "We hadn't heard from her in a while."

"I see, well… she's unconscious now so-"

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. He swallowed trying not to cry.

"Of course." The doctor opened the room and the boys walked in. They stared at Sabrina who was lying in the bed. She had a breathing tube on and her arm was in a cast while her ankle was propped on a small pillow. The only injury to her face was the black eye Sam had given her.

"My god…" Sam breathed out.

"What did they do to her?"

"It would appear-" The brothers turned to see Castiel again. "that Lilith took Sabrina to give Sam… motivation to kill her."

"I thought you were on your god quest." Dean said.

"I forgot to put the sigils on her ribs." Castiel started to walk over to Sabrina but Dean grabbed his arm.

"Dude, she's in a hospital bed, she doesn't need any more pain."

"Dean-"

"Can't you wait until she's better?"

"Dean, I have to or angels will be able to find you through her."

"Well as you can see she won't be around us for a while." Dean glanced at Sabrina. "I know you don't have your mojo but is there anything you can do for her?"

"I'm sorry." Dean looked back at Castiel.

"This is all my fault." Sam said looking at Sabrina, biting his lip. "If I was there sooner or if I had stayed."

"Sam, we didn't know." Dean said. "I thought she was at Bobby's." Sam reached out and his fingers hovered over the swelling of the black eye.

"Dean, I need to put the-" Castiel said but was cut off.

"It can wait okay?" Dean snapped quietly. "She shouldn't even be involved with all this angels and demon crap… of course can't avoid the Aya thing but still…"

"Dean-"

"No, Cas. I don't want her to get hurt. She shouldn't-"

"_Dean_." Cas said. "She's waking up." Dean glanced over at Sam, who was now more near the door, and then he looked at Sabrina who was opening her eyes slowly and weakly. Dean rushed over to her.

"D-Dean?" She asked. Her voice hoarse and weak. "W-Where's Sam?" Sam looked at her but moved back more. "He… He's not-"

"He's alive." Dean said looking over at Sam. Sabrina followed his gaze and a look of relief washed over her face.

"Sammy." Sabrina started to try to get up and her face contorted in pain.

"Hey hey hey." Dean gently pushed her back. "You're in no condition to move."

"Wait- Lilith is she-?" Sam looked down and move a bit closer. "What happened?"

"Ruby… tricked me." He said.

"What happened to Aya?" Dean asked. "Isn't she supposed to be there when you're... ya know not?"

"She's still here." She chuckled weakly. "She's exhausted too." She looked at Sam and noticed the distance he had put between them. "Sammy? Are you okay?" He smiled weakly.

"You're asking me if _I'm_ okay? ... Bri…"

"So… he's free right?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"Dude, not now." Dean snapped.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"I need to put warding sigils on your ribs to prevent angels from finding you."

"Then go ahead." She said.

"No- Cas." Dean said. "Sabrina, you're in enough pain as it is." She chuckled.

"You kidding, I don't feel a thing." She nodded to the IV. "Come on Cassy, ward me." She said with a small smile. Castiel looked a bit confused.

"Ayami calls me… that."

"Um, sorry?" He shook his head and walked over. He put a hand above her chest. She gasped out in back and gripped the bed sheets. "Oh fuck that actually hurts." Castiel removed his hand.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked taking her hand subconsciously. She opened her eyes and Cas was gone. She looked at Dean.

"I'm fine." She tried to get up again.

"Would you- stop trying to get up." Dean said pushing her back down gently.

"We have to stop Lucy, don't we? We don't have time for me to sit here."

"Luc- no look you're going to stay here and get better since Cas can't heal you."

"And let you two take down the devil by yourselves, no way." She tried to get up again.

"_Stop._ You're sitting out on this one." She looked at him, her eyebrows up.

"You want me to _sit out_?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack." Dean said with a straight face. Sabrina looked at Sam.

"Sammy, come on you can't agree with him on this right? I can't just sit out."

"B-Bri… I'm going to have to agree with Dean on this one…"

"But Sam-!"

"I don't want you to end up dead."

"I won't. I have Aya and you two to protect me. And I'm not as weak as I look."

"I can't protect you." Sam said. He looked at the black eye before looking down.

"Sam… get over here…" He looked at her before walking over to her slowly. Once he was close enough she took his hand. He tried to pull it away but she gripped it tighter. "Sammy look at me."

"Can we not have chick flick mom-"

"Dean shut up or leave the room." Sabrina said sternly not taking her eyes off Sam who slowly looked at her. Dean looked slightly shocked. "I don't care about the black eye; I got in the way between two stubborn _children_. She looked at Dean then back at Sam. "I also don't blame you for anything that's happened."

"Bri- I let out the de-"

"I don't care! You didn't know Lilith was the final seal."

"She took you and-"

"_Sam. I_ wasn't strong enough. If you want someone to blame, blame Aya. Blame Ruby. Blame Alastair. Blame that dick Zach. Do _not_ blame yourself."

"Bri…"

"Now help me up."

"Sabrina we're letting you leave here until you can walk on your own." Dean said.

"But guys I have to stay off my feet for like a week. At least let me stay at Bobby's I don't want to stay in a hospital."

"The least we can do it take her to Bobby's." Sam said.

"She'd be safer here." Dean said.

"Come on-!"

"No, listen... Bobby's in a wheel chair."

"What-What happened to him?"

"Demon, he had to stab himself and he can't walk." Dean said.

"For like.. ever?"

"No idea… probably."

"Then I could take care of him the best I could. Don't tell him I put it like that, I know he wouldn't want to be 'looked after' but look at it this way: I'm there for him to watch me _and_ I'm there to watch him."

"That actually makes sense." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"Fine. But you're not coming with us until you're fully healed." Dean said.

"Wait, you'll need more than a week to heal your ankle, won't you?" Sam asked.

"Aya needs a week to be strong enough to heal the rest of me." She looked at Dean. "So after a week I'll be helping you guys out." Dean frowned. "Whether you like it or not." Sabrina sighed. "Speaking of Bobby... You two get back to him. Tell him I'm alright, I'm gunna go back to sleep. Come get me when you're taking him home."

* * *

**_GAS STATION – DAY_**

A gun fired. Rufus was holding the gun. He fired again and hurried backwards to a young man lying on the ground. He dragged the man to relative safety behind a silver minivan.

"Your belt, your belt!" Rufus said. The young man pulled his belt off. Rufus took it and wrapped it around the man's thigh above a bleeding injury, a makeshift tourniquet, and pulled it tight. The man yelped. "Hey. Hey! Hold this." Rufus pulled out a phone and pressed speed dial.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – DAY_**

Bobby's phone rang. Bobby picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bobby. Bobby, damn it, can you hear me?"

"I can't hear you." Rufus' voice was staticky and faded in and out.

"Listen. I'm gonna need a little help here. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on, hang on—"

"Where are you?"

"River Pass, Colorado."

"Colora—Colorado?"

"Colorado!"

"River Pass, Colorado?"

"River Pass!"

"Rufus? You there? Ruf—Rufus?"

"Bobby, it's—"

Rufus looked up and spots two demons coming around the corner of the church, both black-eyed and one carrying an axe. Rufus stood up, ready to fire. Gunshots. The call cut out. Bobby looked over at Sam and Dean.

* * *

**_DIRT ROAD – DAY_**

**River Pass, Colorado**

The Impala stopped on the bridge just short of the part of the bridge that wasn't there. Sam and Dean got out for a closer look. Dean kicked a rock over the edge. It looked difficult enough to get a person across with any margin of safety; getting the car across would be impossible.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean said. Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up.

"No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in."

"And the hits just keep on coming." Dean and Sam went around the Impala. Dean opened the trunk.

* * *

**RIVER PASS**

**_STREET – DAY_**

Sam and Dean walked along the street, carrying guns and bags and scanning the area. The near side of the street had a sporting goods store advertising ammo, rods and reels, and a thirty percent sale for Pioneers Day; the far side was residential. There was no sign of anyone other than Sam and Dean. A blue two-door sedan was overturned in the street. Dean noticed the sporting goods store, Big Louie's. Dean ducked down to examine the car. Sam approached the car from the far side, gun ready. Sam shook his head: the car was empty. They straightened up and moved on.

A sprinkler was running in front of one of the houses: whatever happened to clear the area happened fast enough that no one turned it off. There was another car in the street, this one tan and the right way up. The driver was door was open, the engine was running, and the radio was playing "Spirit in the Sky". Sam and Dean approached this car, guns ready. It was empty. Sam turned the engine off. Silence fell. Sam sighed.

A banner was hanging over the street, welcoming folks to the seventy-fifth anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Days, with pictures of Grand Marshall Jerry Wanek and Rodeo Queen Lee Lee Laschuk. They paused at a gleaming red classic Mustang. Sam lost interest when he saw it was empty; Dean admired it for a moment and whistled.

Something sparked at the gas station. The young man's blood was still there next to the silver minivan.

The driver's door of a silver four-door stood open. There was a baby stroller next to the door and a great deal of blood in front of and leading away from the door. Sam and Dean approached, then scanned the area again. There was a large hole in the silver four-door's windshield. They moved on. A gun cocked. Dean whipped around, leveling his shotgun; Sam turned. Dean lowers the gun.

"Ellen?" Sam asked.

"Hello, boys." She said. Dean glanced back at Sam. Ellen lowered her gun and walked closer.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked. Ellen splashed Dean in the face with holy water and raised her gun. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, letting Ellen see that the water was neither boiling nor burning him. "We're us." Ellen lowered her gun and walked between Sam and Dean to the church.

* * *

**CHURCH**

There was a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. Ellen, Dean, and Sam all walked across both with no problems. Ellen turned back.

"Real glad to see you boys." Ellen hugged Dean, then pulled back and slapped him. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!"

"You can't pick up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry, Ellen."

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"She's fine… but uh in the hospital." A long pause. Ellen turned to lead them further inside. Dean glanced back at Sam, and they both followed her down the stairs. "What's going on, Ellen?" Dean asked.

"More than I can handle alone.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen stopped at a closed door and turned back. "So, this is it, right? End times?" Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "It's got to be."

"Seems like it." Sam said. Ellen knocked on the door.

"It's me." She said. Someone on the far side opened a peephole, then opened the door; this was Austin. Behind him was the pastor, an older woman, a young man with his arm around a pregnant woman, a short-haired man, a long-bearded man, a man with glasses (Roger), a young woman, and a shaggy-haired man; with Sam, Dean, and Ellen, a total of thirteen. Austin closed the door and stood next to the full bookshelf, now visibly holding a rifle. "This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help." Ellen said.

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean asked.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Roger said. Roger brought his right hand to his chin, contemplating his ring. Dean turned to Ellen.

"All right, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby—"

"You're hunting with Jo?"

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place—well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Dean said.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said. The pregnant woman startled. Roger played with his ring.

"We got to get them out now." Sam said.

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

"There used to be twenty of us." Sam and Dean checked the room: excluding the three hunters, ten.

"Well, there's three of _us_ now—" Dean said.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody." The pregnant woman was particularly nervous.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam asked.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean asked.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away." Dean glanced at him, then over at the pastor.

"There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns." Dean and Sam dropped their bags.

"All right. You stay. We'll go."

"What about—" Ellen started to say.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Austin opened the door. Sam and Dean left.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on." Dean said. Dean and Sam stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Why don't I just go?"

"What? Alone?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101." Dean said.

"Yeah. Ellen." Sam went to go up the stairs. Dean reached out to stop him."

"No no no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?"

"While you go get guns _and_ salt _and_ look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid."

"I can handle it." Sam paused, realizing.

"You don't want me going out there."

"I didn't say that." Dean said.

"Around demons." Sam said.

"I didn't say that."

"Fine, then let's go." Sam headed up the stairs.

* * *

**STREET**

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam said.

"We'll go together." Dean said.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam raised his gun and headed for the Quick-Mart at the corner of St. Olaf and Riverside. Dean watched him go, then headed in another direction, presumably along one of those streets to Big Louie's Sporting Goods.

* * *

**QUICK-MART**

Sam filled a plastic bag with cans of rock salt. He heard the door chime, paused, and stood up. Two black-eyed demons have entered, one carrying a baseball bat and the other a backpack. Sam ducked and found the mirror to watch them. Sam's shotgun was sitting on top of a row of Campbell's cans. He reached for it and drew the attention of the demon collecting bottles of water, who rushed at him. They fought, slamming each other into shelves. The demon grabbed Sam by the neck.

"Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus—" Sam started to say. Sam clubbed the demon with a can of rock salt. The demon knocked it out of his hand. Sam drew Ruby's knife and stabbed the demon, who died. Sam looked for the other Demon, who jumped him from behind. Sam stabbed him through the neck. The normal special effects were not present. Sam didn't notice, being more interested in the blood on the floor and on the blade. He turned the blade, watching the blood flow, and ran his thumb along the blade, collecting a bit of blood, and contemplated that. The door chimed. Sam ducked and watched the mirror; it was Dean, setting down bags.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam sighed in relief and stood. Dean came into the aisle and saw the Demon dead on the floor and the blood dripping off the knife.

* * *

**CHURCH**

The shaggy-haired man and the older woman assemble salt shells. Roger practiced loading a shotgun.

"Okay, all right." He said.

"Roger, hang on a second—" Ellen said. Roger fumbled and dropped the shell.

"Sorry." Sam demonstrated loading a shotgun for the young man and the pregnant woman.

"—then snap it in." He said. Dean set the butt of a rifle on the table and faced Austin.

"You know your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked. Austin expertly disassembled the gun. "Hm. Where'd you serve?"

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?"

"Hell." Austin snorted, amused.

"No, seriously."

"Seriously. Hell."

* * *

Sam was sitting by himself in the corner. Dean noticed and came over.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Sam said. Dean sat down.

"What's wrong?" Sam looked down.

"It's just...at the store. Those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's"

"Come on, Sam, you had to."

"I know. I just...it used to be like..." Sam paused. "I just wish I could save people like I used to."

"What, you mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'll be back." Ellen said. Dean and Sam looked up; she was standing in front of them.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here." The boys stood.

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam said.

"Whoa, hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked. Dean and Sam left the room; there were a devil's trap and salt line at this door too. "You're gonna go out there again?"

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks." Sam said.

"I'll go."

"It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why's it got to be you?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson."

"Well, have you?" Sam slammed Dean into the wall. The door was still open; Ellen looked over.

"If you actually think I—" Sam cut himself off. A long pause. Sam went back in the room.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

**_STREET – DAY_**

The sprinkler was still going. Sam and Ellen walked past the tan car.

"So where'd you see her last?" Sam asked.

"Up ahead. So what's up with you and Dean?" Sam looked over, then back. "It was hard not to notice, how different things are between you guys these days." Sam stayed silent. "Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? Some girl come between you or something? You two fighting over Sabrina?"

"Just—stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised, you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway—"

"You want to keep an eye on her." Sam looked down the street; smoke rose from behind trees. "Hey." He pointed to it.

"Is that a chimney going?"

"Looks like it. Come on."

* * *

Sam and Ellen approached a house with smoke coming from the chimney. They hid behind another building and peered around the corner; visible inside the house was a black-eyed demon.

"Guess we found base camp." Ellen said.

"Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning." Sam started around the corner. Ellen was grabbed from behind. Sam whirled and slammed his gun into a black-eyed demon. Another demon pinned Ellen to the wall with another gun.

"Don't move, you evil skank!" Jo said.

The demon got Sam's gun and started whacking him with it. Sam slammed him into the wall. The other demon let go of Ellen to come help. Jo pressed Ellen to the wall with her own gun. Jo's eyes went black.

"Don't you hurt her, don't you—" Elle said.

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!" Ellen shoved Jo off and slammed her with the gun butt.

"Ellen! Run!" Sam shouted. Sam cocked the shotgun and was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Ellen took off while Jo got to her feet. Sam stared up at the new attacker. It was Rufus, black-eyed.

"Got you now, you bastard."

* * *

**BASE CAMP**

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

A fire burned in a fireplace. Sam was tied to a chair in front of the fireplace; just waking up and yanking at the ropes. Rufus and Jo, both black-eyed, were looking at him; Jo was carrying a gallon jug of water.

"Uh-uh. No way you're getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you, you evil son of a bitch." Rufus said. Rufus backhanded Sam. Jo splashed him in the face with the water, then looked at him, confused. Rufus grabbed Sam's neck, forcing his head back.

"No, wait, wait, wait." Sam said. Jo put down the jug and went around to hold Sam's head back. "Just, just wait." Rufus poured salt on Sam's face and into his mouth.

"Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omnis satanica—"

"Stop!"

"—omnis immundum—"

"Please!"

* * *

**CHURCH**

Dean paced. The pastor sat at the table with the older woman, the short-haired man, and the young woman. The pregnant woman lied on a cot and the young man sits next to her. Austin stood near them.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil." The pastor said.

Someone pounded on the door. Everyone startled. Dean opened the peephole, moved what was blocking the door, and opened the door. Ellen came in, alone.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. Ellen shook her head and sat down next to the young woman, who passed her a bottle of water.

"They took him? Demons took him?" The pregnant woman asked. "Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could they get in?" The pastor asked.

"No." Dean said. Dean grabbed a shotgun and headed for the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to—" Dean stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back; he grimaced and came back to the table where a dozen people were depending on him. "Okay, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

* * *

**BASE CAMP**

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Jo continued to hold Sam's head while Rufus poured salt on him.

"Please! Come on!" Sam said.

"—omnis immundus—" Nothing was happening, so Rufus stopped. Jo let go of Sam to go pick up the water jug.

"Look! Something's not right! Do you see that?" Sam asked. Jo splashed Sam in the face. Sam spit out a mouthful of water. "Come on! Stop! Listen to me!"

Jo was blocking Sam's line of sight to the open door. When Jo went to grab something else, Sam sees Roger just outside the door. Roger turned the ring on his right hand. Sam looked around and up: he was sitting directly under an elaborate devil's trap.

"Listen!" Sam said. Jo and Rufus huddled in the corner.

"Why isn't it working?" Jo asked.

"I don't know." Rufus asked. Rufus looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was black-eyed.

"Look, listen to me, something's not right!" Sam said.

"But he's not as strong as he thinks he is." Rufus said.

"You can see that. Please. Please. Just listen to me." Sam said.

* * *

**CHURCH**

Dean sat at the table with Ellen.

"Dean, one of them's in Jo. We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen said. She snorted. "It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch." Dean considered this. "What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off."

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam. Or Sabrina."

"Well, tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"All right." Ellen smiled.

"Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen? He said something about water. That's all I know." Elle said.

"Padré, you know what she's talking about—the water?" Dean turned to the pastor.

"The river. Ran polluted all of a sudden."

"When?"

"Last Wednesday" Austin said. "And the demon thing started up the next day."

"Anything else? Anything."

"Maybe, but it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good." Dean said.

"Shooting star—does that count?" Austin asked. Dean and Ellen looked at each other.

"Real big. Same night. Wednesday." Austin said.

"That definitely counts." Dean stood up and went to the bookshelf. He brought a Bible back to the table and searched through it.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't _X-Files_, pal." Dean found the passage he wanted and read it aloud. ""And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.""

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" The Pastor said.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?" Dean asked.

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main." Dean said. Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car—" The pastor said.

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other." Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?"

"Sorry, Padré." The pastor blinked several times.

* * *

**BASE CAMP**

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Sam was alone in the room, still tied to the chair. Roger came in.

"Who the hell are you?"" Sam asked. Roger took off his glasses.

"What are you?"

"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that." 'Roger' said.

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?"

"Buried in a ditch." Sam rolled his eyes and nods. 'Roger' closed the door, moved another chair, and sat down.

"So who are you?"

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together." Sam nodded, realizing what Dean just did: this was one of the Four Horsemen, War.

"I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam."

"No. You're doing this."

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!"

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish." Sam rolled his eyes. "You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"I'm gonna kill you myself." War laughed.

"Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife." Sam was breathing hard.

"You're wrong."

"Save your protests for your brother. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions—quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started." War stood up and put his glasses back on.

"Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this." War twisted his ring. Blood flowed down his forehead. He kicked over his chair, dropped to the floor, and screamed. Rufus kicked the door open, Jo right behind him. War looked up at them. "He did it!" War said.

"No!" Sam shouted. To Rufus, Sam appeared black-eyed.

"He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!" War said.

"No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!" Sam said.

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus said.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Sam said to her. Rufus backhanded Sam.

* * *

**CHURCH**

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy." Austin said.

"You believed crazy before." Dean said. Someone hammered on the door.

"Open up! It's Roger!" War said. Austin checked the peephole and let War in. He was breathing hard, as if he's been running.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one." War said.

"Wait wait wait. What?" Dean asked.

"I thought you said there were no demons." Austin said.

"There's not. Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!"

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" Dean asked.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead." Austin said.

"No, we're not!" Dean said.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first." War said.

"Hold on. Hold on." Dean said.

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons." Austin said. Austin picked up a shotgun and handed it to the young man.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Dean said.

War held up his right hand and twisted his ring, then pointed to Dean and Ellen.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" War said. Dean and Ellen appeared black-eyed. The pregnant woman gasped. The pastor raised a shotgun.

"Go, go!" Dena said. Ellen and Dean turned and ran. Austin blast the shotgun, hitting the door. "Move!" War watched, triumphant.

* * *

**CHURCH**

Someone loaded salt canisters into a backpack. Austin loaded a shotgun.

"Those are real." War said.

"Those two could have been demons the entire time. All this salt and holy water talk—as far as I'm concerned, it's all crap." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" War asked.

"It's them or us."

"I think I saw some knives in the kitchen."

"Great. Go." Austin finished assembling the gun.

* * *

**BASE CAMP**

**_FRONT ROOM – DAY_**

Rufus tied a wire around the latch on a closed window. Jo held two bombs.

"Hey, Rufus." Jo said.

"Yeah"." Rufus said.

"Pipe bombs won't kill a demon." Rufus checked the wire; it was attached to another bomb.

"Right. But in my experience, demons come at you slower if they're in a body with no limbs." Rufus closed the curtains.

"One of them is in my mother." Jo said. Rufus turned to her.

"Jo, listen to me. You know I'm gonna do everything I can. Your mom's gonna be okay." Jo nodded.

"Unless she comes through that window." Rufus held out a hand. Jo gave him the next bomb.

* * *

**_STREET – DAY_**

The church door opened. Austin came out, scanned the area, and held the door open.

"All right, let's move." Austin said. The young man, the young woman, and War followed him. All four were holding shotguns.

**_ANOTHER ROOM – DAY_**

Jo and Rufus loaded shotguns. An explosion; Jo and Rufus ducked. They looked at each other, then ready guns to go have a look. The front room was devastated and empty. Rufus peered through the windows. Someone grabbed Rufus and pulled him through the window.

"Rufus!" Jo shouted as someone else grabbed Jo from behind.

**_PORCH – DAY_**

Rufus came through the window; Dean slammed him to the ground.

* * *

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Jo and Ellen fought. Ellen appeared black-eyed. Ellen pinned Jo to the wall.

"Now you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle." She said.

* * *

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Dean hauled Rufus up and slammed him against the wall. Dean appeared black-eyed.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens." Dean said.

"You go to hell." Rufus kicked Dean in the crotch, then hit him in the chest and face. Rufus lunged for his dropped gun and Dean hauls him away, pushing him back against the wall.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang—it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is." Rufus said. Rufus punched Dean in the face and went for the gun. Dean tackled him.

"The Horseman!" Dean shouted.

"Horseman?" Rufus asked.

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Rufus stared up at Dean. The black faded from Dean's eyes.

"The Horseman. War." Rufus said.

"Yes." Dean said. Rufus looked to each side.

"Did you figure this out all by yourself, genius?" Rufus asked.

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Austin led the charge to a car. Everyone took cover behind it.

* * *

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Dean and Rufus burst inside. Ellen turned and leveled a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean said.

"We all on the same page?" Ellen asked. Dean and Rufus looked at each other and nodded.

"Good." Rufus said.

"Hi, Jo." Dean said.

"Hey." She said.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each—" Dean was cut off by gunshots. Everyone ducked. Austin was firing at the house. "Damn it! Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." Rufus said. Ellen gave Jo the shotgun.

"Take this." She said. Dean rushed in one direction, Ellen another.

* * *

Austin was down behind the car, huddling with the others.

"All right, you three go around back. Take the alley."

* * *

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Sam was alone. The door opened: it was Dean.

"Dean." Sam said. "It's not demons."

"It's War." They both said.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean said cutting Sam free.

"The ring." Sam said.

"The ring. The ring—that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch."

"Right."

"We got to move. Come on."

* * *

Austin exchanged bullets with another young man in an upper window of the house. The older woman crossed herself and folded her hands. The shaggy-haired man hurried along behind a fence. The young man peered around a corner. Another man shot at him; he pulled back, keeping the pregnant woman behind him. The shaggy-haired man and the other man exchanged fire.

"People, cease fire!" Rufus called. He was behind one of the men. "Stop shooting! Stop! Rufus took the gun from the other man and slammed him in the head with it. "I'm getting too old for this."

The other young man aimed out the window at the pastor and the young woman, who ran to shelter behind a trailer. The pastor came out and the other young man fired. The bullet went straight through the pastor, who fell.

"Father!" The young woman called. The young woman ran out to the pastor, sobbing. The other young man fired again and missed, then aimed more carefully. Ellen approached, pressing something to the pastor's wound. The young woman looked up.

"I'm not what you think, honey. Come on, keep this right here." Ellen said.

* * *

**_UPPER ROOM – DAY_**

Rufus came up behind the other young man, taking his gun.

"'Stop firing' usually means 'stop firing'." Rufus said before leaving.

Austin grabbed Ellen and threw her down, aiming at her face. She appeared black-eyed. He pulled the trigger: out of bullets. Ellen grabbed the gun; Austin pulled a knife. Both dropped the gun in favor of struggling over the knife.

**_STREET – DAY_**

War walks up to the red Mustang. He looked back over his shoulder and saw nothing. He reached for the door and Dean and Sam grabbed him. War laughed.

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Austin and Ellen were evenly matched.

**_STREET – DAY_**

Dean held on to War. Sam drew Ruby's knife.

"Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos." War said.

"Oh, we know." Dean said. Sam slammed War's right hand against the Mustang and cut all four fingers off. The ring clinked on the pavement.

**_HOUSE – DAY_**

Austin calmed down. Ellen, who no longer appeared black-eyed, eased him off of her.

Rufus came down the stairs and nodded at Jo.

**_STREET – DAY_**

Dean leaned down and picked up the ring. War and the red Mustang were gone; Sam and Dean looked for them.

* * *

**_MOUNTAIN REST AREA – DAY_**

Dean and Sam sat at a picnic table. Dean held up the ring.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean asked. Sam was silent, pensive.

"Dean—"

"Sam, let's not."

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me." Dean looked away.

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either." Sam said. Dean looked up. "From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head...and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath...I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or...anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that...scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse..."

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just...go our separate ways." Dean considered this.

"Well, I think you're right." Dean said.

"I was expecting a fight."

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now. And when Sabrina get better and is back in the game…" Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam." Sam moved to stand up. "Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"

"It's okay." Sam stood up, took a few steps, and turned back. "Take care of yourself, Dean." Sam

"Yeah, you too, Sammy." Dean said.

Sam walked to the Impala, grabbed his backpack out of the back seat, and walked over to the pickup truck parked nearby. He said something inaudible to the driver and got in the passenger side. The truck drove off. Dean watched it go.

* * *

**Review please? Q-Q**


	3. Chapter 2 Free To Be You And Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Time is messed up a bit I'm not entirely sure how long time passed between the past two chapters so I'm gunna say it's enough time for Aya to have enough strength for Sabrina to be healed.**

**Problems with doc manager happening to anyone else? Just me?**

**ignore skype thing at very end and the extra bars cause i have to fix them later**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 2: Free to Be You and Me_**

* * *

**GREAT PLAINS MOTEL – NIGHT**

Sam lay in an otherwise empty bed, trying to sleep. He opened his eyes, sighed, and rolled over. He sat up and saw Jess beside him.

"Hey, baby." She said. Sam stared. "I missed you." He kept staring.

"Jessica. I'm dreaming."

"Or you're not. What's the difference? I'm here."

"I miss you so much."

"I know." Jess reached out to take Sam's hand. "I miss you too. What are you doing, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Running away. Haven't we been down this road before?"

"No. It's different now."

"Really?"

"Last time I wanted to be normal. This time I know I'm a freak."

"Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that."

"No."

"Even at Stanford you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. Maybe that's what got me killed." Sam looked up, startled.

"No."

"I was dead from the moment we said hello."

"No."

"Don't you get it? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now?"

"Why are you here, Jess?"

"Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you?"

"From what?"

"You. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up to you like it always does. You know what happens then?" Sam looked down. "People die. Baby, the people closest to you die."

"Don't worry because I won't make that mistake again." Sam said.

"Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever." Sam looked down, then back up. Jess was gone.

* * *

**One Week Earlier**

**GREAT PLAINS MOTEL – DAY**

**Garber, Oklahoma**

A car pulled up in front of the motel. Sam got out of the shotgun seat.

"Thanks." Sam said to the driver.

"You're welcome." Sam went around Sam went around to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

* * *

**TAFT MEMORIAL HOSPITAL – DAY**

**Greeley, Pennsylvania**

Dean closed the trunk of the Impala and walked around to get to Sabrina. He was wearing a suit and tie, in contrast to Sam's casual dress and Sabrina was in a pant suit. Dean hid a long knife under the coat and went into the hospital.

**MOTEL ROOM – DAY'**

Sam squirted lighter fluid onto papers in a sink. Sam lit a match and dropped it in. Sam's fake IDs and credit cards, including one for the Pennsylvania state police, caught fire.

**HOSPITAL – DAY**

Dean and Sabrina showed their Pennsylvania state police ID to a doctor.

"Hi, Detective Bill Buckner." Dean said. "And my partner Clara Hiles."

"Yes. How can I help you, Detectives?"

"We're here about those patients, the exsanguinated ones."

**BAR – DAY**

Sam was visible through the window walking up to the bar. A sign that read "BUSBOY WANTED" was on the door.

Sam held a crate full of fruit and dumped it out.

**NIGHT**

Dean shoved a man onto the ground. The man bared vampire fangs.

"Eat it, Twilight." Dean brought his knife down on the vampire's neck.

**BAR**

Sam chopped lemons.

**NIGHT**

Dean, face blood-spattered, hacked at the vampire's neck.

**BAR**

Sam sliced lemons and wiped his forehead.

**NIGHT**

Dean wiped his cheek, smearing some of the blood.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala.

**BAR**

Sam carried a rag over to the bar and started wiping it down. A waitress Lindsey eyed him appreciatively and carried off somebody's glass and beer bottle. Sam continued to clean the bar with soapy liquid.

**NIGHT**

Dean washed the car.

Dean drove, listening to music. Sabrina was laying in the back.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

Dean dampened a washcloth in the motel room sink and started to clean his jacket. Castiel appeared behind him. Dean saw him in the mirror and startled.

"God." Dean thumped the sink. "Don't do that."

"Hello, Dean." Dean turned around; Castiel was inches from him.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel stepped back. Dean grabbed his jacket and walked toward the bed.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar." Dean rubbed his ribs to illustrate the point.

"You are. Bobby told me where you were." Castiel looked around the motel room, which had no signs of Sam's presence, not even a second bed. "Where's Sam and Sabrina?" Dean put on his jacket without looking at Castiel.

"Sabrina's in the shower." Dean said though the shower had turned off moments before Castiel had appeared. "Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while. So." Dean said. "You find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what? God hunt? Not interested."

"It's not God. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"Archangel. The one who killed me."

"'Scuse me?"

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?"

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what? Revenge?"

"Information." Dean went back over to the sink, picked up his knife and a washcloth, and started to clean the knife.

"So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him." Dean paused and turned back.

"You're serious about this." Castiel turned around to face Dean. Dean dropped the washcloth and walked back toward Castiel. "So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together?" Castiel stared at Dean, confused. Dean went around him. "Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you." Dean looked at him.

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield."

"I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please." Dean considered.

"All right, fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel said. Castiel reached to touch Dean's forehead with two fingers. Dean leaned away.

"Whoa." Dean said. Castiel removed his hand.

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean said walking around to go to the door of the bathroom. "Hey, Princess, goin on a trip." Sabrina opened the door, only in short shorts and a bra.

"Oh come on, I wanted to sleep."

"You can sleep in the car, let's go." Sabrina was about to say something when she saw Cas looking away, a light pink on his cheeks.

"Uh Hey Cas." He swallowed and glanced at her before looking away.

"Hello Sabrina." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Sabrina's bag and handed it to her.

"Hurry, will you." She stuck out her tongue. "Don't tempt me." She blushed and closed the door. He smirked with a soft chuckle.

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

Lindsey was throwing darts; they landed near the center of the target. Sam was at the bar next to the bartender.

"Hey Keith, you play?" Lindsey asked.

"That depends." Sam responded. "What are we playing for?"

"World peace."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sam wiped his hands off on a cloth and tossed it at the bar. Lindsey retrieved her darts.

"You finished that crossword puzzle in the kitchen?"

"Uh, I guess. Why?"

"The New York Times Saturday crossword?" Sam looked down.

"Was it?"

"Uh-huh. You blow into town last week, you don't talk to anybody, you're obviously highly educated. You're like this..."

"Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?" She nodded smiling.

"Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story."

"Sounds fair." Sam threw all three darts into the center of the target.

"Very mysterioso." Lindsey said. "I like it." Sam's attention was on KPJT 6 News on the TV, which shifted from one video of a hailstorm to another, then to video of trees on fire, then to the reporter live with fire and firemen in the background. While the reporter was onscreen, so was a box that says "LIVE REPORT" next to a scrollbar repeating "FIRE CONSUMES TOWN, RESIDENTS FORCED TO EVACUATE..."

"—the town of Tully? tonight, John. Locals say that what started as a torrential hailstorm late this afternoon suddenly turned to massive lightning strikes that triggered the fires now consuming more than twenty acres here along the Route 17 corridor. County officials are advising all Tully residents to prepare for what could become mandatory evacuations." The bartender shut off the TV.

"Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?" Sam looked away.

* * *

**WATERVILLE SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT**

**STREET – DAY**

Dean, Castiel and Sabrina got out of the Impala.

"And we're here why?" Dean asked.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel."

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?"

"We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is."

"Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

"Because we're humans." Dean pulled out another fake ID and stashed it inside Castiel's coat, then adjusted Castiel's coat and tie. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie."

"Why?"

"Because that's how you become President." Dean said making Sabrina chuckle.

"You want me to wait here?" Sabrina asked. Dean looked from her to Castiel then back.

"You'd better come along."

* * *

**SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT – DAY**

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked. The Deputy turned around. Dean and Sabrina held up an FBI ID.

"Hi. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. This is my partner, Gianna Haywood.

"And our "trainee"" Sabrina held up quotey fingers. "Eddie Moscone." Castiel did nothing.

"Also FBI." Dean said. Castiel still did nothing. Dean stared at him while Sabrina hid a smile. Castiel caught on and pulled out his FBI ID, which he displayed upside-down. Dean turned it over for him.

"He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" Castiel looked at the ID curiously.

"Yeah, sure. Talk here, though." Framingham indicated his right ear, leading the three to his office. "Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Gas station. Why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." They all sat down. "You mind just, uh, running us through what happened?"

"A call came in. Disturbance out at the Pump and Go on Route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot. Full scale."

"How many?"

"Thirty, forty, in all-out kill-or-be-killed combat?"

"Any idea what set them off?"

"It's angels and demons, probably." Framingham looked at Castiel who looked back. "They're skirmishing all over the globe."

"Come again?" Framingham turned back to Dean. "What did he say?" Dean and Castiel spoke simultaneously.

"Nothing...Nothing."

"Demons... Demons." Castiel shut up.

"Demons, you know, drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt." Dean said. Framingham looked back and forth

"I guess." Dean looked at Castiel.

"Anyway." Dean returned his attention to Framingham. "What happened next?" Dean asked.

"Freaking explosion, that's what. They said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh, I don't think so."

"Why not?

"Wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um—

"Pure white." Castiel said.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was...it was just horrible. And I see this one guy, kneeling, real focused-like, not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donnie Finneman. Mechanic there."

"Let me guess, he just, uh, vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at Saint Pete's." Castiel turned to Dean.

"Saint Pete's."

"Thank you." Dean said.

* * *

**ST. PETER'S HOSPITAL**

Donnie was sitting in a wheelchair, catatonic. Dean, Sabrina and Castiel observed him from the hallway window.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean said.

"Just an empty vessel."

"So is this what I'm looking at if Michael jumps in my bones?"

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Dean looked away.

"Way to sugar-coat it Cas." Sabrina said.

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

Sam had his laptop open to a calligraphed page of the Book of Revelation in Latin. Sam highlighted a section and magnified it, then picked up the phone and scrolled past Adele, Alana, Bobby, Butcher, Cassidy, Cory, Courtenay, Dan, Darilyn, and Deborah to Dean. He stared at the highlighted number for a moment and scrolled up to Bobby.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE.**

"Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobby. How you doing?"

"Well I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live." Sam laughed. "Where are you?"

"Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."

"What omens?"

"All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"

"Well ain't that delightful."

"Yeah. But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

"Okay."

"What?"

"There a reason you're calling?"

"Dean didn't tell you?"

"He told me."

"Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."

"Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity—oh, that'd be you."

"I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out."

"Sam—"

"I gotta go. I'm so sorry."

"Hold on, Sam—" Sam hung up and Bobby threw down the phone.

* * *

**ABANDONED HOUSE**

Dean walked through the empty cabin, paging through John's journal. He set it down on the table and turned. Castiel was there, holding a ceramic jar.

"Where've you been?"

"Jerusalem."

"Oh, how was it?"

"Arid." Castiel set the jar on the table.

"What's that?"

"It's oil. It's very special. Very rare." Castiel sat down.

"Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?"

"No."

"So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No, it's harder."

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do."

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

"Come on, anything? Booze, women?" Castiel looked at Dean and away, uncomfortable. "You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least?" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"I've never had occasion, okay?" Sabrina walked into the room.

"Give him a break huh? He's an angel." Castiel looked at Sabrina curiously.

"All right." Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go."

"Let me guess. I'm staying here huh?" Dean looked back at her.

"Uhh-"

"Well, I'm gunna go to a bar, get drunk and go home with some guy." Dean swallowed.

"Alright, you can come." Dean left. Castiel stared after him, then follows.

* * *

**BAR**

A patron played pool. Sam took a tray of empty glasses and trash.

"Hey, Sam." A man said. Sam ignored him.

"Sam.

"Sam? What happened to Keith?" Lindsey asked. Sam put down the tray and looked over.

"Wait, what?" Lindsey gestured at the man, whose name was Tim, and his two companions, Reggie and Steve.

"He called you Sam."

"Yeah. Uh. Sam's my middle name." Lindsey laughed.

"Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds." Tim said.

"Are you guys friends?" Lindsey asked.

"Hunting buddies. With his dad. Samuel here is quite the hunter himself." Steve said.

"Wow. You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things." Tim said.

"Um. Why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam asked. The three hunters sat at a table. Sam put beers in front of them and took the fourth seat.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bust you back there." Tim said.

"It's all right. So what's up?" Sam asked.

"Bobby called."

"And?"

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?"

"Don't know yet." Steve said.

"Bobby told us you were off limits. That true?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here." Tim said.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"It's personal.

"Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse?

"Like I said—"

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard it the first time." Reggie said.

"Suit yourself. More for us then, right?" Tim asked.

"Good luck." Sam said.

"But hey. Beers are on you when we get back." Tim said.

"Yeah, you bet."

* * *

"So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?" Lindsey asked.

"It's a long story."

"That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't."

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes."

* * *

**BROTHEL BAR – NIGHT**

Dean drank with Aya next to him. Castiel looked terrified.

"Hey. Relax." Dean said.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel said making Aya chuckle.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks." Dean said. A hooker approached. Dean noticed. "Showtime."

"Hi. What's your name?" The hooker asked. Castiel tried not to look at her and didn't say anything.

"Cas." Dean said making Castiel startled. "His name is Cas. What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Chastity." She said. Aya held back a laugh.

"Chastity." Dean repeated. Castiel drank his beer, gulping it down. "Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu." Chastity tugged Castiel up.

"Come on, baby." She said. Dean caught Castiel on the way past.

"Hey, listen. Take this." Dean held out a handful of money. "If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger." Castiel didn't move. "Don't make me push you."

"Little Cassy shy?" Aya teased. Castiel took the money and turned to follow Chastity. Dean sat back down and clicked his glass with Aya's.

"Never had a date with you, Dean." She said. "Oh and I gotta tell you since Sabrina can't, she thinks you're amazing in bed." Dean smirked proudly. Suddenly a girl screamed in the back and the two got up to investigate.

* * *

**BROTHEL BACK CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

"Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk!" Chastity shouted. She threw something at Castiel, who was a little disheveled. "I'll kill you!" She stormed past Dean and Aya. "Screw you too! God! Oh! Jerk!" The two approached Castiel.

"The hell did you do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office."

"Oh, no, man." Dean said.

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order." Two bouncers entered from the door Chastity had left through. "We should go. Come on." The three headed for the door at the opposite end of the corridor.

* * *

**ALLEY – NIGHT**

Dean was laughing as he closed the door behind them

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked.

"Oh, nothing. Whoo. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years." Dean's face fell as he realized.

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

Sam and Lindsey were sitting at a table, eating.

"So...you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don't say hunting buddies."

"Okay. Um. We used to be in the same business together."

"What business?"

"How's your salad?"

"Witness protection, right? From Mafia?"

"I'm not Mafia."

"Okay, I get it. Don't mean to pry, my bad."

"I used to be in business with my brother and a friend. Truth is I was pretty good at the job. But...I made some mistakes, I did some stuff I'm not so proud of, and people got hurt. A lot of people."

"What was your poison?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on. You were hooked on something, I know the look." Lindsey pulled a medallion out of her pocket. "Three years sober." She said.

"You work in a bar."

"So do you. Look, Keith. I don't know you and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that no one has ever done anything so bad that they can't be forgiven. They can't change."

* * *

**ST. PETER'S HOSPITAL**

A nurse walked down the hallway. Dean watched her go and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him and closing the shades. Castiel was already inside; he poured the oil in a circle around Donnie's wheelchair.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire, but one question. How the hell do we get him here?

"Very simple. There's, well, almost an open phone line between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel leaned down to Donnie's ear and chants in Enochian.

"I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard." Castiel said. Castiel left the oil circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready." Castiel lit a match and dropped it on the oil, which burst into a ring of flame.

* * *

"Well that's a day I'll never get back." Dean said. As the three drove back to the abandoned house.

* * *

They entered the house and Castiel stopped.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said. There was a bright light. Donnie was already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings; now he was Raphael. Lightbulbs shattered.

"Castiel."

"Raphael." The three walked closer, Aya a bit behind.

"And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean said.

"And the Eastern Seaboard." Lightning flashed outside. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel said.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said. Dean grabbed a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer?""

"Yeah, that was, that was hilarious."

"Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination."

"Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean lit his lighter and dropped it. Holy oil ignited in a circle around Raphael. "Don't look at me, it was his idea." Dean said.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead."

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

Sam wiped down a table. The door chimed open and someone came in.

"Bar's closed." Sam turned around. "Hey."

"Something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim asked.

"What? No."

"You sure about that?"

"I—I don't know—jeez. Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the ? five and dime"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Sam said nothing. "Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam."

"Demons lie."

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now." The door chimed again and Reggie came in hauling Lindsey.

"Lindsey!" Reggie held a knife to her neck.

"What's going on?" She asked.

* * *

**ABANDONED HOUSE**

"But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good." Raphael said.

"You're lying." Castiel said.

"Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick?"

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an apocalypse while he was gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise."

"So, what, God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get." The windows burst in.

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

**"**Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Sam said. Reggie put the knife down on the bar but kept hold of Lindsey.

"It's true. What the demons said, it's all true." Sam said.

"Keep going." Tim said.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want to hear you say it." Tim said.

"I did it. I started the apocalypse."

* * *

**ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT**

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back?" Castiel said.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Let's go."

"Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel left. Dean followed, pausing.

"What he said." Dean said. Aya followed.

"That was hot, Cassy." He glanced at Aya with a slightly confused look.

* * *

**BAR – NIGHT**

Tim held up a test tube of red liquid. Sam stared at it.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me." Sam said.

"Away from you? This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane." Sam said.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend." Tim nodded at Lindsey, whom Reggie had just handcuffed to the bar. "Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that."

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that." Reggie and Tim advanced on Sam, who retreated. "Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it." Reggie charged Sam, who tossed him into the pool table. Tim joined in, he and Reggie restraining Sam and pouring the demon blood into his mouth, then holding his mouth closed so he'd swallow. They dropped Sam and backed away. Sam got up. "There, was that really so bad?" Sam spit it in Tim's eye and pounded him and Reggie both, then grabbed Tim, slammed him into the bar, took Reggie's knife, and held it to Tim's throat. He noticed Lindsey watching, scared, and threw Tim over to Reggie.

"Go." Sam said.

"Don't think we won't be back." Tim said.

"Don't think I won't be here."

* * *

**IMPALA**

Dean drove. Castiel rid shotgun while Aya was in the back.

**"**You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel was silent.

"Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers." Dean said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean every time I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe?"

"I believe he's out there."

"Good. Go find him."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Sam in years, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy." Dean looked over; the shotgun seat was empty.

* * *

**SAM'S MOTEL ROOM**

Sam slept alone.

"Sam. Sam." Jess said. Sam woke up and looked around. Jess was back. He kissed her on the neck; she rolled over to face him. "So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?"

"I love you, Jess." Sam sat up in bed, turning away from Jess, who sat up too. "God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't." Jess put a hand on Sam's shoulder and morphed into Nick from; Jess had been Lucifer all along.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"Because you freed me." Sam turned to see Lucifer where he expected Jess, and stood up and backed away. "That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer." Sam said.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you."

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer stood and moved closer to Sam.

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

"Of course. I'm an angel."

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"I'll just bring you back." Lucifer sighed. "Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?"

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you." Sam looked up. Lucifer was gone.


	4. Chapter 3 The End

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 3: The end_**

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOTEL**

**_CENTURY HOTEL – NIGHT_**

A religious man stood outside the hotel with a handful of pamphlets. He addressed a passerby while the Impala drove up.

"Hi. Good evening, brother. Is your soul rapture-ready?" The passerby ignored him. "Thank you, sir. God bless." The religious man addressed two passersby while the Impala stopped in front of the hotel. "Good evening, folks. Is your soul rapture-ready? Because what I'd like to do is just show you exactly what God's love is for you." The two also ignored him. "Okay, God bless." Dean and Sabrina got out of the Impala and headed for the hotel. The religious man addressed them. "Excuse me, friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" Dean stopped to look at him.

"Too friggin' much, pal." Dean said. Sabrina smile apologetically at the man. The two entered the hotel while the man watched them.

* * *

**_HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT_**

Dean and Castiel were on the phone while Sabrina was lying on the bed.

"We're talking about the Colt, right? I mean, as in _the_ Colt?" Dean asked.

"We are." Castiel said.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?" A car went by Castiel, who was by the side of the road.

"What? What? Did—I didn't—I didn't get that." Dean laughed.

"You know, it's kind of funny. Talking to a messenger of God on a cellphone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes."

"Okay, all right. I'm—I'm telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"Well, I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the devil, this is how we do it."

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"Where are you now?"

"Kansas City." Dean leaned across the bed to grab the room key off the bedside table. "Century Hotel, room 113."

"I'll be there immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay? We're human. And there's stuff we got to do."

"What stuff?"

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so, you can pop in tomorrow morning."

"Yes. I'll just—" Dean hung up and Castiel heard the dial tone. "—wait here, then." Castiel stood at the side of the road.

"Did you just hang up on him?"

"Not all of us can sleep in the back of the car while the other drives." Dean said raising his arms slightly.

"Hey, I offer to drive _all the time_." Sabrina said. Dean sighed.

"Can we just go to sleep? Please?"

* * *

**_HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT_**

Dean was in bed; Sabrina was cuddled up against him with his arm around her. His phone vibrated; he answered it.

"Damn it, Cas, I need to sleep!" Dean whisper yelled.

"Dean, it's me." Sam said.

"Sam? It's quarter past four."

"This is important." Sabrina stirred.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Go back to sleep." Dean said before getting up. She whined from the loss of heat but pulled the covers closer.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Uh- It's Sam." She sat up, more awake.

"Is he okay?" On the other line Sam smiled slightly, hearing the concern in her voice.

"He's fine, go back to sleep." She gave him a look and threw the covers off.

"Speaker, now." She said.

"Just do it Dean, she's not gunna go back to sleep." Sam said. Dean sighed and pressed the button. "… Hey Bri." Sam said hesitantly. He wanted to talk to her but not that he was on speaker, he was actually a bit nervous to talk.

"Hi Sammy."

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, why are you calling?" Dean asked before Sabrina could answer Sam. Sam hesitated.

* * *

Dean got two beers out of the fridge and walked over to Sabrina who sat at a table. Sam was driving.

"So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom?" Dean asked handing Sabrina a beer.

"That's what he said." Sam said on speaker.

"Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?"

"So, that's it? That's your response?"

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. A—a little panic? Maybe?"

"I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point." Dean said.

"Well I'm not gunna be calm." Sabrina said. "Devil wants to make you his puppet."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to do about it?" Dean asked.

"I want back in, for starters."

"Sam—"

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time."

"Not revenge. Redemption."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and we're gonna be the terrific trio again?"

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Look, Sam—it doesn't matter—whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh, the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere. Stay away from each other for good."

"Dean-" Dean gave Sabrina a look and she stopped.

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us—love, family, whatever it is—they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. Yeah, we're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing, if we just go our own ways."

"What about you and Sabrina?"

"That's-"

"Don't you dare say it's different."

"It is, Aya-"

"What does Aya have to do with this?"

"She can protect Sabrina more than both of us combined. Sabrina's fine with one of us. If she wanted to go with you she could." Dean said slowing a bit to glance at Sabrina. "But the two of _us_, we can't be near each other."

"Dean, don't do this."

"Bye, Sam." Dean hung up.

* * *

**MORNING**

**_HOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

The nightstand clock was smashed; when Dean had answered his phone it was fine. Dean was lying on the springs of the hotel bed; the mattress was gone. Dean got up and looked around; the entire room was trashed. He looked out the window; so was the city. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he realized Sabrina was gone.

* * *

**DESTROYED CITY**

Dean left the hotel and took a look around; the area was devastated, everything broken or graffitied on or both. Dean heard something, like glass smashing. He went to investigate. The first sign of life Dean saw was a girl in an alley with a teddy bear. Dean approached her slowly.

"Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt? You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" Blood dripped from the girl's mouth. The girl shrieked and attacked Dean with a shard of glass. Dean flattened her and looked around, catching sight of a large piece of graffiti: it read "CROATOAN". "Oh, crap."

Several people, all most likely infected with the Croatoan virus the same as the girl, came around the corner. Dean ran. They chased him onto a street blocked by a chain-link fence.

Several soldiers on tanks arrived, shooting the infected people. A glass window shattered.

One of the soldiers flicked a switch on an electronic device. The Contours' "Do You Love Me" plays. The soldier drank from a glass bottle. Gunfire. Two infected fell. A soldier jumps out of a tank. Several soldiers advance with gunfire. More infected fell. Dean stayed under cover and retreated to an alley. More infected fell. Dean made it to the safety of an alley.

* * *

**_HOT ZONE ENCLOSURE – NIGHT_**

Dean broke through the fence. A sign on the fence reads:

**CROATOAN**  
**VIRUS**  
**HOT ZONE**  
**NO ENTRY**  
**BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND**  
**AUGUST 1, 2014**  
**KANSAS CITY**

"August first, 2014." Dean said.

* * *

Dean hotwired a conveniently located, conveniently fueled car.

* * *

**_CAR – NIGHT_**

Dean was driving. There was no cell service and only static on the radio.

"That's never a good sign." Dean said.

""Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia."" Zachariah said. He had arrived in the shotgun seat, startling Dean; he read from a newspaper.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this _Back to the Future_ crap."

""President Palin defends bombing of Houston." Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find me?"

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The Bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on us?"

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send me back, you son of a bitch."

"Surprised you haven't asked about your girlfriend."

"You didn't bring her here…"

"Nope just you."

"Great, so now I don't have to find her, send me back."

"Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." Zachariah vanished.

* * *

**BOBBY'S HOUSE – DAY**

Dean opened the door to Bobby's house.

"Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" Dean called. Dean looked around. The place was pretty thoroughly trashed, and from the spiderwebs and dust, no one had been around in a while.

"Oh, no." Bobby's wheelchair was on its side. Dean set it upright and saw the bullet holes through and dried blood on the back of the seat. "Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean opened a hidden compartment and pulled out John's journal. He found a photo of Bobby with Castiel, three unidentified men, and a sign. "Camp Chitaqua." Dean said.

* * *

**_CAMP CHITAQUA – NIGHT_**

Dean approached the sign from the photo. Men with guns were just inside the fence, patrolling. Dean was careful to stay out of sight. He caught sight of the Impala, smashed up and rusted to hell.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean said. Dean approached the Impala for a better look at the damage, peering inside the driver's side door. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?"

Dean heard something and had barely turned to look when he was knocked out by another Dean, this one 2014!DEAN identified by the military-issue green jacket he was wearing instead of Dean's blue shirt.

* * *

**_DEAN'S CABIN – DAY_**

Dean woke up and discovers he was handcuffed to a ladder. 2014!Dean was across the room cleaning a gun.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?"

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself."

"Very funny."

"Look, man—I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water—nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

"Zachariah." Dean said making 2014!Dean stand."

"Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know." Dean thought, then smirked.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

"Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?"

"It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that."

"What about Sam and Sabrina?" 2014!Dean went still.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"We had other people to worry about."

"Where you going?"

"I got to run an errand."

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." 2014!Dean left.

"Dick." Dean said. "Didn't tell me about Sabrina." He muttered. Dean pried a nail out of the floorboards and used it to remove the handcuffs.

* * *

**_HEADQUARTERS – DAY_**

Dean glanced around the camp.

"Hey, Dean. You got a second?" Chuck asked.

"No—yes. Uh, I—I guess. Hi, Chuck."

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and—and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I—I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be."

"Uh-oh." A woman came up behind Dean and tried to slug him.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean ducked and hid behind Chuck.

"Risa." Chuck said.

"Risa?"

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?"

"Uh, what? I—I don't—did I?" Dean asked. Chuck nodded.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa air-quoted the word.

"Well, I'm sure that we do."

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said.

"Screw you." She said.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean said.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is...Cas still here?"

"Yeah. I don't think Cas is going anywhere." Dean entered another cabin.

* * *

**CASTIEL'S CABIN**

2014!Castiel was sitting in a circle with several woman.

"So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical." He said. 2014!Castiel spotted Dean. "Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" The woman left. "You're all so beautiful." 2014!Castiel stood and stretched his back, grunting.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me."

"Cas, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange."

"What?"

"You...are not you. Not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?"

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice."

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh, generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life."

* * *

**_CAMP – DAY_**

A car and a jeep arrived. 2014!Dean and some soldiers climb out. 2014!Dean grabbed two beers and tossed one to a soldier. They both opened the beers and drank. 2014!Dean drew his gun and pointed it at that soldier.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean said. 2014!Dean shot the soldier. The others looked between the two Deans.

"Damn it." 2014!Dean said. 2014!Dean addressed the soldiers. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

* * *

**_HEADQUARTERS – DAY_**

2014!Dean shoved 2009!Dean into the room and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was that? You just shot a guy in cold blood."

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out." Dean's expression asked for an explanation. "Croats. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"'Troubling a good man'? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone—that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look—"

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I—I'm not trying to mess you—me—us up here."

"I know." 2014!Dean poured two glasses of alcohol.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend.

"Tell me about it." They drank.

"What was the mission, anyway?" 2014!Dean pulled out a gun; it was the Colt. "The Colt?"

"The Colt."

"Where was it?"

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but...I finally got it. And tonight—tonight, I'm gonna kill the devil."

* * *

**_HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT_**

"So, that's it? That's the Colt?" Risa asked.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." 2014!Dean said.

"Great. Have we got anything that can _find_ Lucifer?

"Are you okay?" 2014!Dean asked her.

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and...Risa have a connection." Dean said.

"You want to shut up?" Dean raised his hands in surrender. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?"

"Oh, trust me, he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth."

"Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again." Dena asked.2014!Dean looked at Dean. "No, that's—that's good. Classy."2014!Castiel laughed. 2014!Dean looked at him.

"What? I like past you."

"Lucifer is here. Now. I know the block and I know the building."

"Oh, good—it's right in the middle of a hot zone." 2014!Castiel said.

"Crawling with Croats, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Croats, and we shoot the devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, 'reckless', I could use 'insouciant', maybe."

"Are you coming?" 2014!Castiel sighed.

"Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming."

"Okay. Well, uh. I'll get the grunts moving."

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." 2014!Castiel and Risa left.

"Why are you taking me?" Dean asked.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam? I thought he was dead."

"Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said 'yes'."

"'Yes'?" A long silence. "Wait. You mean—"

"That's right. The big 'yes'. To the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it—the whole damn thing, how bad it gets—so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?"

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To oh-nine?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home—you say 'yes'. You hear me? Say 'yes' to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just—left—gave up! It's too late for me, but for you—"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean. I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say yes." A pause. "But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

* * *

**_CAMP – NIGHT_**

"So, you're really from oh-nine?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, afraid so." Dean said.

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. 'Cause it is."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Okay." Dean got in one of the vehicles. They drove off.

* * *

**_OFF ROAD VEHICLE – NIGHT_**

Dean was riding shotgun in 2014!Castiel's car. 2014!Castiel took some pills.

"Let me see those." Dean said.

"You want some?" 2014!Castiel asked.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Mmm. Don't get me wrong, Cas. I, uh. I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but—what's going on—w-with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" 2014!Castiel laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving. But when they bailed, my mojo just kind of— psshhew!—drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot, laid up for two months."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless. I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But then that's, that's just how I roll."

* * *

**_HOT ZONE – DAY_**

Dean, 2014!Dean, 2014!Castiel, Risa, and other soldiers walked, carrying guns and scanning the area.

* * *

**_JACKSON COUNTY SANITARIUM – DAY_**

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there." 2014!Dean said.

"You sure about this?" Risa asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh, me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked. 2014!Dean went to the side with Dean. "Tell me what's going on."

"What?"

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to me."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them."

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait."

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Croats. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is—"

"A trap. Exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front."

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You and me, we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion?" 2014!Dean looked away. "Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually.

"These people count on you. They trust you.

"They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you.

"Oh, really?

"Yeah." Dean said. 2014!Dean slugged Dean.

* * *

**GARDEN**

Dean woke up on the ground. He heard gunfire in the building and ran toward it. Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and Dean saw 2014!Dean on the ground, neck held down by someone wearing a white shoe. 2014!Dean opened his eyes and saw Dean. The someone shifted his weight; 2014!Dean's neck audibly broke. The someone, Dean saw, was Sam but not; it was Lucifer. He turned around and saw Dean.

"Oh. Hello, Dean." Dean stared at him. "Aren't you a surprise." Thunder and lightning; Lucifer was now behind Dean. "You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?"

"Well, go ahead. Kill me."

"Kill you?" Lucifer looked at the corpse of 2014!Dean. "Don't you think that would be a little...redundant?" He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be painful, speaking to me in this—shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Lucifer reached for Dean's shoulder. Dean moved back. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Dean. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Lucifer examined a rose, but turned away.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God." Dean didn't answer. "You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God, you're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile."

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved him. More than anything. And then God created..." Lucifer smirked. "You. The little...hairless apes. And then he asked all of us to bow down before you—to love you, more than him. And I said, "Father, I can't." I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous." And for that, God had Michael cast me into hell. Now, tell me, does the punishment fit the crime? Especially, when I was right? Look at what six billion of you have done to this thing, and how many of you blame me for it."

"You're not fooling me, you know that? With this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Dean said. Lucifer smiled.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon." Lucifer turned to walk away.

"You better kill me now!" Dean shouted. Lucifer turned back.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear, I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win.

"You're wrong." Dean said. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Luuuci!" Dean froze and his eyes widened as Aya ran up to Lucifer who proceeded to pick her up and twirl her around once. She had a big smile while he had a fond one. Aya looked over at Dean who was shaking his head. She smirked and blinked, her eyes going red then back to blue. She looked from him to 2014!Dean's corpse then back. She looked up at Lucifer. He was looking at Dean then leaned down and kissed Aya.

"See you in five years, Dean." Thunder and lightning; Lucifer was gone. Dean turned around and saw Zachariah behind him, reaching for his forehead with two fingers.

* * *

**_HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT, 2009_**

Dean leaned against the kitchenette sink. Zachariah stood in front of him.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas screw you." Dean said.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the devil wrong. Just say yes."

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say yes and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Dean considered this for a long moment, turning away from Zachariah.

"Nah."

"'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you—" Dean was suddenly gone. "Son of a..."

* * *

**_ROAD – NIGHT_**

Dean turned around and saw Castiel and a very tired looking Sabrina, who happened to be leaning against the angel to keep herself from falling over.

"That's pretty nice timing, Cas." Dean said.

"We had an appointment." Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ever change."

"How did Zachariah find you?"

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?"

"You alright?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, what about you, you looked exhausted."

"I woke up and you were gone to I called Cas." Dean smiled.

"Worried much?" She walked over and hugged him. He put an arm around her waist then pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked.

"Something I should have done in the first place."

* * *

**BRIDGE**

Dean waited by the Impala. Another car pulled up. Sam got out. Dean and Sam approached each other.

"Sam." Dean said. Dean pulled out Ruby's knife. Sam looked at it nervously. Dean held it out to Sam, handle first. "If you're serious and you want back in...you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Sam took the knife. He couldn't meet Dean's eyes.

"Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm...whatever I need to be. But I was, uh—wrong." Dean said.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. The point is...maybe we are each other's Achilles heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other, I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human.

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are the second-best hunter on the planet." Sam nodded.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice." Sam looked around. "Where's Bri?"

"Oh, she took Cas on his first date."

"Oh- wait what?"

"I'm kidding. She got hungry so Cas took her someplace to eat."

"Oh… how is she?"

"Ask her yourself."

* * *

**Please review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4 Fallen Idols

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter.**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 4: Fallen Idols_**

* * *

**_GARAGE – NIGHT_**

The lights flicked on and two men, Jim and Cal, entered.

"All right, buddy, what's so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Trust me, Jim. It's important." Cal led Jim over to a car covered in a sheet. Cal stopped, looking to Jim in excitement.

"Wait a minute, you're not...you're not telling me that this is—"

"Yep."

"You found it?" Cal pulled the sheet off the car, revealing a silver convertible Porsche, labeled "Little Bastard". Jim sighed and chuckled in awe. Jim shook his head. "You found it. Huh." Cal folded up the sheet and tossed it aside as Jim inspected the car closer.

"Oh my God! You sure?"

"VIN numbers match."

"How much you pay?"

"A lot."

"Come on, how much?" Cal chuckled.

"A lot."

"I bet. Wow." Jim whistled. Cal opened the door and got into the driver's seat. "Wow. You start her up yet?"

"Been waiting for you."

"Yeah, waiting to rub my nose in it, right?"

"Exactly." He put his hand on the ignition key.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait. We need to record this for posterity's sake."

"Great idea."

"Yeah, great idea." Jim chuckled. "Oh, man." Jim hurried off back into the house. Cal's face dropped when he breathed out and noticed his breath condense in front of him. Suddenly, the car's radio flicked on of its own volition and jumped rapidly through the stations. Cal tried to correct it with the knobs, but it didn't work.

In the house, Jim found a video camera and adjusted the settings. He heard tires screeching in the garage, then glass breaking.

"Cal? Cal?" He walked back into the garage, video camera held up, recording, but the car was blocked by some shelves. "Hey, you all right, man? I thought I heard something. Cal? Is something wrong?" He walked around to the front of the car, still recording, then stopped dead and lowered the camera. "Oh my God, Cal." The windshield, coated in Cal's blood, was embedded halfway through his skull. Jim screamed. "Cal!" Cal's blood ran down the hood and dripped onto the Porsche insignia and "Little Bastard" decal.

* * *

**IMPALA ****_ROAD – NIGHT_**

The Impala drove along an empty road.

"So—" Sam chuckled. "—what's with this job?"

"Dude suffers a head-on collision in a parked car? I'd say that's worth checking out." Dean said.

"Yeah, definitely, uh, but, uh, we got bigger problems, don't you think?"

"I'm sure the apocalypse'll still be there when we get back." A pause.

"Right, yeah, but I mean, if—if the Colt is really out there somewhere—"

"Hey, we've been looking for three weeks, we got bupkis."

"Okay. But Dean...I mean, if we're gonna—ice the Devil—"

"This is what we're doing! Okay? End of discussion." Sam looked away and sighed. A long pause. "It's just that this is our first real case, back at it together. You know, I, I think we oughta ease into it, put the training wheels back on."

"So you think I need training wheels." Sam said.

"No, 'we'. 'We' need training wheels, you and me. As a team. Okay?" Sam nodded.

"Okay."

"Man, I really want this to be a fresh start, you know? For the both of us." They looked at each other, then Sam nodded again.

"Okay."

* * *

**SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT**

**Canton, Ohio**

Dean and Sam, wearing suits, and Sabrina, in a business blouse and skirt, showed their FBI badges to the sheriff.

"Agents Bonham, Copeland, and Plant ." Dean said. The sheriff shook their hands.

"Rick Carnegie. Good to know ya. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right." Sam said.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it." Sam and Dean frowned at each other.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam asked.

* * *

**INTERVIEW ROOM**

Sam, Sabrina, Dean, and Carnegie were sitting at a table, watching the video that Jim recorded.

"Cal? Is something wrong?" Jim, on the video, asked. The video showed Cal's head smashed into the windshield. "Oh my God, Cal. Cal!" The video cut to static and Carnegie shook his head, then switched off the TV. He dropped the remote on the table and turned to Dean, Sabrina, and Sam.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork." The three look confused.

"I don't follow." Sam said. Sabrina shook her head in agreement with Sam.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal." Carnegie said.

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles." Carnegie said.

"They were best friends." Sam said.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim." Carnegie said.

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Dean asked. Carnegie blinked.

"Drugs, maybe?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, folks! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean said. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam and Sabrina.

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam said.

* * *

**HOLDING CELL**

**_JIM'S CELL – DAY_**

Sam and Sabrina were sitting at a table across from Jim, and Dean stood behind Sam.

"I was in the house when it happened, I didn't even see it." Jim said.

"For argument's sake, say we believe you." Dean said.

"Why would you? The cops didn't."

"Well we're not your typical cops."

"Please, just tell us what you saw." Sam said.

"It's not what I saw, it's what I heard. Tires squealing, glass breaking." Jim said. He sighed. "It was the car that did it." Dean and Sam both raised their eyebrows.

"The car?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I heard about the curse, but, I just thought it was a load of crap."

"Curse, what do you—what do you mean, curse?" Dean asked.

"The car. Little Bastard."

"Li—Little Bastard? As in _the_ Little Bastard?" Dean asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, uh, what's Little Bastard?" Sam asked, Sabrina looking just as confused.

"It's James Dean's car. It's the one he was killed in." Dean said.

"Yeah, that's the one. Cal had been looking for it for years. I mean, hell, we both had. But he found it first." Jim said. Dean leaned closer to Sam.

"Oh, we are definitely checking this out." Dean said.

* * *

**IMPOUND GARAGE**

Dean walked around and inspected Little Bastard with awe, careful not to touch. The windshield was bloodstained and had a piece missing where Cal's head was.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"Christine is fiction. This— This is real."

"Okay. Enlighten us."

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up. And it repaid him by... Falling on him. And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack. I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Hm."

"Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since. I'm telling you, man, if this—if this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy.

"So how do we find out?" Sam asked.

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number." Sam nodded.

"I'm guessing the engine number—?"

"On the engine. Yeah." Dean said.

* * *

Dean and Sam had their jackets off and sleeves rolled up and are staring at Little Bastard with trepidation. Sabrina stood by and looked at the car with a calculated look.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked.

"No. ...No, no, I've—I've got it." Dean addressed Little Bastard. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me." Dean said.

Dean laid down on a roller board with a pencil in his mouth, then rolled himself under the car so his eyes were level with a number printed on the engine. He read the number when the car shuddered and Dean panicked, looking around. Sam appeared on the ground next to the car.

"Need a flashlight?" Sam asked. Dean startled.

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away." Dean said.

"You—uh, okay." Sam said.

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it." Sam stood back up. Dean held a piece of paper up to the engine's number. The car shuddered again and Dean hesitated, then cautiously took a rubbing of the number on the piece of paper with the pencil. He slid out from under the car, exhaling deeply, then stood up quickly. Dean composed himself, then handed Sam the number.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five."

"That's a lot of research." Sam said.

"Well, I guess I just made your afternoon." Sam stared. Dean sighed and walked away.

"I'm gunna go get him some pie." Sabrina said. Sam chuckled.

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

**_GREEN DRAGON TAVERN – DAY_**

Dean sat at the bar, talking to a bartender.

"So, you wanna be an actress, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah.

"That is—that is so funny, because, I am actually—" Dean took out a business card. "—an agent for William Morris Endeavor." She took the card.

"Wow." Dean chuckled as his cell phone rang. He indicated his empty beer glass.

"You mind filling me up again?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, hey, you're a star. All right?" She giggled, took the glass and walked away as Dean answered the call. "Yo."

"Hey. Took me a while, but I traced all the car's previous owners." Sam said. Sam was sitting at his laptop, piles of paper spread around. Sabrina was nearby and looking at some of the papers.

"Any of 'em die bloody?" Dean asked.

"Nope. In fact—" Someone near Dean broke a triangle of pool balls. Sam heard it. "Dean, are you in a bar?"

"No, I—I'm—I'm in a restaurant." The bartender returned and placed Dean's beer on the bar.

"Here's your beer." She grinned.

"Thanks." Dean took the beer as the bartender walked away and Sam shook his head. "That happens to have a bar."

"We've been working our asses off here."

"Hey, world's smallest violin, pal, I spent the afternoon up Christine's skirt. I needed a drink."

"Actually, you didn't."

"Meaning?"

"The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen-seventy-two."

"So you're saying?"

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard."

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?"

"Good question."

* * *

**HOUSE**

**_OFFICE – NIGHT_**

A man, Mr. Hill, sat at his desk, doing some paperwork. A maid, Consuela, came to the door.

"Okay Mister Hill, I finish." She said.

"Thank you, Consuela. Have a good night."

Consuela smiled, nodded, and left. Hill returned to his paperwork and sighed, but was surprised when his breath condensed in front of him. He heard a creak behind him, turned, and stopped.

"Oh my God. It's you." Hill said. He stood. "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead." Abraham Lincoln snarled, teeth bared, and stepped from the shadows, advancing on Hill, who backed away.

"No. No, no, no." Lincoln suddenly appeared right in front of Hill and picked him up by the throat. Lincoln began to strangle Hill. A large splatter of blood hit a framed copy of the Emancipation Proclamation hanging on the wall.

* * *

**_OFFICE – DAY_**

A police forensic squad was investigating and photographing the scene. Carnegie was giving orders as Dean, Sabrina and Sam entered.

"I want you to use a, a fine-tooth comb. The evidence is here, we just gotta find it." Carnegie said.

"Heard you got another weird one." Dean said.

"Uh, well, it's a—it's a little strange on the surface, I admit, but, uh...you know, once you—you look at the facts..."

"William Hill died from a gunshot wound to the head. No gun, no gunpowder, no bullet." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Nope. Nothing strange about that." Dean said.

"Well there's gotta be a reasonable explanation. There always is." Carnegie said.

"Well what's your reasonable explanation?" Dean asked. Carnegie looked around cautiously for a moment and whispered.

"Professional killer."

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Well, CIA, NSA, one o' them trained assassins, like in Michael Clayton." Carnegie said. Sam, Sabrina and Dean all but gaped at Carnegie.

"Right." Dean said. Dean looked at Sam and Sabrina.

"You're welcome to look around, but—but these guys don't leave fingerprints." Carnegie said.

**"**Mind if we talk with the witness?" Sam asked.

"Be my guest. She's not making any sense! And she's not making any sense in Spanish either." Dean nodded slowly.

"Right."

* * *

**_HOUSE — DAY_**

Consuela was sitting on a wooden bench, wrapped in a blanket, talking to a police officer and sobbing. Dean, Sabrina and Sam came outside and walked over to her.

"No puedo vivir aquí. Necesito mi familia. Me voy ahora. Me voy a la casa. No—me voy a la casa en El Salvador ahora."

"Consuela Alvarez?" Dean asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"FBI." The three showed their badges. The police officer left. "Now, uh, you said you saw something in the professor's house. Right? Something in the window?" Dean asked.

"Estaba sacando la basura. Imiré por la ventana y vi al hombre que mató al Señor Hill!" She exclaimed. Sam kneeled in front of her.

"Uh, Señora Alvarez. Cálmese, por favor. Uh—" Sam looked at Dean, thinking. "Uh, díganos lo que vio?" Dean grinned.

"Nice."

"Freshman Spanish." Sam said with a shrug.

"Era alto. Muy alto. Y llevaba el abrigo negro largo y tenía bigotes." Sam glanced between Dean and Consuela as he translated.

"Okay, uh, a tall man, very tall. With a long black coat and a—" Sam gestured to his chin. "A beard?" She nodded. "Beard."

"Y un sombrero."

"Dude was wearing a sombrero?" Dean asked.

"Uh, a hat, not a—a—" Sam gestured near his head.

"No, no, no, un sombrero alto."

"A tall hat?" Sam asked.

"Oh, like a top hat." Dean said.

"Un sombrero alto." Consuela gestured above her head. "Muy alto!"

"What, you mean like a—like a stovepipe hat." Dean said. Dean imitated her gesture.

"Sí."

"Oh yeah, like Abraham Lincoln." Sam shrugged. Consuela started sobbing again.

"Sí. El Presidente Lincoln." Sam and Dean traded confused looks. "Abraham Lincoln kill Mister Hill!" She cried again.

"Huh." Dean said.

"S-so I go home now?" She asked.

"Uh, sí. Gracias." Sam said.

"Gracias." Dean said. Sam turned and frowned at Dean as Consuela walked away.

* * *

**_THE NITE OWL MOTEL – DAY_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean sat at the table, Sam on his laptop and Dean and Sabrina on a new laptop. Sam brought up a webpage. Dean was rewatching the video of Cal's death. He noticed something and frowned, then paused the video and backed up a few frames until a figure in a red jacket appeared reflected in the chrome of a car wheel.

"Whoa." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked. Dean went back and forth between adjacent frames; the figure was present in one but not the other. He picked up the laptop and turned it around so Sam could see.

"It's a freeze-frame from Jim Grossman's video." Sam looked at it. "Am I crazy, or does that look like James Dean?"

"That looks like James Dean." Sam said. Dean set the laptop back in front of himself and Sabrina.

"So we got Abraham Lincoln, _and_ James Dean?" Dean asked. Sam frowned. "Famous ghosts?"

"Maybe."

"Well that's just silly."

"No, actually, uh, there is a ton of lore on famous ghosts. More than the, you know, not-famous kinds. I'm actually surprised we haven't run into one before."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?"

"Who are apparently ganking their fans."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam read off the webpage.

"Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln." Sam said.

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car." Sam raised his eyebrows knowingly. "So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?" Sam shrugged.

"That's what it looks like." Sam said.

"Well, that is muchos loco." Sam grinned.

"'Muy'." He corrected. Dean looked up. "Not 'muchos'."

"Yeah, well, the big question is, what the hell are they doing here?"

"Yeah. Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—"

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?"

* * *

Sam was still working on his laptop while Dean stood by the sink, drinking a can of soda. Sam stopped typing and frowns.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked. Dean walked over and read the screen. "You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

**_CANTON WAX MUSEUM – DAY_**

Sam and Dean walked through the wax museum, checking out the figures. Sam walked past John F. Kennedy and Richard Nixon, then stopped at Abraham Lincoln. Dean frowned at Gandhi.

"Dude, he's short." Dean said.

"Hey. Gandhi was a great man." Sam said.

"Yeah, for a Smurf." The museum owner came down the stairs at a half-jog, slightly out of breath. He was wearing a leather jacket.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year." Dean looked around at the empty rooms.

"This is busy?" Dean asked.

"Well, not right now, but it's early."

"It's four-thirty."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, well, we are writing a piece for _Travel Magazine_." Sam said.

"Yeah, on how, uh, totally non-sucky wax museums are." Dean said.

"That's fantastic. A little press, just what we need." The owner said.

"Great. Well we're interested in a few of your exhibits, specifically Abraham Lincoln and, uh, James Dean." Sam said.

"Two of our most popular displays."

"Oh yeah? So they bring in a lot of visitors?"

"Yeah, we have our regulars."

"I don't suppose that, uh, William Hill and Cal Hawkins were regulars, were they?" Dean asked. The owner nodded.

"As a matter of fact, they were. Yeah, I heard what happened to them. It's tragic, just tragic. Oh—you—that's not gonna be in the article, is it?"

"No. No, no. 'Course not." Sam said.

"You know, I gotta tell you, that—that Lincoln is so lifelike, I mean, you—I mean, you can just imagine him moving around. You ever see anything like that?" Dean asked. The owner frowned.

"Uh...no."

"No?"

"Well, um, is there anything you could think of that would make your museum...unusual? You know, for the article?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'll say. There isn't another place like us, not anywhere." The owner said.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, that's Honest Abe's real hat." He pointed to the hat.

"It is?" Sam asked.

"Almost like his remains." Dean said and looked pointedly at Sam. The owner frowned.

"Uh...I guess?" The owner said. Dean grinned.

"You wouldn't happen to have any of James Dean's personal effects, would you?" Sam asked

"Ooh, yeah. Got his keychain. We got a bunch of stuff, uh, Gandhi's bifocals, FDR's iron lung. This." The owner indicated the leather jacket he was wearing. Sam frowned.

"And who did that belong to?" Sam asked.

"The Fonz. Seasons two through four!" The owner did a double thumbs-up, grinning.

"W-wow. Yeah, that's—that's really cool...ish." Sam said.

"This? This is nothing. I've been working on a new collection of figures. Stuff that'll really wow the kids.

"The kids?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Gen Y." Dean nodded. "Computer games, cell phones, sexting." Dean raised his eyebrows. The owner scoffed. "They're just fads. I'm gonna make wax museums hip again."

The owner grinned and gave his double thumbs-up again. Dean chuckled and Sam returned the thumbs-up.

* * *

**MOTEL**

Sam opened the trunk of the Impala, took out a shotgun and loaded it with shells of rock salt, then put the loaded shotgun back in and closed the lid. He went back into their room. Dean was talking on his cell phone, facing away from the door and Sabrina was sitting on a bed tying her shoes.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, can you believe that? ...Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is. ...Well I'm sorry, but it's true." Sam frowned, then pushed the door shut, causing Dean to spin around. "I'll call you later. Bye." Dean said and hung up before turning to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Did you get the trunk packed up?"

"Yeah, trunk's packed. Who was on the phone?"

"Bobby."

"And?" Dean shook his head.

"Nothing."

"So we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear what I just heard?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Pretend or don't pretend. Whatever floats your boat."

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean." Dean picked up his jacket.

"Well, this is about as fresh as it gets. Now are we going or not?"

Dean walked to the door, opened it, and left. Sam watched him go, sighed, and looked at Sabrina who had finished tying her shoe. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Sammy-"

"Don't defend him, please."

"I wasn't going to defend him." Sabrina said with a frown. "I was going to repeat what I said weeks ago. You're not to blame for anything that's happened." Sam opened his mouth and Sabrina held up a hand. "Don't say anything. Let's go, huh?" She took his hand and they left.

* * *

**_WAX MUSEUM – NIGHT_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean walked through the museum, past Gandhi. Dean approached Lincoln and took off his hat as Sam fetched a metal trash can. Sam turned around to find Dean wearing Lincoln's hat.

"Check it out." Dean lowered his voice, imitating Lincoln. "Four score and seven years ago, I had a funny hat." Dean said. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Dean." Sam said. Sam sighed and put the trash can down, holding his hand out for the hat.

"We can't have any fun with this?" Dean asked. Dean took the hat off and tossed it into the trash can.

"Let's just torch the objects, torch the ghosts, get outta here. Okay?" Sam asked.

"I'll go grab East of Eden's keychain." Dean said. Dean walked into the next room. Sam scanned the room. He looked at Lincoln, then narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. The double doors Dean went through slam shut. Sam and Sabrina spun around to face the doors.

"Dean?" Sam went over to the doors, shotgun in hand. "Dean?"

Sam tried the door handles but the doors wouldn't budge. He noticed his breath condensing in front of him and spun around, shotgun held at the ready. He looked from Lincoln to Gandhi and back again as he crept forward slowly. Sam heard a creak to his left and he turned. The shotgun flew out of his hands. Defenseless, Sam stood still for a second and Sabrina watched, shocked, as Gandhi leaped onto his back. Gandhi wrapped his arms around Sam's neck but Sam slammed him into the wall and Gandhi fell off. He got up and they circled around each other, then Gandhi scrambled under Sam's legs and jumped on his back again. Sam threw himself backwards and crashed through a table, and Gandhi let go momentarily but jumped on Sam's back a third time and began to strangle him just as Dean burst through the double doors.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Is that Gandhi?" Dean asked.

"Yeah!"

"Dude, he's squirrelly."

"Get the—" Gandhi elbowed Sam in the chest, winding him. Sam indicated Gandhi's wax figure with a shake of his head and Dean and Sabrina both ran over to it. "Do it!"

"Get the what?" Dean asked

"Glasses!" Both Sam and Sabrina shouted as Sabrina grabbed them off the Gandhi wax figure and ran over to the trash can. Sam began to gasp and choke, running out of oxygen. Sabrina threw the glasses in the trash bin and Dean squirted lighter fluid on them and finally lit them on fire with a match. Gandhi disappeared, and Sam gasped for air.

"You couldn't have been a fan of someone cool?" Dean asked. Sam stared. "Really? Gandhi?"

* * *

**_NITE OWL MOTEL – DAY_**

Dean grabbed his shirts out of a drawer and shoved them in his bag.

"Ready to blow this joint?" Dean asked. Sam came out of the bathroom, zipping up his toiletries bag.

"Dean, didn't it strike you as strange the way Gandhi just...vanished?" Sam asked.

"Strange how?"

"No screaming, no big flame-out, I mean, that isn't the way ghosts usually go."

"Still, I torched, he vanished."

"Yeah, but I—" Sam sighed. "Also, I feel like he was...trying to take a bite out of me."

"A bite?"

"Yeah, like he was hungry. But the thing is, Gandhi—or, the real Gandhi—he was a—"

"A what?" Sam hesitated. "Spit it out."

"He was a fruitarian." Dean stared at Sam, then laughed.

"Let me get this straight. Your, uh, ultimate hero was not only a short man in diapers, but he was also a fruitarian?"

"That's not the point."

"That is good. That is—even for you, that is good."

"Look, I'm just saying, I'm not so sure this thing is over." Dean spread his arms out.

"It was a ghost. It was a weirdly super-charged fruitarian ghost, but it was still a ghost. Now let's go." Dean picked up his bag.

"So first you drag me into town, and now you're dragging me back out." Dean threw his bag over his shoulder.

"You ain't steering this boat. Let's go, chop chop." Dean walked towards the door.

"You know, this isn't gonna work." Sam said. Dean stopped and turned.

"What isn't?"

"Us. You, me, and Bri together, I—I thought it could, but it can't."

"You're the one that wanted back in, chief."

"And you're the one who called me back in."

"I still think we got some trust building to do."

"How long am I gonna be on double-secret probation?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Till I say so."

"Look. I know what I did. What I've done. And I am trying to climb out of that hole, I am, but you're not making it any easier."

"So what am I supposed to do, just let you off the hook?"

"No. You can think whatever you want. I deserve it, and worse. Hell, you'll never punish me as much as I'm punishing myself, but the point is, if we're gonna be on the same team, you and I—it has to be a two-way street."

"So we just go back to the way we were before?

"No, because we were never that way before. Before didn't work." Dean frowned. "How do you think we got here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dean, one of the reasons I went off with Ruby...was to get away from you."

"What?"

"It made me feel strong. Like I wasn't your kid brother."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, it's my fault. All I'm saying is that, if we're gonna do this, we have to do it different, we can't just fall into the same rut." Dean shook his head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're gonna have to let me grow up, for starters." Sam said. Dean's cell phone rang. He stared at Sam, then put his bag down and answered it.

"Yeah?" He looked to Sam, then away again. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean hung up. "I guess you were right about this not being over."

* * *

**_SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT – DAY_**

Sam, and Dean, back in suits, walked in and head straight over to Carnegie, who was sitting at a desk.

"Sheriff Carnegie?" Sam asked.

"Sheriff, what happened?" Dean asked.

"I, uh, uh..." Carnegie shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know!" He indicated the interview room where two young woman were sitting at the table, crying. Dean and Sam walked in.

"Excuse us, girls. Hi, we're with the FBI." Dean said.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"It was horrible!" The first girl said.

"Way horrible."

"What was horrible?" Sam asked.

"I thought she'd be nice!" the second girl looked to the first.

"I still can't believe it." She said.

"Believe what?" Dean asked.

"She took Danielle!"

"Who?" The girls looked at each other.

"It's okay, you're safe, just, tell us. Who took your friend?" Sam asked.

"It was...Paris Hilton." The boys stared.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"She looked really good, though.

"Skinny!" The first girl said.

"Skinny and fast.

"Mm." The first girl nodded.

"What—wait—huh?" Dean asked.

"Uh, um...where did they go?" Sam asked.

"We don't know."

"They just vanished."

"Would you excuse us for just a minute?" Dean asked. He and Sam walked back to the doorway and spoke just above a whisper. "Paris Hilton's not dead as far as we know, right?" Dean asked.

"Pretty sure, no." Sam said.

"Which means it's not a—"

"Ghost. No."

"So, what? Paris Hilton is a homicidal maniac—"

"Or we missed something."

"What do you wanna do?"

* * *

**_MORGUE – DAY_**

Sam, now in blue scrubs, was looking through Cal's file. He read through the notes and frowned when he found something. He pulled out Cal's body from the freezer and used a scalpel to cut open Cal's chest, then pushed his gloved hand inside. There was a squelch and Sam closed his eyes and breathed out.

"That's right." Sam frowned and pulled his hand out, fingers covered in blood. He held up two small round things. "What the hell?"

* * *

Sam, back in his suit, came out of the building to meet up with Dean and Sabrina. Sam shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe I missed it." Dean and Sabrina stood up and walked with Sam back to the Impala.

"Missed what?" Dean asked.

"Went back over the other two vics. There was blood loss. Major."

"Oh, well, being a gory smear will do that to you."

"No, I—I mean more blood loss than a—a car crash or a head wound should cause, almost like it—"

"Something's feeding."

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

"And then—" Sam took out a plastic bag. "There were these." Dean and Sabrina looked at the bag; it contained the two things Sam found. Dean picked up the corner to inspect them closer.

"What are those, seeds?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They were in both vics' bellies." Dean took his hand off the bag quickly.

"I hope you washed your hands."

"They're unlike any seed I've ever seen before, Dean."

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get any geekier." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and got into the Impala.

"Oh come on." Sabrina said. "It's adorable when Sammy geeks out." She smiled at him and he chuckled.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Sam was on his laptop again, the seeds out of their bag and sitting on the table next to him. Dean was sitting on the bed using his laptop. Sabrina was searching on her phone, while lying on the other bed. Sam grinned.

"Yahtzee."

"What?" Dean asked.

"The seeds aren't from around here. In fact, they're not from any tree or plant in the country."

"Where are they from?"

"Eastern Europe. From a forest in the Balkans, which is not even there anymore. It was chopped down, like, thirty years ago."

"So?"

"So, local legend has it that the forest was guarded by a pagan god whose name was Leshi. Um, a mischievous god, could take on infinite forms—"

"And let me guess. He liked to munch on his fans." Sam chuckled.

"Yep. Could be appeased only with the blood from his worshippers. It would drain 'em, then stuff their stomachs with the seeds." Dean got up and came over to Sam.

"So how's he doing it? What, he touches James Dean's keychain and then morphs into James Dean?"

"Hm. It's as good a guess as any."

"Yeah, well, whatever. How do we kill him?"

"Says here to chop off his head with an iron axe." Dean nodded.

"All right. Let's go gank ourselves a Paris Hilton."

* * *

**_WAX MUSEUM – NIGHT_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean entered –Dean carrying an axe, Sam a flashlight, and Sabrina a smaller flashlight – and walked past the now hatless Abraham Lincoln wax model. They split up and searched separate rooms. Sam came across a door with signs on it reading "Sorry for the inconvenience, CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS" and "DANGER DO NOT ENTER". He whistled and Dean and Sabrina met up with him.

They broke the latch and open the door, pushing through a plastic sheet to find a room decorated like a clearing in the woods, with a path leading up the middle to a white house with a wax figure of a man in a suit standing on the front porch. Sam noticed a young woman, who must be Danielle, standing next to a tree and tied by her wrists to it.

"Hey." Sam said. He ran over and checked her pulse.

"She alive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Barely." The axe flew out of Dean's hand and embedded itself in a tree on the other side of the path. Dean spun around to find Paris Hilton; this must be the Leshi. She grinned and punched Dean multiple times in the face, sending him to the ground. She flipped her hair as Sam lunged at her, but she shoved him and sent him and Sabrina flying across the room. They collided with the front wall of the house and fell to the ground, unconscious. Sam ending up on Sabrina. Dean shook his head and looked up to see the Leshi standing over him.

"Awesome." Leshi said. She raised her stiletto-clad foot and stomped on Dean's face.

* * *

The Leshi sat on a tree stump near the house with another tree stump serving as a table next to her. Laid on it were various knives; she picked one up and began filing her nails, causing small sparks. Dean, Sabrina and Sam were tied to two trees side-by-side, in the same fashion as Danielle. Sabrina was tied to one a few feet away. They woke up one after the other and struggled for a second before they realized where they are.

"Oh. I'm so glad you're awake for this. This is gonna be huge." The Leshi said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Super. Yeah, I wouldn't wanna miss it." Dean said. He pulled at his ropes discreetly.

"I mean, I've been stuffing myself with fast food lately. So it's nice to do the ritual right. Prepare a nice, slow meal for a change."

"Just like the good old days, huh?" Sam asked.

"You have no idea. People adored me. They used to throw themselves at me, with smiles on their faces."

"Yeah, I guess these days nobody gives a flying crap about some backwoods forest god, huh?" Dean asked. The Leshi stopped filing her nails with a threatening glare.

"No. Not since they cut down my forest and built a Yugo plant."

"March of progress, sister." Leshi filed her nails a few more times.

"For years now, I've been wandering. Hungry. Scared. Scrounging for scraps. So not sexy." Dean made a face. "But then, the best thing ever happened." She put the knife down. "Someone tripped the apocalypse. And I thought, what the hell, I'm tired of watching what I eat. I wanna pig out. So I found this little place. It's awesome. Adoring fans stroll right in the door.

"Yeah. But they're not your fans." Sam said.

"So? They worship Lincoln, Gandhi, Hilton...whatever. I'll take what I can get."

"You know, I gotta tell you, you are not the first god we've met, but you are...the nuttiest." Dean said.

"No, you, you people, you're the crazy ones. You used to worship gods. But this?" The Leshi indicated her Paris Hilton disguise. "This is what passes for idolatry? Celebrities? What have they got besides small dogs and spray tans?" Sam frowns. Dean raised his eyebrows, nodding. "You people used to have old-time religion. Now you have _Us Weekly_."

"I don't know, I'm more of a _Penthouse Forum_ man myself." Dean said. He winked and clicked his tongue at the Leshi. She got up and stalked over to him.

"Maybe, but...there's still a lot of yummy meat on those bones, boy."

"Well I hate to break it to you, sister, but, uh...you can't eat me. See, I'm not a Paris Hilton BFF. I've never even seen _House of Wax_." Dean said. Sam looked at Dean and frowned.

"No. But I can totally read your mind, Dean. I know who your hero is. Your daddy. Am I right?" Dean didn't reply. She smirked and walked over to the tree with the axe embedded in it. When her back was turned, Dean pulled at his ropes again. "And this belonged to him. Didn't it? Poor little Dean. All you ever wanted was to be loved by your idol. One distant father figure, coming right up."

She went to touch the axe when Dean finally pulled his wrist free of the ropes. He sprinted across the clearing and tackled the Leshi to the floor. Sam pulled desperately at his ropes as the Leshi managed to kneel on top of Dean and punched him repeatedly in the face. Sam finally pulled free and dashed over the clearing. Dean got a punch in and threw the Leshi off him as Sam pulled the axe from the tree. Dean rolled out of the way and Sam brought the axe down five times on the Leshi's neck. Her head rolled free of her body and Sam panted in exertion, his face covered in blood. Dean, still on the floor, looks up when Sam turned to him and grinned, and Dean held up a finger.

"Not a word."

"Dude. You just got whaled on by Paris Hilton!"

"Shut up." He lied back and grunted in pain, holding his head.

"Little help guys?" Sabrina asked. Sam walked over.

"Where's Aya?" He asked as he got her free.

"Look at the rope." Sam looked at it and saw a devils trap drawn on it. "They know demons when they see them."

* * *

**_THE NITE OWL MOTEL – DAY_**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam, carrying their bags, were walking to the Impala. Dean was talking on his cell phone.

"Uh-huh. All right. Thank you" Dean hung up. "Sheriff Carnegie. Danielle's gonna be all right. She's sworn off _The Simple Life_, but other than that—"

"Glad she's okay." Sam said.

"It gets better. Sheriff's putting out an APB on Paris Hilton." Dean chuckled. "That oughta be good." Dean took out his keys and opened the trunk of the Impala. They put their bags inside. "Hey, listen, I was thinking about what you said yesterday. About me keeping too tight of a leash on you." Sam looked at him. "Hell, maybe you're right. I mean, look, I'm not exactly Mister Innocent in this whole mess either, you know. I did break the first seal.

"You didn't know." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, neither did you." Sam looked down. "I'm not saying demon blood was a great way to go, but, you did kill Lilith."

"And start the apocalypse."

"Which neither of us saw coming, I mean, who'd have thought killing Lilith would've been a bad thing?" Dean paused. "Point is, I was so worried about watching your every move that I didn't see what it was actually doing to you." Dean paused again. "So, for that I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Dean closed the trunk and took the keys.

"So where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"The way I see it, we got one shot at surviving this."

"What's that?"

"Maybe I am on deck for the devil, maybe same with you and Michael, maybe there's no changing that."

"Well that's encouraging."

"But, we _can_ stop wringing our hands over it. We gotta just grab onto whatever's in front of us, kick its ass, and go down fighting." Dean considered this, then nodded.

"I can get on board with that." Sam nodded.

"Okay. But we're gonna have to do it on the same level." Dean grinned slightly.

"You got it." Sam nodded again.

"I say we get the hell outta here."

"Hell yeah." They turned to go to their respective sides of the car, but Dean stopped and looked down at the keys.

"Hey." Dean said. Sam turned around, then Dean, and Dean held out the keys. "You wanna drive?" Sam looked down at the keys.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I could, uh...I could use a nap. Sam smiled a little and Dean handed him the keys.

"When do I get to drive?" Sabrina asked with a pout.

"Later, Princess, For now, you're my pillow." He said with a smirk and the two got into the back while Sam got into the driver's seat. Sam started up the car and started to pull away as Dean got comfortable in the back. Sam looked at Sabrina in the rear view mirror.

"Hey Bri?'

"Yes Sammy?"

"How come the Leshi didn't try to take the form of your idol?"

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Dean said.

"I don't have an idol, really."

"Really? There's no one?" Sam asked.

"Well…"

"What about Aya?" Dean asked.

"You probably don't want to meet her idol." Sabrina said.

"Why, who is it?

"Her father." Sabrina said. "Actually… I get you could say I have two "idols"" She held up finger quotes.

"Who?" Sam asked. Sabrina smiled.

"I'll tell you two another time." Dean shrugged.

"Alright." Sam glanced at Sabrina in the mirror and she smiled at him with a small wink. He smiled back; understanding.

* * *

**Once again sorry this took so long. Anyone know how to change the doc manager back to normal?**


	6. Chapter 5 the children are our future

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina._**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 5: I believe the children are our future_**

* * *

**_LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_**

**Alliance, Nebraska**

A young woman, whose name is Amber, watched a movie on television. A hairbrush sat on top of the TV. Amber leaned forward and took the brush, brushing her hair while she watched. Amber heard something and turned around. She put the brush back and got up to look around.

"Jimmy?" She asked. Amber walked a little further and slid a closet open to reveal a boy, Jimmy, unmoving and covered in something red that looked like blood. Amber sighed. "I told you to go to bed."

"I can't. I'm dead." Jimmy answered with minimal movement. Amber leaned down to touch the red stuff.

"What is this—ketchup? Gross!" Jimmy got up.

"Ow! You're mean."

"Yeah, that's what your parents pay me for—to be mean." Amber put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, pushing him along. He was wearing a headband with arrow halves on either side. "Bed—now!"

"Okay, okay. Just wait." Amber let go. Jimmy turned around and took off the headband. "Wait. I'll go to bed _if_ you let me touch your boob." Amber sighed, shoving Jimmy along.

"Oh! Go!" Amber watched Jimmy climb the stairs, then went back to the movie. She heard barking and turned off the TV; the barking continues. Amber went to the window and moved the curtains to look out.

* * *

**_LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_**

There was nothing but static on the TV. A man and woman, Jimmy's parents, walked past the window and into the house. Amber was lying on her side on the sofa, apparently asleep.

"I'll, uh, take Amber home. Don't wait up." Jimmy's father said. The mother, whose name was Francine, went upstairs. The father shut off the TV and went to the back of the sofa. "Amber." He said. No response. "Amber." No response. "Amber?"

The father leaned down to touch Amber and felt something squelch. He turned on the light and looked at the liquid on his fingers: blood. The father rolled Amber onto her back. There was a hole in her skull that showed her brain. "Francine!"

* * *

**MORGUE**

Dean and Sam, wearing suits, and Sabrina held up FBI badges.

"Agents Page, Plant and Parker, FBI.

"What brings you by?" The doctor asked.

"We need to see Amber Freer's body." Sam said.

"Really? What for?"

"The police report said something clawed through her skull?" Dean asked.

"You didn't read the autopsy report that I emailed out this morning?"

"W-we had, uh, server issues." Sam said. The doctor walked away. Dean, Sabrina and Sam followed. The doctor opened one of the freezers and pulled out the slab with Amber's body. He tossed back the sheet from her head.

"When they brought her in, we thought she was attacked by a wolf or something." The doctor said.

"Or something." Dean said.

"But we were wrong." The doctor picked up a plastic bag from the slab and showed it to the three.

"Is that a—" Sam asked.

"It's a press-on nail. We found it in her temporal lobe." The doctor said.

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"Wait, are you—you saying that she did this to herself?" Dean asked.

"Uh-huh. She scratched her brains out. It'd take hours, and it'd hurt like hell, but sure—it's possible."

"How?"

"Pick your acronym—OCD, PCP. It all spells crazy." The doctor said. Sam pulled back the sheet a little further. Amber's right hand had four press-on nails still attached; the middle finger had nothing.

"My guess, some kind of phantom itch. I mean, an extreme case, but…"

"Phantom itch?" Sam asked.

"Yup." The doctor covered Amber's head and slid the slab back into the freezer, closing the door. "All it takes is someone talking about an itch—or thinking about one, even—and suddenly you can't stop scratching."

"Thanks, doc." Sam said. Sam scratched under his collar and Dean scratched his ear. Sabrina looked at the two.

* * *

**JIMMY'S HOUSE**

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Sam was sitting in the armchair in Jimmy's family's living room, holding a notebook and pen, and Jimmy's father and Francine were sitting on the sofa. Dean was wandering around behind them. Sabrina stood to the side of Sam.

"Okay. Okay, now, some of these questions might seem a bit odd, but please just bear with me." Sam said. "Have you noticed any cold spots in the house?"

"Uh...no." Jimmy's father said.

"Okay, uh, what about strange smells? Dean looked around a corner. Jimmy was there.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't know yet." Dean walked up to Jimmy. "It's, uh, Jimmy, right?" Jimmy nodded. "So, Amber was your babysitter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked. Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things. _Dynasty_ and bedtime." Dean chuckled. "Did you, uh, you see anything strange that night?"

"No, sir."

"You sure about that?"

"I—I would tell you if I knew something." Dean looked at him. "I promise. One hundred percent. Cross my heart." Dean looked back over his shoulder, then back at Jimmy.

"Well, Jimmy, I, uh...I happen to know you're lying."

"I'm not." Dean leaned down and put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"We gonna start talking truth, or are you and me gonna have to take a little trip downtown?"

* * *

The trio was leaving. Dean held up a packet of itching powder.

"Kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush." Dean said.

"Dean, there's no way itching powder made that girl scratch her brains out. It's just ground-up maple seeds." Sam said.

"If you have any other theories, I'm open to 'em." A cell phone rang. Sam pulled his out and answered it. Dean opened the Impala's driver's door.

"Yeah? ...Yeah, we'll be right there." Sam and Sabrina went around behind the car. They all got in.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL ROOM – DAY_**

A nurse zipped up a body bag and he and another nurse rolled it out of the room while the doctor watches from the corridor. Sam, Sabrina and Dean came up behind him.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Guy got electrocuted." The doctor said.

"Any idea how?" Dean asked.

"Eh, maybe a loose wire or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything."

"Witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, guy in there—Mr. Stanley." Stanley was an old man sitting in a chair in the room, looking out the window. "He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile."

"Thanks." Sam said. The three entered the room. The doctor left. "Um, Mr. Stanley?"

"It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work."

"What would work?" Dean asked. Stanley looked at him.

"All I did was shake his hand." Stanley held out his hand: he was holding a joy buzzer. Sam and Dean looked at it and each other.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean put on a pair of goggles and a pair of gloves. He adjusted the goggles and picked up the joy buzzer. He looked at the joy buzzer for a moment, then turned to Sam and Sabrina

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Hit it, Mr. Wizard." Sam said. Sam and Sabrina each held a pair of goggles to their eyes. There was a large uncooked ham in two stacked aluminum-foil pans sitting on the table in front of Dean. Dean held the joy buzzer over the ham, hesitated, and pressed it to the ham. Electricity crackled. Steam rose from the ham as it changed color. When the ham was blackened, Dean removed the joy buzzer. The ham sizzled. Sam and Sabrina lowered the goggles and gawked. Dean flipped up the dark-plastic visor on the goggles.

"That'll do, pig." Dean said.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. Dean took off the goggles, still staring at the now-cooked ham. "That crap isn't supposed to work."

"This thing doesn't even have batteries." Dean had taken off one glove then removed the other.

"So...so, what? Are—are we looking at cursed objects?"

"Cursed pranking toys?" Sabrina asked.

"Sounds good." Dean said. Dean pulled out a knife, flipped it open, and cut a piece off the ham. "Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." Dean said. He ate a piece of ham. "Is there any link between the, uh, the joy buzzer and the itching powder?"

"Uh, one was made in China, the other Mexico, but they were both bought from the same store." Sam said. Dean cut off another piece of ham.

"Hmm." Dean held up the piece of ham. Sam and Sabrina shook their head. Dean ate the ham.

"Really Dean?"

"I'm not gunna waste it." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_CONJURARIUM – DAY_**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked up to the store. The door chimed when they walked in. Someone laughed and the door chimed again. The trio walked around.

"Sam!" Dean said. Dean picked up a whoopee cushion and held it up, grinning. Sam sighed and shook his head, turning away. Dean brought the whoopee cushion up to the checkout counter, which had a display of rubber chickens next to it. The owner came out of the back room.

"Welcome to the Conjurarium, sanctum of magic and mystery." He said. Sam and Sabrina came up to the counter.

"You the owner?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"You sold any itching powder or joy buzzers lately?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, a grand total of one of each. They aren't exactly big-ticket items. Look, you folks here to buy something or what?" Dean pulled some cash out of his wallet, held up the whoopee cushion, and handed the owner the cash.

"So, you get many customers?" Sam asked.

"Kids come in. They don't buy much, but they're more than happy to break stuff. These days, all they care about are their iPhones and those kissing-vampire movies. The whole thing makes me just— "

"Angry?" Dean asked. The owner paused, then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am angry. This shop has been my life for twenty years, and now it's wasting away to nothing."

"Which is why you hate them."

"I suppose."

"You wish there was something you could do about it."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you're taking revenge." Dean pulled a rubber chicken off the display and slapped it down on the counter. "With this." Dean held up the joy buzzer and pressed it to the rubber chicken. Electricity crackled. The owner yelps and leaped back.

"Oh! No!" The rubber chicken melted. The owner stared, making inarticulate noises. The trio watched him.

"Yeah, something tells me this guy is not a powerful witch." Sam said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Dean said and the three left.

* * *

**ANOTHER HOUSE**

**_GIRL'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

A girl's father held up a baby tooth to showed the girl, who was sitting in bed.

"I'll just slip this tooth under your pillow, and while you're asleep, the tooth fairy will float down and swap it out for a quarter."

"So some freak is gonna come in my room while I'm sleeping and take my tooth? Sounds scary. No, thank you." She said.

"Come on." The father stood up and fussed with the girl's pillows. The girl lied back and the father tucked her in, then gave her a kiss. "Good night, sweetie." The father turned off the light as he left. The girl shifted position.

* * *

**_FATHER'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

The girl snuck into her father's room, tooth in hand, hid it under his pillow, and snuck out. He didn't notice. He rolled over. A long pause.

A hand covered the father's mouth. He startled awake. A man was standing there, wearing a pink tutu and sparkly wings: it was the Tooth Fairy.

"Shh! Hold still. You might feel just a little...pinch."

The Tooth Fairy reached into the father's mouth with a pair of pliers. The father tried to scream. The Tooth Fairy pulled out a tooth.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – DAY_**

The girl's father was lying in a hospital bed. A nurse offered him a glass with a straw. He waved it away. Sabrina and Sam were in the room, Sam with a notebook and pen; they left. Dean was in the corridor, talking to another nurse, whose name was Jen Fremont.

"Well, I, uh, appreciate that, Nurse..." Dean said. Dean read her name tag. "Fremont."

"Please—call me Jen."

"Oh. Jen it is." Fremont smiled at Dean and left. Sam cleared his throat. Dean turned to him, clapping once. "What's up with Toothless? Cavity creeps get ahold of him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Close. He wrote up a description." Sam said. He read from the notebook. "Five foot ten, three hundred fifty pounds, wings, and a pink tutu. Said it was the tooth fairy."

"So he's obviously whacked out on painkillers."

"Maybe. Whatever it was got past locked doors and windows without triggering the alarm."

"Come on. Tooth fairy?"

"And it left thirty-two quarters underneath his pillow. One for each tooth." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Well, I will see your crazy and raise you some. There's a couple of kids upstairs with stomach ulcers—say they got it from mixing Pop Rocks and Coke. Another guy...his face...froze that way."

"What way?" Dean looked in all directions, then pulled out the sides of his mouth and crosses his eyes. He held it for a moment and let go. "He, uh, held it too long, and it—it stuck. They're flying in a plastic surgeon." Dean poked at his cheeks and wiggled his chin.

"So, I mean, if you add all that up..." Sam hesitates. Dean raised his eyebrows. "I got nothing." Sam started down the hallway past Dean and Sabrina, who turned around to walk alongside him.

"I thought sea-monkeys were real."

"They are. They're brine shrimp."

"No, no, no, I mean like in the ads. You know, like the sea-monkey wife cooks the pot roast for the sea-monkey husband, and the sea-monkey kids play with the dog in a sea-monkey castle—real. I mean, I was six, but I believed it."

"Okay."

"Point is..." Dean stopped making Sabrina and Sam stop and turn. "Maybe that's the connection. The tooth fairy, the Pop Rocks and Coke, the joy buzzer that shocks you—they're all lies that kids believe."

"And now they're coming true. Okay, so whatever's doing this is—is reshaping reality. It has the powers of a god. Or—" Sam rolled his eyes. "—of a trickster."

"Yeah, with the sense of humor of a nine-year-old."

"Or you." Sam walked off and Dean followed. Sabrina frowned before following.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean sat at the table and took another bite from a sandwich. The remnants of the cooked ham sat on the table. The door opened and Sam came in, holding a map. Dean looked up.

"Dude, seriously—still with the ham?" Sam asked. Dean talked through the mouthful.

"We don't have a fridge." Sam closed the door and put the map down in front of Dean.

"Well, I found something." Dean stood up for a better view. Sam pointed to a red X on the map for every incident. "Um, tooth fairy attack was here, Pop Rocks and Coke was here, then you've got itching powder, face freeze, and joy buzzer—all located within a two-mile radius." Sam indicated the area containing all the red X's.

"So, we got a blast zone of weird, and inside, fantasy becomes reality."

"Looks like." Sam said.

"And what's the A-bomb at its center?"

"Four acres of farmland...and a house."

"Our motel isn't in that circle, by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean hesitated, then held up his right hand: the palm was covered in hair. Sam looked away, closing his eyes. "Ugh, dude—" Sam sighed. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"I got bored. And well Sabrin-" Dean said with a grin.

"_Don't … _You know you can go blind from that, too." Sam said.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go check out that house." Dean walked around Sam.

"Hey, do not use my razor!" Sam called after him. Dean smirked. A moment later Sabrina came into the room.

"Where's Dean?"

"Uh, bathroom." Sam said looking away from her.

"Okay…" She gave Sam a confused look.

* * *

**JESSE'S HOUSE**

**_FARMHOUSE – DAY_**

A mail truck drove past the house and past the Impala, which pulled up and parked. Dean and Sam, wearing suits, got out with Sabrina and crossed the street, walking up to the house. Dean checked Ruby's knife, which was tucked into his belt. Sam bent down to pick the lock, but straightened up in a hurry when the door opened. A boy was there; his name was Jesse.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hi. Uh, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Who wants to know?" Jesse asked. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"The, uh..." Dean cleared his throat and pulled out his badge, showing it to Jesse while Sam and Sabrina went for their badges. "FBI." Sam and Sabrina held up their badge. Jesse took Dean's.

"Let me see that." He said. Jesse examined Dean's badge and handed it back. Sam and Sabrina put theirs away. :So, what, you guys don't knock?"

"Are your parents home?" Dena asked.

"They work."

"Well, you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Jesse said.

"Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities." Dean held up his badge again. Jesse was unimpressed. He glanced between the three of them. D

* * *

**_KITCHEN – DAY_**

A pot of soup was boiling on the stove. Jesse went up to it and turned it off. The trio followed him into the kitchen, looking around. Dean hung back.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It's called soup." Jesse said waking the pot off the stove. "You heat it up and you eat it." Sam chuckled.

"Right. I, I know. It's just, um...I used to make my own dinner, too, when I was a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid." Dean noticed the artwork on the fridge.

"Right. No, I, I know. Um..." Sam held out his hand. "I'm Robert, by the way." Jesse shook his hand.

"Jesse."

"Jesse, nice to meet you." Dean stepped closer, holding a picture of a bearded man with pink wings and tutu.

"Did you draw this?" Dean asked. Jesse nodded.

"It's the tooth fairy."

"That's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. My dad told me about him." Jesse said. Dean glanced at Sam.

"Huh."

"What, didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?"

"My dad?" Dean chuckled. "My dad told me different stories."

"Well, the tooth fairy isn't a story."

"What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?"

"That stuff will make you scratch your brains out."

"Pop Rocks and Coke?" Dean asked.

"You mix them, and you'll end up in the hospital. Everyone knows that." Dean pulled the joy buzzer out of his pocket and held it up. "You shouldn't have that."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"It can electrocute you."

"Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. Doesn't even have batteries." Dean said.

"So it can't shock you?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. Not at all. I swear."

"Oh. Okay." Jesse said.

"I mean, all it does is just shake in your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean pressed the joy buzzer to Sam's chest. It buzzed. Sam stiffened up and turned to Dean, looking murderous. "What did you say your name was, again?"

* * *

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked as the three left the house.

"I had a hunch. I went with it."

"You risked my ass on a hunch?" Sam asked.

"You're fine. Besides, now we know who's turning this town into Willy Wonka's worst nightmare."

"The kid." The three stopped walking.

"Yeah. Everything Jesse believes comes true. He thinks the tooth fairy looks like Belushi, uh, joy buzzers really shock people, boom, that's what happens." Dean said.

"Yeah, but convince him the joy buzzers don't actually work, and they go from killing machines back into crap toys."

"He probably doesn't even know he's doing it." Dean, Sabrina and Sam looked back at the house. The curtains on an upstairs window parted and Jesse looked out at them. Dean waved and Sabrina smiled.

"How is he doing it?" Dean asked. The three walked away and Jesse watched them go.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean, still in his suit though without the jacket, sat in bed, reading something that wasn't John's journal. Sabrina was on the other bed listening to her ipod. The door opened. Dean looked up. Sam, still in his suit and jacket, closed the door. Sabrina took her earbuds out.

"So, dug up what I could on Jesse Turner. It's not much. Uh, B student, won last year's Pinewood Derby. But get this. Jesse was adopted. His birth records are sealed." Sam said.

"So you unsealed them, and?" Dean asked.

"There's no father listed, but Jesse's biological mom is named Julia Wright. She lives in Elk Creek, on the other side of the state." Sam said. Dean closed his book and threw it down on the bed.

* * *

**_RUNDOWN HOUSE – DAY_**

**Elk Creek, Nebraska**

A sign reading "NO TRESPASSING" was hanging on the gate of a rusty, overgrown fence. Dean pushed the gate open and walked through, Sam and Sabrina right behind. The three walked around to the front door, which had two deadbolts. Dean rang the doorbell. A woman, Julia, spoke without opening the door.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." Dean looked at Sam and Sabrina.

"We're not salesmen. Agents Page, Plant and Parker, FBI." The three pulled out their badges and held them up to the peep hole.

"Put your badge in the slot. Your partner's, too." Dean obeyed. A pause while the locks clattered. The door opened. Julia handed back the badges. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Um..." Sam said as the three put their badges away. "We just had a few questions. About your son."

"I don't have a son."

"He was born March twenty-ninth, nineteen ninety-eight, in Omaha." Julia looked up, face expressionless. "You put him up for adoption?"

"What about him?"

"We were just wondering, um, was it...was it a normal pregnancy?" Sam asked. She said nothing.

"Was there anything strange?" Dean asked. Julia slammed the door.

"Stay away from me!"

"Mrs. Wright, wait!" Dean shouted. Dean pushed the door open and he, Sam and Sabrina followed Julia inside. She ran to the kitchen and shut the door, but quickly realized she couldn't hold it shut against two large men and retreated. Dean pushed the door open. "We just want to talk!" Julia grabbed a canister of table salt, wrenched it open, and tossed the contents at Dean and Sam. When it hit them, nothing happens. Julia stared; it wasn't what she expected. The three stared back.

"You're not demons?" She asked.

"How do you know about demons?" Dean asked.

* * *

**_DINING ROOM – DAY_**

Julia sat at the table with a cup of tea. She set the cup on a saucer and folded her arms.

"I was possessed. A demon took control of my body, and I hurt people. I killed people." She said. The trio was sitting across from her.

"That, that wasn't you." Sam said.

"But I was there. I heard a woman beg for mercy. I...felt a young girl's blood drip down my hands."

"That's how you knew about the salt." Dean said.

"Yeah, I picked up tricks. It was in my head for months."

"How many months?"

"Nine."

"So your son..."

"Yeah, the whole time. The pregnancy, birth—all of it. I was possessed."

* * *

**_EMPTY ROOM – NIGHT_**** Memory**

Past-Julia, heavily pregnant, lay on the floor, screaming.

"The night the baby was born, I was alone." Julia said to the trio. "And the pain was—the pain was overwhelming. I, I screamed, and it came out a laugh, because the demon was happy. It used my body to give birth to a child. When it was over, something changed. Maybe the—the demon was tired or if the pain helped me fight it, but..." Past-Julia had demon-black eyes. "Somehow, I took control." Past-Julia squeezed her eyes shut and opened them: they're human. She panted, exhausted. "And the demon wailed inside me. It pounded against my skull. I thought my head was gonna explode. But I knew. I knew what I had to do." Past-Julia grabbed fistfuls out of a bag of road salt and poured it down her throat. Black smoke rushed out of her. "And when I was alone with the baby..." A baby cried. "A part of me...part of me wanted to kill it."

* * *

**_DINING ROOM – DAY_**

"But, God help me, I couldn't do that. So, I put it up for adoption, and I ran." She said

"Who was the father?" Dean asked.

"I was a virgin." The trio looked at one another. "Have you seen my son? Is he human?"

"His name's Jesse. He lives in, uh, Alliance. He's a good kid." Dean said. Julia nodded.

* * *

The trio left the house.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"We need help." Dean said.

* * *

**_MOTEL – NIGHT_**

The trio entered the motel room. They looked up: Castiel was waiting for them.

"I take it you got our message." Sam said. Sam sat at the table. Dean closed the door.

"It's lucky you found the boy." Castiel said

"Oh, yeah, real lucky. What do we do with him?" Dean asked.

"Kill him." Sam paused in the middle of loosening his tie. He and Dean stared at Castiel. Castiel stared back.

"Cas he's just a boy." Sabrina said looking at him shocked. Castiel looked at her.

"Cas." Dean said.

"This child is half demon and half human, but it's far more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid cambion or katako. You know him as the antichrist." Castiel sat at the table. Fart noises sounded. The noises continued as Castiel shifted position. Dean watched, raising his eyebrows. "That wasn't me." Castiel said. Castiel pulled out a whoopee cushion, presumably the one Dean bought earlier.

"Who put that there?" Dean asked.

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam asked. Castiel sighed.

"No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven." Castiel said.

"Well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Dean asked.

"The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking." Castiel said.

"And they lost him because?"

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now."

"So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved."

"With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him. The demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?"

"We cannot allow that to happen."

"Wait." Sam said standing. "We're the good guys. We—we don't just—kill children."

"A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war."

"Things change." Dean stepped forward, putting a hand on Sam's arm and putting himself between Sam and Castiel.

"Okay. Hey, look, we are not going to kill him. All right? But we can't leave Jesse here either. We know that. So...we take him to Bobby's. He'll know what to do." Dean said.

"You'll kidnap him? What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do if it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world."

"So we—"

"So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side—fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him—what he is, the apocalypse, everything—he might make the right choice." A long pause.

"You didn't. And I can't take that chance." Sam glared. Castiel vanished. Sam sighed.

"Damn it."

* * *

**_JULIA'S HOUSE – NIGHT_**

Julia walked up to her door, then unlocked each of the locks. A mailman walked up behind her. She turned around and gasped, startled.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's—it's no worries. You okay?" The mailman asked.

"Yeah. It's just today—a little...shaky."

"Ah. Well, talking to the Winchesters will do that to you." Julia's expression changed: no one should know that. The mailman stepped forward, pressing Julia against the door. "Don't you recognize me, sweetheart?" The mailman's eyes went black: it was, presumably, the same demon that once possessed Julia. "We had some great times together, didn't we? And then you stole something from us, hid it away. That was very, very naughty of you. So we watched, and we waited. And now...they told you where he is, didn't they? I think it's time we go and visit our son."

The demon held Julia's mouth open. Black smoke poured out of the Mmailman's mouth into Julia's, while the mailman leaned forward as if for a kiss. When the last of the black smoke was out of the mailman, he dropped like a stone. Julia's eyes went black, and the demon walked forward.

* * *

**JESSE'S HOUSE**

**_LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_**

Jesse got a cup of water from a five-gallon jug. Castiel appeared. Jesse backed away, dropping the glass, which smashed.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Castiel said. Castiel advanced, Ruby's knife held behind his back. Jesse continued to back away.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Your mother and father are sleeping. I assure you, they won't wake until morning." Jesse breathed hard. "I'm sorry." Castiel raised the knife.

* * *

Dean and Sam kicked in the front door, Sabrina behind them. Jesse stared at them.

"Was there a guy here? In a trench coat?" Dean asked. Jesse pointed at the floor: there was an action figure wearing Castiel's suit and trench coat and holding a silver knife. Dean kneeled to pick him up and looked up at Sam and Sabrina, then Jesse.

* * *

**_JESSE'S LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Dean set the Castiel action figure on the mantelpiece. Jesse was sitting on the couch, Sam on a chair, Sabrina standing next to Sam.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked.

"Him? No." Dean said.

"I did that. But how did I do that?"

"You're a superhero." Dean said.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy? You're Superman—minus the cape and the go-go boots. See, my—my partners and I, we work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil."

"Like the X-Men?"

"Exactly like the X-Men." Dean chuckled. "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun, right?" Dean was flung against the wall. The demon possessing Julia walked in.

"They're lying to you." Sam stood up. The demon flung him against the wall with Dean. Jesse stood up and Sabrina moved in front of him but was soon flung away and was against the wall.

"Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders. You, on the other hand? Hurting you's encouraged." The demon flicked her wrist and slammed Dean against the opposite wall, then back.

"No! Uh!"

"Leave him alone!" Jesse shouted. The demon leaned down to Jesse, speaking sweetly.

"Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother."

"No, you're not."

"Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us."

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean shouted. The demon straightened and held up a hand clenched into a fist. Dean groaned in pain. The demon leaned back down to Jesse.

"Those people you call your parents—they lied to you, too. You're not theirs—not really."

"My mom and dad love me."

"Do they? Is—is that why they leave you alone all day? Because they love you so much? These people—these imposters—they told you that the tooth fairy was real and that your toys could hurt you and a hundred other things that aren't true. They love you so much, they made your whole life a lie."

"Jesse, parents lie to protect-" Sabrina was cut off as the demon held up a hand. Sabrina grabbed her throat and struggled to breath. Jesse looked from the demon to Sabrina.

"Stop!"

"Look into your heart, Jesse." The demon said. "You've always known you weren't theirs. You've always known you were different. Everyone has lied to you. They're not FBI agents. And you're not a superhero."

"Then what am I?"

"You're powerful. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want."

"Don't listen to her, Jesse!" Dean shouted. The demon held up a hand and Dean groaned.

"They treated you like a child. Nobody trusted you. Everybody's lied to you. Doesn't that make you angry?" Jesse clenched his fist. The room rattled. The demon looked up, exultant. The fire flared up and the lights flickered. "See? It does make you angry. But I'm telling you the truth, Jesse." Things began to shatter. "Wouldn't it be better if there were no lies? Come with me and you can wash it all clean. Start over. Imagine that—a world without lies."

"She's right. We lied to you." Sam said. The demon looked at Sam, eyes black.

"But I'll tell you the truth." Sam said. The demon raised a fist. Something crunched. Sam tried to speak through the pressure on his throat. "I just want...to tell..."

"Stop it." Jesse said. Sam dropped to the floor, released. He gasped in breath. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"You're stronger than I thought." The demon said. Sam stood.

"We lied to you. And I'm sorry. So here's the truth. I'm Sam Winchester. That's my brother, Dean and our friend Sabrina Moore. W-we hunt monsters."

"Except when you are the monster. Right, Sammy?" The demon asked.

"And that woman right there, her name is Julia. She's your mother. But the thing inside of her, the thing that you're talking to—it's a demon."

"A demon?"

"He's done nothing but lie to you since the moment you met him. Don't listen to him. Punish him." The demon said.

"Sit down and shut up." Jesse said. A chair scooted up behind the demon, who was forced into it, silent. She struggled to speak.

"There's, uh, kind of a...a war between angels and demons, and...you're a part of it." Sam said.

"I'm just a kid." Jesse said.

"You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do...millions of people will die." Sam said.

"She said I was half demon. Is that true?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. But you're half human, too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't." Jesse thought about this. He clenched his fist and looked at the demon.

"Get out of her." Jesse said. The chair flew back against the wall. Black smoke poured out of Julia's mouth and vanished up the chimney. Dean and Sabrina dropped to the ground, panting.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I just did." Jesse said.

"Kid...you're awesome." Dean said.

* * *

**_JESSE'S LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Jesse looked at Julia, slumped in the chair.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Dean looked at her.

"Eventually." Dean leaned down and picked up the Castiel action figure, which fell down at some point. "Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me." Jesse said.

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused." Dean said. Jesse said nothing. "Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later." Dean put the Castiel action figure back on the mantel.

"What now?" Dean looked back at Sam.

"Now we take you someplace safe, get you trained up. You'd be handy in a fight, kid." Dean said.

"What if I don't want to fight?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse." Sam came forward to sit in front of Jesse.

"You're powerful. More powerful than...pretty much anything we've ever seen. That makes you—"

"A freak."

"To some people, maybe. But not to us. See, we're kind of freaks ourselves."

"I can't stay here, can I?"

"No. The demons know where you are, and more will be coming." Dean said.

"I won't go without my mom and dad." Jesse said.

"There's nothing more important than family. We get that. And if you really want to take them with you, we'll back your play. But you got to understand—it's gonna be dangerous for them, too." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Our dad...he would take us with him wherever he went." Dean said.

"Where is he now?" Jesse asked.

"Dead. A demon killed him." Sam said.

"Look, Jesse...once you're in this fight..." Dean said. Dean leaned down to Jesse. "You're in it till the end, win or lose."

"What should I do?" Jesse asked.

"We can't tell you. It's your choice. It's not fair. I know." Sam said.

"Can I go see my parents? I, I need to...say goodbye." Jesse said.

"Sure." Dean said. Jesse climbed the stairs.

* * *

**_JESSE'S PARENTS' BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

Jesse peeked into the room and saw his parents asleep in bed. He looked at them for a moment and closed the door.

**_JESSE'S BEDROOM – NIGHT_**

Jesse flopped down on his bed, then sat up, looking at a poster on his wall: it showed a surfer and said AUSTRALIA.

* * *

**_JESSE'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT_**

Sam examined the Castiel action figure and put him back on the mantel without any of the care Dean showed.

"He's been up there a long time." Dean said.

* * *

The three entered Jesse's room. It was empty.

"He's gone." Castiel said. The three turned to see Castiel behind them.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Jesse put everyone in town back to normal—the ones still alive. Then he vanished." Sam noticed a note on Jesse's bed and picked it up.

"Hey."

"What does it say?" Dean asked.

"That he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them, and he's sorry."

"How do we find him?" Dean asked.

"With the boy's powers, we can't. Not unless he wants to be found." Castiel said.

* * *

**_IMPALA – NIGHT_**

"You think Jesse's gonna be okay?" Dean asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"I hope so."

"You know, we destroyed that kid's life by telling him the truth." Dean said.

"We didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah. You know, I'm starting to get why parents lie to their kids. You want them to believe that the worst thing out there is mixing Pop Rocks and Coke—protect them from the real evil. You want them going to bed feeling safe. If that means lying to them, so be it. The more I think about it...the more I wish Dad had lied to us."

"Yeah, me too."


	7. Chapter 6 The Curious Case of DeanW

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**__****_I haven't lost passion in my stories it's just I've been really busy with school and my YouTube channel and other stories._**

**__****_Updated (4/10/14) (Important things added)  
_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 6: The Curious Case of Dean Winchester_**

* * *

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

A woman, Mrs. Xavier, was reading the _Weekly World News_, headline: "LEADING PSYCHICS AGREE: THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE! Experts confirm the end is upon us!" She chuckled. The door opened.

"Hey, babe." She said. Mr. Xavier hurried upstairs without a word. "Nice to see you, too."

* * *

**_BATHROOM – DAY_**

Mr. Xavier rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned on the water in the sink and leaned forward, staring into the mirror. He was a young man, but aged rapidly, skin wrinkling, hair going gray and falling out, eyes going white-blind. He stumbled backward into a cabinet, smashing glass.

* * *

**_LIVING ROOM – DAY_**

Mrs. Xavier heard the crash and looked up.

"Honey?" She heard him collapse. Mrs. Xavier dropped her magazine. "Are you okay?" She rushed upstairs. Mrs. Xavier opened the bathroom door, took one look, and screamed.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – DAY_**

Sam and Dean, in suits, held up CDC badges.

"You expect me to believe you're CDC?" A doctor asked. Dean looked at Sam.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"It's just that you're a day early. First time in history I haven't sat on my ass waiting for you people."

"New administration. A change you can believe in." Dean said.

"Right."

* * *

**_MORGUE – DAY_**

The doctor pulled the corpse of Mr. Xavier out of a freezer. He looked like a dead eighty-year-old.

"Meet Xavier. Date of birth, April third, nineteen eighty-four." She exchanged glances with Dean and Sam.

"I know. I ran the DNA twice. That's definitely him."

"Well, he wasn't big on the sunscreen, huh?" Dean asked.

"So, what's your theory?" Sam asked.

"All I know is, decedent's male, twenty-five years old and he died of old age." The doctor walked away. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL CORRIDOR – DAY_**

The brothers left the morgue. Dean was on the phone.

"You were right about this one. It's definitely a job." Dean said.

"Thought so. Any other stiffs in town?" Bobby asked.

"Just the one body."

"Anything else?"

"Couple missing persons, but usual for a town this size."

"Well, check 'em out."

"You think they're connected?"

"Call it a hunch."

"You got it. And, by the way, how you doing?"

"Doing?"

"Yeah. You know, just...in general?"

"Oh, you mean my legs. Well, I'm just weepin' in my Haagen-Dazs. Idjit." Bobby hung up.

* * *

**HOUSE**

Dean sat on an ottoman, looking at a framed photo of an old man, Cliff Whitlow. Sam sat in an armchair and Mrs. Whitlow sat on the sofa.

"That's the most recent." She said. Dean handed the photo to Sam.

The photo was of Cliff as a golf tournament champion, Miami Palms June 2009, holding a golf club and trophy. A USMC tattoo was visible on his right arm.

"How long has he been missing?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I knew right away when he didn't come home Tuesday night."

"Is there someplace he likes to go after work, maybe? A favorite bar?" Dean asked. Mrs. Whitlow laughed.

"No. Tuesdays, he always works a bit late, but he always comes straight home."

"May I use your facilities, ma'am?" Dean asked.

* * *

**_OFFICE – DAY_**

Dean entered the room, looking back over his shoulder. He scooped a pile of papers off the desk. He rifled the rest of the desk and the pockets of Cliff's coat. He pulled out a receipt and looked at it: it was for Madame Liu's Golden Palace and totaled over $250.

"'Working late' my ass." Dean said.

* * *

**_MOTEL CORRIDOR – NIGHT_**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam walked along the corridor.

"Well, at least he's consistent. Same room every Tuesday, hourly rates." Sam said.

"Hope I got that kind of kick when I'm his age." Dean said.

"Yeah, like either of us will live that long." Sam said.

"True."

"So...what do you think's in there?" They paused.

"A wrinkly, gooey corpse." Dean said. They went on to stop outside room 44. Sam pulled out his lockpick kit and selected two while Dean kept watch. A man started shouting inside the room.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh! Oh, God!" Sam and Dean looked at each other and slammed the door open.

"Hey! What the—" The man, apparently naked, was in bed with a woman, barely dressed.

"Oh." Sam said.

"My." Sabrina said.

"God." Dean finished. Another woman came out from under the covers.

"It's gooey." Sam said. Both woman fled the bed.

"Sorry. Uh, got the wrong room." Dean said.

"Close the door!" The man shouted. Dean and Sabrina were outside and Sam was about to close the door behind them when he noticed something.

"Hey." Sam said. The man had a USMC tattoo that looked exactly like Cliff Whitlow's.

"Nice tattoo." Sam said. Sam came back into the room. "Happen to know anybody named Cliff Whitlow?" He asked. The man shook his head.

"Never heard of him."

"Well, that's weird." Sam pulled an ID out of the wallet that was apparently in the man's pants. "'Cause you're carrying his wallet." Dean went over to the bed and yanked up the covers to look underneath.

"Huh." Dean dropped the sheets. "Your wife told us about your, uh, birthmark there. That's nice. Well, you look great. Cliff. Did you get some work done?" Cliff shook his head and sighed.

"Could you give us some privacy?"

* * *

The two woman were robed now. Dean winked at them, then went back to glaring at Cliff. Cliff, also robed now, handed one of them some money and they left. He closed the door behind them.

"Please don't tell my wife." Cliff said.

"Slow down." Dean said.

"I'm begging you. As far as she knows, I'm dead. For the love of God, let's keep it that way."

"How can you possibly be Cliff Whitlow?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be... old not..." Sabrina looked at Cliff up and down and he gave Sabrina a small smirk before looking at Dean, who was frowning.

"I can't tell you." Cliff said.

"Well, either you tell us or we tell the missus." Dean said.

"Okay! Okay! It was a game."

"Like...XBox?" Sam asked.

"What's XBox? No. Poker. High stakes. Instead of cash, you play for years." Cliff said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Guy comes up to me at a bar, invites me to play. Gives me twenty-five of these weirdo poker chips, right? Chants some mumbo humbo over them, says now they're twenty-five years. I'm laughing, but then I come out up. And look at me."

"What was he chanting?" Sam asked. Cliff laughed.

"How should I know? All I know is, my bad hip's good, I threw away my glasses. One of those ladies was here for free! Man's some kind of miracle worker." Cliff said.

"What does this miracle worker look like?" Dean asked.

"Just a guy. Maybe thirty-five, brown hair. Irish accent. His name was Patrick."

"All right, all right. Where's this game at?" Dean asked.

"He said he likes to keep moving. Never stays in one bar long. And he finds you." Cliff said.

"Thank you, Cliff." The three headed for the door. Dean turned back to Cliff. "Oh, and, uh...stay classy."

* * *

**_STREET – DAY_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were walking along the street, Dean with his phone to his ear.

"It sounds crazy, right?" Dean said into the phone to Bobby.

"No. There's lore on it. Goes back centuries. Traveling card player pops into town. You beat him, you get your best years back. 'Course, most folks lose."

"Well, that would explain the crunchy corpse."

"Supposedly, this player's a hell of a card shark. Got a lot of years in the bank. You find the bar he's working in yet?"

"There's a lot of dives in this town. We're gonna have to split up."

"Well, why you still talking to me?" Bobby hung up. Dean shut his phone. Bobby's keys were on a stack of papers; he grabbed them as he rolled past.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Dean was on the phone with Sam.

"Find anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of squat. You?"

"No, not a thing."

"All right. Well, you come up dry, circle back to the motel in two. Sabrina's turn to grab dinner but since you're with her anyway..."

"Usual?"

"Extra bacon." Dean hung up and sat down at the bar. "Can I get a beer?" He asked.

"Yep." The bartender reached for a beer bottle.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a poker game going on in back, would you?" Dean asked. The bartender opened the bottle and passed it to Dean.

"It's a bar, not a casino." Dean dug into his pocket.

"My friend Ben told me you'd know."

"Don't know any Ben."

"Sure you do. You know, balding, smart-ass, real ladies' man?" The bartender leaned forward.

"Listen, pal, I told you, I don't know any Ben. I don't know nothing about a game."

"You sure? 'Cause, uh..." Dean slid a hundred-dollar bill, with its picture of Ben Franklin, across the bar. "He sure seems to know you." The bartender glanced down, then up, and took the bill.

"'Round back. Take the elevator down."

* * *

**BEHIND THE BAR**

Dean walked around behind the bar. Something clattered. Bobby rolled out of what was presumably the elevator.

"Bobby? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Planting daisies. What's it look like? Came in on the case."

"And you beat me here?"

"Well, brains trumps legs, apparently." Bobby rolled around Dean. Dean followed.

"So, you found the game?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"Did you stop it?" Bobby didn't answer. "Bobby?" Bobby stopped and turned around.

"Not exactly."

"What did you do?"

"I played, okay?"

"And?"

"I lost."

"Are you kidding me? You played some—some he-witch?"

"Don't you take that tone with me."

"You idiot!"

"They're my years! I can do what I want!"

"How many did you lose?"

"Twenty-five." Bobby aged before Dean's eyes.

"We're not done." Dean headed into the elevator.

* * *

**BELOW BAR**

An older man and a young woman sat at the bar; he was unnamed and her name was Lia. Another man stood next to them, chewing on a toothpick. He spoke with an Irish accent: this was Patrick.

"So, you're saying that you're a mind reader." The older man said.

"Ah, come on. No such thing. But I can read people. Take your lovely companion here." Patrick said. The older man and Lia smiled at each other "I'd say, judging from her exquisite posture, she used to be a dancer." Lia chuckled, indicating to the older man that Patrick was right on the money. "Not much of a drinker. Very independent. Looking for adventure." Dean came up behind Patrick, grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey, man. Excuse me. Can I borrow you for a sec?" Dean asked. Dean adjusted his jacket to show Patrick the handle of his gun. Patrick glanced down at it, then up at Dean.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Great. Good to see you." Dean grinned, nodding, and glanced at the older man and Lia. Dean headed for a table across the room. "Would you two please excuse me?" Patrick followed Dean to the table.

"Sorry to cut you short with Mr. and Mrs. Easy Marks over there."

"Oh, no big." Patrick held up a gold wristwatch. "Wasn't a total loss." Under the table, Dean pulled out his gun. "Look, I don't know what it is you think I did to your wife or girlfriend—" Dean frowned, confused. Patrick kept fishing. "—mother or sister, but, uh, I just want you to know, my feelings were real."

"That ain't my problem, man-witch. You owe my friend some years."

"Oh, that's what this is. I'm sorry. He lost. Them's the breaks." Patrick said.

"Well, then un-lose him." Dean said. Dean cocked the gun. Patrick flicked a glance down.

"Oh, go ahead and shoot me, if it makes you feel better. Besides, I could use a good...you know...tickle. You want years? Great. Play me for 'em."

"Fine." Dean said. Bobby had come up to the table.

"Dean, no!" Bobby said.

"They're my years. I can do what I want." Dean said. Bobby coughed. Patrick held up a cough drop.

"Lozenge?" Bobby wheezed. "What? It's barely linty. Okay, well, suit yourself. Just trying to help."

"All right, all right. Come on. Let's do this." Dean said.

"You understand the terms?" Patrick asked. Patrick set a red case on the table. He opened it, chewing on a toothpick. It contained eight stacks of poker chips. He pulled out a stack of red chips. He took the toothpick out of his mouth. "Buy-in's twenty-five years."Patrick closed the box.

"Make it fifty." Dean said. Bobby glanced at Dean. Patrick took the toothpick back out of his mouth.

"I like the cut of your jib." Dean smirked. Patrick gave Dean another stack of red chips and held his hand over them. "Lannraich gu dealrach a-nis." Light flicked along both stacks. Patrick went back to chewing his toothpick. Dean took them and counted the chips in one stack.

"Twenty-five. That's twenty-five years. They go to him." Dean pushed the chips into the middle of the table. "And he's cashing out."

"Dean!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby." Dean said.

"You sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Dean said. Patrick nodded and held his hand over the chips.

"Las suas agus cuir ás an teine. Mar sin bitheadh." The chips caught fire, burned to ash and blew away. Bobby was back to normal. "That's twenty-five years you just pissed away. Better be sure you can win them back." Dean tapped his remaining chips.

"Shuffle up and deal." Patrick laughed.

"This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT**

Sam opened the door and came in, followed by Sabrina, carrying a takeout tray with burgers and three sodas. She put it on the table.

"Hey, Dean? You find anything?" Sam called.

"Uh, you might say." An old man said. Sam startled and drew his gun, aiming for the old man in the bathrobe as he pulled Sabrina behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Dude, relax. It's me." Sam lowered the gun: the old man was very familiar.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Hi." The old man said.

"What the hell happened?" Sam and Sabrina asked in unison.

"I, you know...found the game." Dean headed for the food and picked up a burger.

"You f—I thought you said you were g-good at poker." Sam said.

"I am. Shut up. So, you were just gonna shoot some old guy? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know what you were. I mean, have you seen you? You look like—"

"The old chick in _Titanic_. I know. shut up." Dean talked with his mouth full.

"I was gonna say Emperor Palpatine." The door thudded open. Bobby rolled in. The door closed.

"I see you met John McCain there." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Either of you want to tell us what happened?

"Bobby's an idiot. That's what happened." Dean said.

"Hey, nobody asked you to play." Bobby said.

"Right. I should have just let you die."

"And for damn sure, nobody asked you to lose!" Sam grinned.

"It's like _Grumpy Old Men_." Sabrina smiled slightly. Dean and Bobby turned to Sam and spoke in unison.

"Shut up, Sam."

"What the hell were you thinking? He's a witch. He's been playing poker since guys wore tights." Dean said.

"You just don't get it." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I get it, Bobby. You saw a chance to turn the hands of the clock back and get out of that damn chair. Pretty tempting. I can imagine."

"No, you can't."

"You got me. I never been paralyzed. But I tell you something—I've been to hell, and there's an archangel there wanting me to drop the soap. Look at me! My junk's rustier than yours! You hear me bellyaching? Huh?"

"Uh, actually, yeah." Sam said.

"Oh!" Dean sat down, still holding his burger. "I'm having a heart attack." Sam looked, worried.

"No, you're not." Bobby and Sabrina said in unison.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Acid reflux." Bobby said. "Guys your age can't digest certain foods. You're gonna need to put down that cheeseburger." Dean sighed and put down the burger.

"So, you want to keep emoting, or you want to talk about solving this little issue of yours? It's got to be about the chips."

"I slid 'em across, Patrick did his little witchy number, and you prettied up in a hurry."

"I mean, what are you all thinking? Some kind of magic chips or something?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." Bobby said. Sam sat down.

"You remember what he chanted?" Dean asked.

"Yep—every word." Bobby said.

"All right, then let's find out where he stashes his chips." Sam said.

"And steal me fifty. Benjamin Button me back into burger shape. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think you ought to put some clothes on." Bobby said.

"Please do." Sabrina said.

* * *

Dean, fully dressed, went to answer a knock on the door. It was a young, pretty maid with a cart and an armful of towels.

"Ready for housekeeping, sir?" She asked. Dean grinned.

"Born ready." The maid laughed.

"You're just like my grandfather." She said. Dean's grin faded. "He hits on anything that moves, too." She headed past him into the room. "You're adorable."

"And dangerous." Dean added.

"Aw." She laughed, heading for the bathroom. Sam smirked and so did Bobby.

"Can we just go?" Dean asked.

"Come on grandpa." Sabrina said. Dean grimaced.

* * *

**_STREET – NIGHT_**

Bobby, Sam, Sabrina, and Dean sat in Bobby's van, watching people go by. Patrick came out of a building. He checked his watch and crossed the street without looking; noticing too late that a car was coming: it slammed right into him. The driver got out and checked his injuries: it didn't look like Patrick could have survived. The driver ran over to a construction crew nearby.

"Guys, get some help! He came out of nowhere! Right out in front of me!" Bobby, Sam, and Dean all stare. Another car drove by: Patrick was in the driver's seat. The driver and the construction workers looked between him and where Patrick got hit by the driver's car. Dean laughed.

"I got to say, I kind of like the guy." Dean said.

"He's cute." Sabrina said.

"Okay I like him slightly less now." Dean muttered.

* * *

**APARTMENT BUILDING**

Bobby, Sam, Sabrina, and Dean had followed Patrick here, and watched him leave the building, get in his car, and drive off. Dean looked at Sam, who looked at Bobby, who looked at Sam, who looked at Dean, who looked at Patrick.

* * *

**STATESBOROUGH APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT**

Dean held the door open while Sabrina rolled Bobby inside. The three let BOBBY roll himself. Bobby stopped and sighed.

"Well, I'm out." A sign on the elevator reads "ELEVATOR OUT OF ORDER SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE". Sam looked at it, then at Bobby, and sighed.

* * *

**STAIRS – NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina jogged up a flight of stairs with no difficulty. Dean walked up one step at a time. Sam and Sabrina stopped on the landing.

"Dean." Sam said. Sam pointed to a sign with a large 2. Dean sighed. Sam continued up the stairs.

"Come on, you can do it, Gramps." Sabrina said before jogging up after Sam. Dean glared at the sign, then, determined, followed.

* * *

**CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

Sam and Sabrina left the stairwell. A long pause. Dean followed, breathing hard. Sam sorted through lockpicks in front of room 3701 before picking it. The lock clicked open. Sam, Sabrina, and Dean entered. They searched the place. Dean opened an armoire, knocked on the back, moved things, and opened the false back. There was a safe.

"Guys?" Dean said. Sam and Sabrina came over. "Dime-store model. Piece of cake." Dean turned the dial, squinting and leaning in and out: the numbers were too blurred for him to read.

"It's like _Mission: Pathetic_. Watch out." Sam said. Sam pushed Dean out of the way and turned the dial: it opened quickly. There were quite a few poker chips in the safe.

"I could have done that." Dean said. Sam frowned at him and started to grab handfuls of chips.

"What are you doing?" The trio turned to see Lia standing there, wearing a large silver locket.

"Aren't you the chick from the bar?" Dean asked.

"I'm a lot more than that." She said. She threw up a hand, clenched a fist, and twisted. Dean doubled over, Sabrina caught him slightly. Patrick hurried up and put a hand on her arm.

"It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right. They're harmless." Lia let Dean go and Patrick stepped forward. "You folks want chips? Take 'em. They're just chips, Einsteins. It's showmanship. This may come as a shock, but the magic does not lie in a pile of crappy plywood or in any phony abracadabra. It's in the nine-hundred-year-old witch. You boys want years? Score 'em the old-fashioned way. Texas hold 'em." Patrick chewed on his toothpick.

"Fine. Let's do it." Dean said. Patrick pulled a card out of a pocket. It was the eight of hearts.

"What card am I holding up?" He asked. Dean squinted at it and didn't answer. "That's what I thought. If your eyesight's that bad, what about your memory? I'm not a murderer. You, on the other hand..." He looked at Sam.

"No, Sam." Dean said.

"Dean."

"What, Sam not much of a player?" Patrick asked. "Okay, well, happy trails, Dean. Enjoy the twilight of your life. Should have taken better care of that ticker, though." Patrick opened the door. "You're free to go." Dean took the hint to leave. Sam and Sabrina followed.

"Oh, but, Sam..." Patrick said. The three at the door. "Your brother's situation—that's punishment enough, but I can't let you leave without a small parting gift." Patrick clapped three times.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Patrick said before looking at Sabrina. "Don't worry, dear, you're too pretty to punish."

"U-Um thank you?" Sabrina blinked. Dean scowled and took Sabrina's hand and started to leave.

"Let's get out of here, Sam." Dean said. They left and Patrick closed the door behind them. The trio headed for the outside door. Sam scratched at the inside of his thighs. Sam opened the door for the three and scratched some more.

"Dude..." Dean said. Sam turned to him. "I believe that he-witch gave you the clap." Sam went stiff for a moment, and then marched off. Dean laughed.

"Poor Sammy." Sabrina said.

* * *

**_CICERO MOTEL – DAY_**

Dean, Sabrina, Sam, and Bobby headed towards the motel. To get there, they had to go up an incline. Sam, Sabrina and Dean had no trouble. Bobby tried to roll himself up and couldn't.

"Little help here?" He asked. The trio stopped. Sabrina went back and pushed Bobby up the incline.

"You know, I still think I should play." Sam said.

At the top of the incline Bobby took over rolling himself. Dean stopped walking, so Sam, Sabrina and Bobby stopped too.

"No, no, no. You're not good enough. I'm better. Bobby's way better. We both lost." Dean said.

"Exactly." Bobby said.

"So, what? So I don't get a say in this anymore?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, when you get to be our age—" Dean said.

"You're thirty, Dean! Look, I've watched you hustle plenty of poker—" Sam said.

"Knowing the game is not enough, Sam. It's not about playing the cards." Bobby said.

"It's about playing the other guy. I know that." Sam said.

"Well, hooray for you. All I'm saying is, I played this guy. I know his style. I can take him.

"No, Bobby. You don't have enough years in the bank." Dean said.

"I got enough." Bobby said.

"No, you'll die if you lose, Bobby." Sam said.

"So what if I do, huh? What exactly am I living for, huh? The damn apocalypse? Watching men die bloody while I sit in this chair, can't take a step to help 'em?"

"Bobby-" Sabrina said.

"No, no. It's the facts. I'm old...and broke down...and I can't..." Bobby took a moment to breath.

"I ain't a hunter no more. I'm useless. And if I wasn't such a coward, I'd have stuck a gun in my mouth day I got home from the hospital." Silence.

"Bobby, you are not playing again." Sam said. "I'm not letting you do that. There's another way out of this. There's got to be. And I'm gonna find it." Sam walked past the three.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean opened the door so Bobby could roll in. Bobby looked up and stopped abruptly. Lia was sitting on the bed. She held up a piece of paper.

"Take it. It'll help you." She said. Bobby rolled closer and took it from her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"The most powerful reversal spell you've ever laid your eyes on." She said.

"And it reverses what?" Dean asked.

"Patrick's work—all of it." Lia said.

"You—you saying I could be normal again?" Dean asked.

"You and everyone else he's ever played." She corrected herself. "Who's still alive."

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, don't trust me. I don't care. The spell is real. Lia got up and headed for the door.

"If it zaps everyone, don't that include your man?" Bobby asked.

"And me, too. I look good for my age." She said.

"Lady, this don't add up for squat. Why would you want that?" Bobby asked.

"I have my reasons." Lia said. She looked at her looked at her silver locket. "Do it quick. We leave town tomorrow."

Lia left. The three watched her go, then looked at each other.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick chewed on a toothpick. There was a glass of whiskey in front of him. On the table were five cards in a row, the eight of spades, five and four of clubs, king of diamonds, and jack of hearts, and a pile of poker chips, about three dozen. His opponent, an old man named Hesh, clinked his poker chips against each other (he had at most ten), looking at his two face-down cards. Patrick looked at his own cards: the kings of hearts and spades, for three of a kind. Hesh had the nines of clubs and diamonds for one pair. Hesh threw a few chips on the pile.

"Bet." He said. Patrick took out his toothpick.

"I sense you've got me by the jewels on this one, Hesh. I fold." Patrick said. Hesh collected his chips. "What are you up—like thirteen years there, Hesh? What do you say we call it a day?" Hesh chuckled.

"Thanks, Patrick." Patrick looked up. Hesh, when he realized Patrick was talking to someone behind him, turned: it was Sam.

"Hesh here is gonna live to see his granddaughter's bat mitzvah. Isn't that right, Hesh?" Hesh turned back to Patrick.

"Thanks again, Patrick."

"Shalom, my friend. Shalom." Hesh got up and left. Patrick shuffled the cards.

"That was nice of you." Sam said.

"I'm a nice guy. What can I do you for?" Patrick said as he kept shuffling. Sam sat down.

"Deal." Sam said. Patrick smirked.

* * *

**_GRAVEYARD – NIGHT_**

Bobby sat at the foot of a grave while Dean and Sabrina dug.

"Jawbone of a murderer. Great." Dean said. He stuck the shovel in the dirt, breathing hard.

"You know, this really sucks. How do we even know her spell's gonna work?" Dean asked.

"We don't. But we ain't got a Plan B. Now, less flappin' and more diggin'." Dean went to move another scoop of dirt but something cracked.

"Oh, God!" Dean moaned and Bobby rolled his eyes. "My elbows! I'm all creaky."

"Hurry up, you crybaby." Bobby said.

"Pound it up your ass, Ironsides."

"One little grave."

"Then you do it."

"Fine. I'll hop right in."

"Well, least your legs are numb."

"Shut up and dig, Grandma." Dean went back to digging. Sabrina sighed.

"You two…"

"Oh hush, you're young, you don't understand."

"Dean, you're not that old."

"Well, currently, I'm a lot older than you!" Sabrina and Bobby rolled their eyes. Something else cracked. "Oh! Now it's my back!"

"Can you straighten up?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but a little sympathy wouldn't hurt."

"Butt cheek tingling?"

"Well, that's kind of personal."

"So yeah?" Bobby asked. Dean looked up.

"It's sciatica. You'll live. Keep digging."

"You know, Bobby, killing you is officially on my bucket list."

"Dean, get out of the hole." Sabrina said.

"What?"

"I'll do the rest. Like you said I'm younger than you."

"Sabrina-"

"Dean. Out." Dean sighed and looked from Sabrina to Bobby who was giving Dean a don't-you-dare-make-that-girl-dig-that-hole-by-herself look. Dean sighed again.

"I'm fine." He said as he kept digging.

"Sabrina, why don't you take a break." Bobby suggested. Dean groaned.

"Thanks Bobby but I'm still good." Dean whimpered slightly in pain.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick was chewing on his toothpick. He had a glass of whiskey on the table, two cards in his hand, and several stacks of chips. Several chips were piled in the middle of the table next to the four of diamonds, a red court card, a black seven, the three of hearts, and a black two. Patrick took the toothpick out.

"I like you, Sam. I do. You're smart, and your heart's clearly in the right place." Sam didn't answer. Patrick threw down his toothpick and drank his whiskey. "I can tell a lot about a guy by looking."

"You mean you're psychic." Sam said.

"No. That'd be cheating. I'm talking about good old-fashioned intuition." Sam nodded.

"Right. Let's just play." Patrick drank more whiskey.

"We are playing." Patrick said. He put the glass down next to the toothpick. "Does your big brother and your girlfriend know you're here?"

"Bet five." Sam said. Sam dropped a stack of five chips on the pile. He had a lot fewer chips left than Patrick. "Didn't think so." Patrick put one stack of five on another and added that stack to the pile. "I raise. Here you are, right? Trying to clean up their mess, and they still want to sit you at the kiddie table." Sam looked down. Patrick toyed with a few chips. "You're not the little brother anymore, Sam." Sam looked up. "Then again, maybe you are. You're in over your head here, Sam. I mean, you can keep making these moves—you know, playing it cautious, playing the percentages. But I'm still gonna kick your ass into the nursing home."

"Does this armchair-psychology routine usually work for you?" Sam asked. Patrick laughed.

"You tell me. You're the one who's losing." Patrick chewed his toothpick.

* * *

A little later, Patrick shuffled the cards, chewing his toothpick. He had thirty or thirty-five chips and Sam fifteen or twenty. Sam played with a few of his chips. Lia walked in. Patrick put down the toothpick. Lia leaned down to kiss Patrick. Patrick looked at Sam and winked.

"Little break?" Patrick asked.

* * *

**_BEHIND BAR – NIGHT_**

Sam burst out of doors that read "EMMIT'S PUB DELIVERY RING". He looked around and spotted Dean.

"How's it going in there?" Dean asked. Sam scoffed.

"How do you think it's going? What about you? You have everything you need?" Sam asked.

"We still need a little he-witch DNA." Dean said. Sam took out a toothpick.

"He was chewing it." Dean took it. "Hurry up, Dean. Please."

"All right. Just keep him busy. And, Sammy...don't lose." Sam went back inside. Dean headed away, pausing to rub at his aching arm.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Sam played with his chips. Patrick sat back down. Lia stood behind Patrick, who pushed the deck of cards across the table.

* * *

**_BEHIND BAR – NIGHT_**

Bobby and Dean were set up behind the bar, Bobby reading from Lia's paper while Dean stood at the bowl full of burning things.

"Airmidh mi air maponus, dia na hogalachd. Gairmidh mi air sucellus, dia na time." Dean threw a handful of something in the flames, which flared up blue.

"Till an-dràsda obair uile gu bheilair a bhith deànta. Mar sin bitheadh. Drop it in." Bobby said. Dean looked at the toothpick and added it to the fire. A pause.

"Well? How do I look?" Dean asked. He looked from Bobby to Sabrina. The two looked at each other; nothing had changed.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick looked at Sam.

"Question." Patrick held up a toothpick. "Is this what you meant to give your big brother?" Sam didn't let his expression change. Lia flicked a glanced at the toothpick. "The one you gave him never passed my lips. Won't do a scrap of good." Patrick threw the toothpick across the table. "I don't like cheating, Sam." Patrick stretched out his hand and clenched a fist. Sam stiffened, gasping for breath, while Lia watched. Sam put a hand to his throat.

"Stop it!" Lia said. Lia grabbed Patrick's wrist. "Patrick, let him go!"

"He tried to kill us!" Patrick said.

"I did it! I gave him the spell!" Patrick, shocked, released Sam and looked up at Lia. Sam gasped in air.

"What?" Patrick stood and touched Lia's face. "Why...why would you do that?"

"You know why." Lia said and touched the silver locket. "You know." Patrick looked away for a moment, then sat down.

"Keep. Playing." Lia looked away and Sam glanced at her.

* * *

**_BOBBY'S VAN – NIGHT_**

Bobby was driving, Dean next to him and Sabrina in the back.

"Everything we put in that spell was kosher." Bobby said.

"Yeah, everything except the damn toothpick." Dean said.

"You got to go get a speck of DNA. Strap on your track shoes."

"Oh, goody. More stairs."

"Don't worry Grandpa I'll help ya." Sabrina said. Dean scowled.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

More than a dozen chips were piled next to the eight of hearts, the queens of clubs and diamonds, and the two of diamonds. Patrick discarded a card and dealt the ace of clubs. Sam had his hands folded against his mouth.

* * *

**_APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean was on the phone with Bobby while he and Sabrina looked around Patrick and Lia's apartment.

"It's too damn clean in here. First witch I ever heard of didn't spew bodily fluids all over the place."

"Toothbrush, comb—anything." Bobby said.

"I guess they have to be prepared so no one can use this spell." Sabrina said.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Sam stacked five chips next to another five next to the pile.

"Well, look at you—the percentage player betting the farm. Awful transparent of you, Sam. I mean, if I had a monster hand like you have, I'd trap you. But you get so excited, you bet yourself right out of a big pot." Patrick sniffed and picked up his face-down cards. "I fold." Patrick said. He discarded his cards. "Set of ladies, I'm guessing." Sam collected a couple dozen chips and turned over his cards: the three of clubs and five of diamonds, for one pair of queens. Sam stacked his chips. "Nice bluff. If we had time, I could make a real player out of you."

"I got time." Sam said. Patrick grinned.

"Maybe. But I can't say the same for Dean. Your brother's gonna be dead soon." Sam looked up. "And when I say 'soon'..." He leaned forward. "I mean minutes." Sam's expression changed, fearful, and he stood up. Patrick extended a fist to yank him back down with witchcraft. "The game's not over till I say it is. Blinds." Patrick slapped down two chips and Sam one.

* * *

**_APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean spotted a wine glass on a table, still with a little wine left undrunk. He started toward it.

"Sam..." Dean slumped to the floor, groaning. Sabrina, hearing this from the bathroom, ran over to him.

"Dean?!"

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick dealt two face-down cards apiece. Sam glanced at his and added another chip to the pot.

"So." Patrick slapped down three cards and spread them out: the ace of spades and fours of hearts and clubs. Sam eyed the cards. "When it's about your brother, you get so emotional, your brain just flies right out the window." Patrick illustrated with a hand gesture. "Good to know."

"Go to hell." Sam said.

* * *

**_APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

Dean lay on the floor. Sabrina was beside him, freaking out, not knowing what to do.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Sam shoved all his chips into the middle.

"I'm all in." He said. Lia glanced at him. Patrick sighed, checking his cards.

"Don't do that, Sam."

"I can't leave until it's over? Fine. It's over. Now, where's my brother?" Sam asked.

"Look, there's poker and then there's suicide."

"Just play the hand."

* * *

Bobby was still on the phone with Dean.

"Dean? Dean, you there?" He heard Sabrina's panicked voice. "Sabrina what's going on?!" Inside, Dean was gasping weakly. Sabrina was kneeling down beside him.

"Dean I swear to god if you die...if you leave me." Sabrina whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Dean looked at her weakly. "I hope that Sam can win or do something but I-I'm gunna say this anyway..." Dean watched her.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick added all his chips to the pot.

"Fine." Patrick discarded a card and dealt the seven of diamonds. Patrick dealt the nine of spades. Sam and Patrick stared each other down, Sam worried, Patrick smug, Lia nervous.

* * *

**_APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

Sabrina closed her eyes and Dean looked at her confused.

"I-I love you. I have for a while now." She didn't open her eyes. "I love you." She started crying. "So you can't die... not again... you can't..." She sniffled. "I mean I know you- you flirt with almost every hot girl you see and I know you're not mine but..." Her voice cracked.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick turned over his face-down cards: aces of clubs and diamonds.

"I'm sorry, kid. Aces full." Sam looked at the cards. Sam let out a breath. He glanced at Lia.

"You're crying." Sam said. Lia sniffled, looking away. Patrick and Sam watched her. "For a witch, you're so nice, it's actually kind of creepy. It's okay." Sam looked at Patrick. "It was a great hand." Patrick moved to collect the chips: the only hands that could beat a full house with three aces were a four of a kind and a straight flush. The flop cards were three different suits, so he knew Sam could not possibly have a straight flush, and he knew the odds were very slim that Sam had the remaining two fours. "Just—" Patrick looked up. "—not as great as—" Sam turned over his face-down cards, the fours of diamonds and spades. He knew he had a four of a kind from the moment the flop cards were dealt; the only way to beat a four of a kind was with a straight flush, which he knew Patrick could not possibly have. "—as four fours."

Patrick glanced up at Sam, then down at the cards. Sam took a deep breath and let it out. Patrick leaned back.

"Well played. You know, that whole...going-out-of-your-head bit—very method." Patrick said. Sam smirk. "Well, there's more to you than meets the eye." Patrick raised his glass. Sam nodded.

"Cash these in for Dean, please." Sam said. Patrick nodded. He set down the glass.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**__****_APARTMENT – NIGHT_**

"Please don't leave me." Sabrina cried. She refused to open her eyes. She couldn't look at him and see him dead _again_. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Dean reached out and touched her arm.

"Princess." With a gasp Sabrina's head snapped up in surprise at his voice. He was suddenly thirty again. He was smiling softly. Sabrina launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her and rubbed her back slowly. "I seriously doubt old age can kill a Winchester." Sabrina laughed slightly through her tears.

"Why must you Winchesters always put your lives on the line?"

"We're just stubborn that way." He stroked her head gently. "Come on Princess. Don't cry."

"How can I not? I thought you were gunna die..."

"You obviously have no faith in Sammy."

"It's not that..."

"I know... i was just kidding."

"Even still..." She laughed through her crying again. "I just freakin' confessed to you."

"Oh come on Princess we both know you love me." She could hear the smirk in his voice. Dean leaned back and stroked her face. She looked away, embarrassed that he was seeing her like this. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I uh..." He chuckled and smirked slightly. "I know I flirt with every woman I see... and my driving habits... my tastes in music-"

"Are pretty much the same as mine." Sabrina said sniffling.

"Yeah.. look what I'm try to say is..." He chuckled. "God I feel like kid confessing to his, way out of his league, babysitter." Sabrina laughed lightly. "We've been through a lot and we're put in really dangerous, fatal situations... I mean you did it..." He started to mutter. Sabrina blinked putting it together in her head.

"Dean are you-"

"Don't interrupt... I should've written this down." He muttered. Sabrina chuckled and hugged him. He hugged her back and put his face against her neck. "Sabrina... I love you." He said quietly.

* * *

**_BOBBY'S VAN – NIGHT_**

Bobby was still holding the phone but sound from the other end had stopped when Sabrina started her confession.

"Dean, you hear me? Sabrina? Damn it, Dean!" Bobby spotted something inside the building and turned to look. Someone came out the door: it was Dean, thirty again, with Sabrina following behind him, wiping tears off her face. Dean held out his arms, grinning, and did a little dance as he approached the van. Bobby stared. Dean jumped up, clicking his heels in the air. "Idjit." Bobby muttered.

* * *

**_BAR – NIGHT_**

Patrick and Lia sat at the poker table. Patrick spoke in a whisper.

"I can't do this, Lia."

"Yes, you can."

"Don't make me. I don't want to win." Lia opened her locket. There were two photos inside.

"I buried my daughter." The right-hand photo was clearly decades old, of a very small child. The left-hand photo was much more recent, of an elderly woman. "And she looked like this." Lia shook her head. "It's not natural." Lia closed the locket.

"You knew. When you decided to come with me." Lia looked down. "This is what you wanted. You're still young. You're so beautiful. You have me."

"I miss my family. I'm sorry, Patrick."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do. Sweetheart, of course I do. I thought I was cut out for this, but I'm not."

"I don't think I can do this without you."

"You got on okay for a long time before you met me."

"Check." Lia pushed her stacks of poker chips, spilling them over the chips already in the middle of the table.

"All in." A long pause. Patrick did the same with his chips.

"All in." The face-up cards were the nine of hearts, queen of diamonds, king of clubs, and six and seven of spades. Patrick hesitated, then turned over his face-down cards, the king and queen of hearts, for two pair. Lia turned over her cards, the three of clubs and five of diamonds. Lia aged rapidly.

"Thank you." Patrick put his head in his hands.

* * *

**_MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

"No tricks—you actually beat the guy?" Bobby asked. Sam spread his arms. "How the hell?" Sam smirked.

"Just lucky." He said.

"I'm impressed." Sabrina said. "And grateful." She mumbled. Sam headed for the door, passing Dean, who was on the way in with a burger.

"Hey. I'll see y'all guys later." Sam said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Uh...mm, nowhere." Bobby, Dean and Sabrina looked at him. "A booster shot. Don't say it." Sam left. Dean came in and put his burger down. Bobby groaned.

"Well, I guess we can get the van loaded." Bobby said. Dean held up a finger and cleared his throat.

"I shouldn't have called you an idiot."

"Which time?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, I actually—I, I—I get it. Getting old ain't a bachelor party. And dealing with the crap you got to deal with—"

"Don't you go on pity patrol."

"I'm not. I'm not. I'm just...I'm saying, you know, if I was in your shoes..."

"You'd never stop complaining." Dean stared for a moment.

"Fair enough. You're not useless, Bobby."

"Okay. Good talk." Bobby went to roll away. Dean stepped in his path.

"No, wait a minute. Listen to me." Dean sat down and sighed.

"You don't stop being a soldier 'cause you got wounded in battle. Okay? No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't. So don't you dare think about checking out. I don't want to hear that again." A long silence.

"Okay."

"Okay. Good."

"Thanks. Now, we done feeling our feelings? 'Cause I'd like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts." Sabrina chuckled.

"Yeah, we're done." Dean gets up. He picked up his burger, looked at it, and put it back down. He picked up his bag. "Let's go, Ironsides." Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh, that one's sticking, huh?" Dean looked back, smiling, and left. Bobby sighed. Sabrina chuckled and gave Bobby a smile. He smiled slightly shaking his head before the two left.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever as I said at the top I've been busy plus I'm kinda trying to work on a bunch of stories at once: My Lost boys fanfic, my Ouran/Corpse Party cross over, my Little Vampire fic, and my Avatar:TLAB fic. I might re do this chapter since I didn't add much Sabrina in.**


	8. Chapter 7 Changing Channels

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Big heads up. There is no actual sex in this episode but there is suggestive sexual material o-o _**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 7: Changing Channels_**

* * *

_Supernatural_ is filmed before a live studio audience.

**_BRIGHT MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean put some things in a refrigerator, closed the fridge, and turned around. Applause sounded. There was a sandwich on the table, about a foot tall.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Dean said. A laugh track played. Sam entered the room and applause sounded. "Hey there, Sam. What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." Laugh track. Sam noticed the sandwich. "You're gonna need a bigger mouth." The laugh track played again. "Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Dean got a 'busted' expression. Laugh track.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night."

"Yeah? Hm." The bathroom door opened and wolf whistles and applause sounded. Sabrina stepped out, looking down at herself, and not noticing Sam was in the room. She was wearing black and red lace lingerie and black high heels. Sam swallowed couldn't help but give her a once over, twice.

"Dean, I don't think we should do this in _this_ room; Sam could come back any-" She looked up and saw Sam standing there staring at her. The 'crowd' ohhed and laughed.

"Bri…" Sam swallowed. Dean turned to her.

"We'll continue our research later." He whispered.

"Dean..." Sam said giving a bitchface and crossing his arms. Laugh track.

"Son of a bitch!" Laugh track.

* * *

**Wellington, Ohio**  
**Two Days Earlier**

**_DARK MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean was sitting on a bed watching a hospital TV show. The room looked exactly like the Bright Motel Room from earlier, only less clean, less well-maintained, and in less vivid colors.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book." Dean said.

"When did you hit menopause?" Sam asked.

"It's called channel surfing." Dean said. Dean got up and turns off the TV. Sam grabbed his suit jacket off the other bed and put it on. "You ready?" Dean asked.

"Are you?" Sam asked. Dean grabbed his keys and walked out. "Bri you comin'?" Sam asked at the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'll be right out." She called as she finished doing her hair.

* * *

**POLICE STATION**

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" An officer asked looking at the trio.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." Dean said.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack." The officer said.

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked.

"What else would it be?" The officer asked.

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom." Dean said. "Is that common, a bear doing all that?"

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolph's live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Sam said.

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear." Dean said.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

* * *

**_INTERVIEW ROOM – DAY_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were sitting at a table with Kathy Randolph.

"No, it must have been a bear." Kathy said. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I, I remember clearly now." Kathy said. "It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Dean said.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk." Sam repeated.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Big, green, gamma ray, raging Hulk?" Sabrina asked. Kathy nodded.

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk." Kathy said.

"Lou Ferrigno." Dean said.

"Yes."

"Spiky-hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

"Huh." Dean, Sabrina and Sam looked at each other.

"You think I'm crazy."

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?"

"No."

"No." Dean repeated.

* * *

**_DARK MOTEL ROOM – DAY_**

Dean was at his laptop, looking at an article in the _Wellington Guardian_ about a "Local man killed in bear attack". He looked up when Sam and Sabrina came in.

"Hey." Sam said.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, uh, we saw the house."

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh—"

"A Hulk-sized hole."

"Maybe. What do you got?"

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?" Sam asked. Dean snorted. "It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked.

"Well, we found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulled a handful of candy wrappers out of his pocket.

"Candy wrappers." He dropped them. He dropped them. "Lots of them."

"Just desserts, sweet tooth, screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

"Sure looks like it."

"Our favorite guy." Sabrina said.

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying—"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?"

"What?"

"Think about it, Dean. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?"

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song—maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious."

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster, and you wanna be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy."

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him.

"Sammy's right. He can be really useful." Sabrina said. Dean sighed."

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show." Sam said.

* * *

Dean was sharpening a wooden stake and Sam was sitting at the table staring at the police scanner. On the table was a card that said "Day-Z Motel".

"Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6?" The police scanner said.

"Hey." Sam said. Dean stopped working and focused on the scanner.

"Roger that. What are you looking at there, son?" Dispatch asked.

"Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody."

"All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way." Sam turned the scanner off.

"That sounds weird." Dean said.

"Yeah. 'send everybody'" Sabrina said.

"Weird enough to be our guy." Sam said.

* * *

**_WAREHOUSE – DAY_**

Dean, Sabrina and Sam got out of the Impala. No one else was in sight.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean asked.

"Crappy."

"I was gunna say trappy." Sabrina said. Dean pulled three stakes and two flashlights out of the trunk and handed one of each to Sam then a stake to Sabrina. He closed the trunk and they entered the building.

* * *

**_HOSPITAL – DAY_**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean were all wearing white lab coats. They looked around and at each other and themselves.

"What the hell?" Dean asked. A blond doctor and an Asian doctor, Dr. Wang, passed by.

"Doctor." The blond said.

"Doctor." Dr. Wang said.

"Doctor?" Sam asked. Dean opened the door they just entered through. It led to a janitor's closet where a man and a woman were making out. Dean closed the door, looking freaked. A brunette doctor, who bared a remarkable resemblance to Dr. Piccolo from _Dr. Sexy, MD_, turned away from the receptionist's desk and approached Sam and Dean.

"Doctor." She said. She slapped Sam.

"Ow!"

"Seriously."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?" Sam asked. She slapped him again.

"As if you don't know!" She stalked off. Dean gawked after her, looking as if he's seeing a dream come true.

"I don't believe this." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?"

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at-" Dean looked at the sign behind the receptionist's desk and gestured at it angrily, reading it aloud. "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean. What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

"Please explain to us." Sabrina said.

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Dean said.

* * *

**_DR. SEXY, MD_****, HOSPITAL CORRIDOR**

The trio walked through the hospital corridors.

"Dude, what the hell." Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know." Sam repeated.

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land."

"That's your theory. That's stupid."

"It's the only one that makes sense." Sabrina said.

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Sam said.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real." Dean said.

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know." Dr. Wang walked past.

"Doctors." She said.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean said. Dean watched her go down the corridor and saw her pass a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of—" Another brunette doctor enter and sat next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It is compelling." Dean said.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." Sam said.

"I'm not. I'm not."

"Of course not." Sabrina muttered. Dean saw something and just stared.

"Oh boy." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's him." Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked again. Dean turned back to Sam as Dr. Palmer came down the corridor.

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy." Dr. Palmer stopped next to the trio. He looked at Dean.

"Doctor." He said. Dean looked down, hiding his smile.

"Doctor." Dean said. Dr. Palmer addressed Sam.

"Doctor." Sam nodded. Dean wacked him.

"Doctor." Sam said. Dr. Palmer turned to address Sabrina with a smirk.

"Doctor." Sabrina shifted.

"Doctor." She said. Dr. Palmer addresses Dean.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?" Dean's expression went from awed through confused. He glanced at Sam and Sabrina, then back.

"One reason?" Dean asked. Dr. Palmer nodded. "Sure." Dean looked down. Dr. Palmer was wearing white tennis shoes. Dean slammed him against the wall. "You're not Dr. Sexy."

"You're crazy."

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam said.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean said.

"Call security." Dr. Palmer said.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are." Dean said. Dr. Wang, the blond doctor, and a security guard were all approaching. They and the other extras freeze-frame. Dean glanced around; only he, Sam, Sabrina, and Dr. Palmer were still moving. Dr. Palmer grinned and morphed into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" He said. He looked at Aya. "Aya, baby, how've you been, doll?" She rolled her eyes.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean said.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm and twisted, hurting him. "Don't see your wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam said.

"Hello?" The Trickster swirled a finger around in front of his face. "Trickster."

"Really Sammy, keep up." Aya said.

"Come on! I heard you two yahoos, and my fa-vo-rite demon, were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets—" The Trickster rapped on the window in a nearby door, then indicated the frozen extras. "My own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said.

"Hm, let me guess. You two muttonheads broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?" The Trickster raised his eyebrows, grinned, and vanished in a burst of static. The extras unpaused. "Oh, son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" A blond doctor asked looking around. She walked past. The trio continued down the corridor after her.

* * *

"Paging Dr. Sexy. Report to the ER."

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." Dean said as the three walked down the hall.

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving." Dean said. Dr. Piccolo appeared and took another swing at Sam, who ducked.

"Lady, what the hell?"

"You are a brilliant, brilliant—"

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love." She left, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Sam said.

"Hey. Doctor." A man said. Dean stopped and turned to him.

"Yes." Dean said.

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?" The three started to walk away.

"Hey, Doctor." The man raised a gun and shot Dean in the back. Sabrina yelped and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean stared after him, then went to his knees.

"Real—it's real—" Dean said.

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam shouted. Sam looked around frantically. Sabrina rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Sam, _we_," She pointed at herself then him quickly. "_are_ the doctors." She whispered leaning down to help Dean.

* * *

**_DR. SEXY, MD_****, OPERATING ROOM**

Dean was face down on an operating table, staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes. For inexplicable reasons he was not under anesthesia. Dr. Wang passed an operating instrument to another doctor.

Sam was dressed in operating scrubs, as was everyone else in the room. Sabrina was in the observation room with Dr. Piccolo who was watching through glass. Sam held something absorbent against Dean's injury with a pair of tweezers. He handed the tweezers to another doctor and pressed an already bloodstained cloth to the injury.

"BP is eighty over fifty and dropping." The blond doctor said.

"Doctor." Dr. Wang said. She held out a scalpel. Sam didn't take it.

"What?" He asked. Dr. Wang and the blond doctor exchanged glances. Sam looked at Sabrina though the glass and she gave him a 'do something' look.

"Sam. Do something. Come on." Dean said. Sam leaned over and spoke in an undertone.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap."

"Figure it out." Sam grinned awkwardly at the other doctors but didn't do anything. "Sam. Come on. I'm waiting." Dean said.

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." Sam said. The other doctors looked at him and each other. "Stat!" Everyone started moving. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

There was a mostly-empty bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and a thing of dental floss next to the usual surgical tools. Sam's gloved hands were bloody. Sam snipped off the extra floss from Dean's stitches.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked.

"Yep. You'll be fine." Sam said. Sam looked up and caught sight of Dr. Piccolo, who mouthed 'I love you' and sighed, smiling. He looked over at Sabrina who was rolling her eyes and rubbing her face.

The shoes left Dean's field of vision. The lighting and texture shift, the music fades, and the light starts to flash in time with clapping. Dean frowned in confusion hearing shouts. The floor had become two doors, which slid apart.

* * *

**_JAPANESE GAME SHOW STAGE_**

Behind the doors was blue-lit smoke. A Japanese man came out of the doors and forward between two Japanese woman and Dean and Sam, both of which were wearing more usual outfits (but not what they were wearing at any earlier point). The Japanese man said something in Japanese.

"Let's play Nutcracker!" The crowd cheered and applauded. Dean looked around: he was standing in shoes glued to a platform that had a slot for a pole with a large ball at the end. Sam was similarly situated. To one side is an LED screen that said "20". The two brothers looked around and didn't see Sabrina anywhere. The host said something in Japanese and pulled cards out of his jacket. Silence fell. "Sam Winchester." He looked at Sam. "Anata wa anata no kyōdai demo sukinahito ga sukidesu ka? Countdown."

"What?" Sam asked. The screen began to tick down the seconds. "Uh, what am I supposed to say?"

"You think I know?" Sam asked. Sam addressed the host.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." The host repeated the question. "Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese." The screen hit "0". A buzz.

"Seikai wa… Sabirna!" The two brothers look at each other confused. "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sir? For what?" The host mimed hiding laughter. "Dean?" The pole on Sam's platform came up so that the ball whacked Sam in the crotch. Dean was horrified; the crowd cheered.

"Nutcracker!" The host shouted. The scene replayed from several angles. "Nutcracker!"

"Sam?" Dean asked. Sam made an inarticulate noise. One of the Japanese woman said something in Japanese. The host went over to her. She showed off a bag of chips and started talking about them

"You okay?" Dean asked. Sam just looked at him. Dean looked at Sam's platform, then at his own, and cringed. The light on the doors started flashing again and there was a loud knocking. "Oh now what?" Dean asked. The doors opened to reveal Castiel. The crowd cheered. "Cas?"

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's me. Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days."

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam said. The crowd 'aww'ed.

"Let's go." He raised his arms to touch both Dean and Sam on the forehead and vanished in a burst of static.

"Cas?" Dean looked around. The host came back to center stage waging his finger.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy angels." The host pulled out another card and spoke in Japanese. "Dean Winchester." Dean raised his eyebrows.

**Would your Mother and Father** **still be alive...** **if your brother was never born?**

"Countdown." The host said. The screen began to tick down the seconds from "20".

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts.

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait."

"What?"

"I played a doctor."

"_What_?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_ I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game! You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question!"

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!"

"Dammit!" Dean hit the button. The countdown froze just before the buzz. "Kotewa… sodusu?"

**The answer is...** **yes?**

The host repeated the last few syllables and so did Dean.

"Seikai! Dean Winchester!" Dean braced himself. "Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The crowd cheered.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Dean said.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive."

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"

"Good question." Dean forced a grin and waved.

* * *

**COMMERCIAL**

A woman by a lake did a yoga pose.

"I've got genital herpes."

An old man was sitting on a couch.

"I've got genital herpes."

**_BASKETBALL COURT – DAY_**

Four men were playing basketball. One made a basket then turned around; it was Sam, looking very uncomfortable.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles." Dean said coming over for a moment.

"Yeah. Right." Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went back to the game.  
I've got genital herpes."

The woman was in another pose.

_"_I try to be responsible."

The old man looked over at another woman.

"Did I try."

Sam looked at the camera with a semi bitch face.

_"_But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on."

_"_Ask your doctor about using Herpexia." The woman by the lake said. The screen changed from the old man and woman dancing to the woman while Dean did a voice over.

"Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea."

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes." Sam said. "And that's a good thing." Sam went back to the game and made a basket as the Herpexia logo appeared.

* * *

**SITCOM**

**_SUN 'N SANDS MOTEL – DAY_**

"We now return to _Supernatural_." Dean's voice said.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said. Laugh track. Applause. Sam went over to Sabrina, glaring over his shoulder at Dean. Sam lowered his voice to talk to Sabrina while grabbing a pink bag, presumably Sabrina's, and looking inside.

"Bri, where have you been?" Sam whispered.

"Well I was in Buffy, and Vampire Diaries. I was also on a phone sex commercial. This has to stop." She growled. "I understand the purpose of you two being here but he's just messing with me." She snapped.

"Bri, I'm really sorry, this bag is empty."

"I'm gunna kill him."

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked, speaking through a forced smile as Sabrina and Sam walked over

"I don't know. Maybe forever?" Sam suggested with a forced smile of his own. Laugh track. "We might die in here." Laugh track.

"How was that funny? Vultures." Dean said. Laugh track. The door opened; it's Castiel, with minor injuries. Applause.

"You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel opened his mouth to speak when he noticed Sabrina. He frowned in confusion and shook his head.

"I don't have much time."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got out."

"From where?" Dean asked.

"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing—the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Castiel was flung backwards into the wall. The Trickster appeared at the door.

"Hello!" Applause and cheers. Castiel got up; his mouth had been duct-taped shut. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies. Stop!" Castiel glared at the Trickster.

"Hi, Castiel!" Castiel looked from the Trickster to Sam then back. The Trickster gestured at Castiel, who vanished in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asked.

"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked.

"Relax, he'll live. ...Maybe." The Trickster said. Laugh track. The Trickster looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina, that's a nice look." The crowd 'oooo'ed with some laughs. Sabrina crossed her arms in attempt to cover herself.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean said.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there." The Trickster said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" Sam glared.

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." The Trickster's smile vanished. He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen." He looked back at Sam. "You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked. The Trickster grinned.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." The Trickster snapped his fingers.

* * *

**BATHROOM/DRESSING ROOM**

Sabrina blinked and saw herself in the mirror. She looked around and saw the bathroom counter had many makeup and hair things littered around. She growled to herself seeing she was in a short black robe.

"I'm going to murder him." She said shaking her head. She looked around some more and saw there were no clothes in sight. "What show could this possibly be?" She looked under her robe and saw she wasn't even wearing anything underneath. She sighed and sat on the counter. "Any ideas?"

_Well you're either on a sitcom where you had sex the night before and have to do the awkward meeting the roommate, parents, etc. or…_

"Or what?" She heard Aya laughing.

_You're in a porno._

"Shut up. He can't be that cruel…. Can he?"

_Oh you don't know him like I do sweetie. _

"Okay on the off chance it is … _that_… you're coming out but I forbid you to do _anything_."

_Relax, even I'm not that cruel. I'm on _your _side, remember?_

"Yeah…" Sabrina went over to the door and peeked out.

_Yep, porno. Wait… is that Cassy?_

Sabrina frowned but looked over to see Castiel, looking extremely confused and uncomfortable, sitting on a bed in a towel. He looked over and looked even more confused, if possible, when he saw Sabrina. He quickly motioned him over then closed the door. A moment later he came inside and closed the door behind him.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. The Trickster snapped his fingers and I was here."

"I'll get us out." Castiel put his fingers against her forehead.

"Cas. Nothing's happenings."

"I don't understand." He looked at his hand confused.

"Obviously he's stronger than an Angel. Aya already told me." Castiel frowned.

"Why are we both… lacking clothes?"

"Uh well… um…"

"He's doing television shows. What show requires no clothes?"

"Cas… uh, you obviously know was sex is correct?" Castiel frowned and nodded. "And do you know what porn is?" He nodded slowly.

"A recording of sex." He said.

"Well… we're in, or supposed to be in, a porno." Castiel's eyebrows went up. He opened his mouth then closed it then tried again.

"We're supposed to-"

"I'm not. No offence but I'm not doing that."

"There's no other way out. The way out is to play the roles."

"Are you saying you _want_ to have sex with me?" His eyebrows went up and his eyes widened.

"Uh- no- I didn't mean-"

"Cas, it's fine… but you're right. Do you think you could fake sex?"

"Uhh…"

"Just, follow my lead. I guess."

* * *

After an awkward entrance the two ended up in the bed, under the covers.

"Aren't you gunna take off that robe, love?" One of the camera men asked. Castiel looked at Sabrina awkwardly then looked away. She took it off but placed it nearby. Castiel was then asked to remove his towel.

"I am gunna kill that candy freak." Sabrina growled quietly. A moment later Castiel was hovering over Sabrina in the bed. He looked like a frightened puppy.

"I apologize." Castiel said quietly. She could see his face turning a deep red. Sabrina sighed.

"Just don't tell Dean you've seen me naked. He'd kill you, angel or not."

"Why would I tell him-?"

"Never mind." Sabrina covered her face.

_Hey let me out and I can fake it._

"No way in hell, Aya." Sabrina muttered. Suddenly everyone around them froze. "Oh thank god. Cas, get off." Castiel quickly got off and grabbed the towel. "Where are ya, ya lollypop freak?!" Sabrina called getting up and pulling the robe on. She turned to Castiel. "Can you get us out now?" Castiel reached up and touched her forehead. Sabrina closed her eyes with a sigh. "What's the point in freezing everything and leaving us here?"

_Maybe he's doing me a favor._

"Aya, do me a favor and _stop talking_." Sabrina said.

_Oh come on, you get to have romance with Dean. Why can't I get a little Cassy to myself?_

"Aya it's my body!" Sabrina snapped. Castiel looked at her confused. "_No_." Sabrina's face went red.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Castiel jumped slightly. "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to snap at you." He nodded, looking away. Suddenly they heard a noise, like something fell over, in the dressing room. Sabrina got up and walked over. Castiel remained on the bed. Sabrina walked into the room and the door slammed closed behind her and the Trickster popped up in front of Sabrina making her yelp. A moment later Castiel tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Sabrina!" He hit the door. "I can't open it!" Sabrina glared at the Trickster.

"This wasn't funny." She practically growled.

"Sure it was." The Trickster said with a grin. Sabrina glared at him more. "Come on! How else was Cas supposed to see such a bod?"

"Don't make me sic Aya on you." Sabrina said.

"Oh please do!" He laughed. "It'd be nice to have a chat-" He was cut off my Aya slapping him. He chuckled. "Not my first choice of greeting, how ya doin' Aya?"

"You probably traumatized poor little Cassy." Aya said.

"Oh, he'll live, its healthy for the kid." He moved closer so Aya was against the counter.

"Right." Aya put her hands against his chest to push him back. "Don't make me slap you again.

"Aya, so feisty." He grinned.

"Watch it, _Gabriel_." He frowned and looked annoyed.

"As much as I love to hear you say my real name.. No one knows so I would appreciate you keeping quiet." He whispered

"Make me." She whispered back. He grinned again.

"Don't tempt me Ayami." He said. Aya smirked

"Sorry, bad habits."

"Well you're bad in general."

"Guilty.

"In more ways than one." He muttered before kissing her quickly. She pushed him back slightly.

"Down boy. Don't you think this whole TV thing's gone too far?" She asked. Gabriel laughed.

"Course not those two chuckleheads have to learn."

"What was the point of the porno thing?" Aya asked. Gabriel chuckled and twirled some of Aya's hair.

"Keep Cas and Sabrina occupied." He said with a shrug.

"No lesson for her?"

"Do you want a lesson?" He asked with a smirk. Aya rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you go check on the boys?" Aya asked. Gabriel groaned, annoyed.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Go." He sighed and backed up.

"I'll deal with you later." He winked at her.

"_Go_." He chuckled and smirked before disappearing in a burst of static. Aya let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She raised her eyebrows listening to Sabrina's comment. "More of a fling, hun."

* * *

**_CSI MIAMI_**

**_PARK – NIGHT_**

A man lay on the ground with a stomach wound. Crime-scene markers surrounded him and cameras flash. Dean and Sam were standing outside the crime-scene tape, watching the various extras work. They turned around; they were wearing suits with matching blue shirts and sunglasses.

"Oh, come on." Dean said. A police officer ducked under the crime scene tape.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think."

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks." Sam said. The officer nodded and turned away. "You gotta calm down."

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean yanked them off. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags." Sam nodded in agreement. "I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here—oh shut up." Sam noticed something at the crime scene and took off his sunglasses.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Check out sweet tooth over there." The officer was sucking a lollipop.

"Think that's him?"

"Just, um, follow my lead." Sam went over to the body and Dean followed. They both put on their sunglasses as the crime-scene tape was raised to let them under.

"You, uh, you okay?" The officer asked.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asked. The officer knelt next to the body.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." Dean took off his sunglasses, got out a flashlight, and took a closer look. Sam also took off his sunglasses.

"Well I say, jackpot." Sam said. The officer looked up, snorting in amusement. Sam put his sunglasses back on.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer indicated the bloodstain with his lollipop. Dean grabbed a stick and poked at the hole in the shirt with it, getting blood on the stick, then put his sunglasses back on.

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." Dean said. The officer laughed. Sam put his sunglasses back on.

"Get that guy a Tums." Sam said.

"Gutter ball." Dean said. The officer kept laughing.

"Good one, guys." Dean came around behind him with the stick. The officer turned toward Dean, who stabbed him with it. The officer collapsed, struggling to breathe. None of the extras noticed or cared except another officer, who started laughing and morphed into the Trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots."

"Did we?" Dean asked. Sam staked the Trickster from behind. He fell over. There was a burst of static and the three were suddenly in the warehouse. The Trickster was still down with the stake through him. Dean and Sam were back in the clothes they were wearing when they entered the warehouse. "Where's Sabrina?"

"Let's check back at the motel."

* * *

**_DAY-Z MOTEL – DAY_**

Dean finished brushing his teeth and spits.

"I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he? And how come we haven't found Sabrina." No response. "Sam?" Dean looked into the room. "Where are you?" There was a knock on the door.

"Dean!" Dean hurried over to the door and opened it.

"Sabrina! Where have you been? And… why are you in a robe?" He looked her up and down.

"Never mind that." She said. He noticed her face was pink. "Where's Sam?" She walked in and went over to a bag that was on the bed. She pulled out one of Sam's shirts and a pair of shorts, along with undergarments before going into the bathroom. She left the door cracked so the two could still talk.

"I don't know, he was just here. Where were you?" Dean asked again.

"I don't know. One minute I'm.. somewhere in TV land the next I'm outside in the parking lot."

"What?"

"I don't know." Sabrina came out of the bathroom. "Let's just go find Sam." Dean nodded.

"Not gunna explain the robe thing?" Dean asked after a long pause.

"Drop it."

"Okay okay."

* * *

Dean headed for the Impala, his phone to his ear, with Sabrina behind him.

"It's Sam. Leave me a message." The two got in the car.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean snapped his phone shut.

"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded odd. Dean and Sabrina looked around. Sam wasn't in the car.

"Sam? Where are you?"

"I don't know." Sam said. Dean noticed a red light on the dashboard. It flashed in time with Sam's words. "Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster." Dean frowned but the chuckled lightly. "What?"

"Dude, you have a girl inside you." Sabrina rolled her eyes and smacked Dean's arm.

"Shut up."

* * *

**_ROAD – DAY_**

The _Knight Rider_ theme plays. The Impala had acquired red flashing lights under the front grille as well. Dean drove.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not a Trickster." Sabrina said.

"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster." Sam said.

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him." Dean said.

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

**_CENTENNIAL POINT WILDERNESS AREA – DAY_**

Dean rummaged in the trunk of the car.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"That, uh, feels really uncomfortable." Dean shut the truck. "Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean said. Dean went to the front of the car and shouted at the sky.

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?"

"Wow. Sam." The Trickster said, appearing out of nowhere. "Get a load of the rims on you."

"Eat me." Sam said. The Trickster looked at Sabrina.

"No hard feelings, hun?"

"Bite me."

"Later." He winked. "Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs."

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Dean looked at him. The Trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The KITT lights on the car went out and Sam got out of the car. "Happy?"

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not." Sam held up a flaming cigarette lighter and tossed it down. A ring of fire springs up around the Trickster. "Maybe you've always been an angel." Dean said. The Trickster looked incredulous, then laughed.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." The 'Trickster' laughed, then stopped laughing: he was caught. A burst of static and they were back in the real warehouse. The 'Trickster' clapped.

"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said. Sam gave him a look.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam said.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said.

"That and I told them." Aya said.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam asked.

"Guilty." Gabriel said.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean said.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." Gabriel said.

"Then help us stop it." Sam said.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel said.

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." Gabriel said.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam said. Gabriel laughed.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." Gabriel said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean said.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." A long pause. Sam and Dean looked down, then at each other.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel said. He sighed. "Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be." No one spoke. "So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean said.

"Oh am I?" Gabriel said.

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel. Gabriel snapped his fingers. Castiel appeared.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess: Awful." Gabriel said. Castiel glared.

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, guys." Dean said. Dean turned and walked away.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Sam and Sabrina followed Dean. "So, so what? Huh?" Castiel followed. "You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?" Dean stopped at the door and turned back.

"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean pulled the fire alarm. Gabriel looked up; the sprinklers went off. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Gabriel glared. Dean left, Sam and Sabrina right behind. Castiel looked back for a moment and followed. The fire went out. (Apparently in this world water extinguishes grease fires instead of spreading them.)

* * *

The Impala was exactly where Dean left it. Dean, Sam and Sabrina went up to it. Castiel hung back.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked.

"I think he believes it." Sam said.

"So what do we do?

"I don't know.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said. The three got in the car.

* * *

**The Japanese 1****st**** question was supposed to translate to something along the lines of "Who do you love that your brother also loves?" Which is the Tricksters way of making fun of Sam's crush. And no Aya and Gabriel are not a thing; their relationship is like… they just flirt a lot and yes Aya knew who Gabriel was the entire time but didn't give him away. She may be a demon but she's not that mean; she understood why he was doing it.**


	9. Chapter 8 The Real Ghostbusters

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, its characters or its plot. I DO own my OC Sabrina Moore and Ayami[Aya] I also own what I add to the plot and the whole thing with Sabrina. _**

**_Wow I thought I posted this already. I have two chapters done then yay!_**

* * *

**_The Sabrina Moore Chronicles Chapter 8: The Real Ghostbusters_**

* * *

The Impala roared up a country road and squealed around the corner into a car park, past an old fashioned sign "Welcome to The Pineview Hotel". They pulled up and jumped out. Dean ran around the back of the car and suddenly stopped, looking confused. In front of him were a lineup of identical Impalas.

"Hey. Come on." Sam said. Chuck Shurley was pacing back and forth at the bottom of the steps leading up to the hotel. "Chuck! There you are." Sam said.

"Guys?" Chuck asked surprised.

"What's going on." Dean asked.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked.

"You told us to come." Dean said.

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam asked.

"I didn't send you a text." Chuck said.

"We drove all night!" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could...oh no."

"What?" Dean asked.

"SAM! You made it!" The three looked to see Becky at the top of the stairs, squealing.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked.

"How could you forget your number one fan girl?" Sabrina asked quietly nudging Sam with her elbow.

"Oh, you remembered." Becky said running down to meet them. Her voice lowered. "You been thinking about me." She said to Sam.

"I..." Sam said.

"It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." She said.

"Becky..."

"What? They're going to want to see it!"

"See what?" The brothers asked in unison.

"Oh My God. I love it when they talk at the same time!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. A guy appeared at the top of the stairs with a clipboard.

"Hey Chuck? Come on pal, it's showtime." Becky ran excitedly up the stairs. Chuck turned to Sam, Sabrina and Dean.

"Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." Chuck said. The trio looked at each other, confused, and then followed him up the stairs.

* * *

**HOTEL FOYER**

They all entered the hotel, the trio last. A large man, Damien, walked past with a stein of beer.

"ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked. Damien turned back to him. He was wearing much the same clothes as Dean, down to a Samulet around his neck.

"I'm Dean too. Duh." Damien said. Dean turns to Sam, utterly confused. Over Sam's shoulder he saw the Scarecrow God and started to reach for something in his pocket. Sam and Sabrina turned and did the same.

"Uh-oh. It's Sam, Sabrina and Dean. I'm in trouble now." He was just a guy in costume. He had a can of soda in one hand, his sythe in the other. "Have fun you three. Aaaah!" He jiggled his sythe in Sam's face then walked away. Sam gave the scarecrow major bitchface. Becky stood behind them, giggling.

"What?" Dean asked astounded. He turned to Sam and Sabrina and they all looked around the room. It was filled with people dressed as every monster they've ever fought, bloody Mary, clowns, people with black demon eyes, a skinny woman dressed as Bobby, a guy dressed as Ash, two fake blonds dressed as Sabrina in short skirts and tank tops. There were tables of merchandise with the Impala on coffee cups, Chuck's books and more.

"Becky. what is this?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome! A supernatural convention, the first ever." Becky said. Sam gave another bitchface, Dean still looked totally confused and Sabrina looked concerned.

* * *

**HOTEL AUDITORIUM **

A small crowd sat facing the stage. The Convention Manager stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome to the first annual Supernatural convention. At 3.45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret life of Dean'. And at 4.30 there's the 'Homoerotic subtext of Supernatural.'" Sam, Sabrina and Dean were standing at the back of the hall, Becky beside them. Dean's eyebrows reach his hairline at the man's words and Sam's brow furrowed. "Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." Cheers and applause came from the audience. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!" Massive amounts of cheering and applause broke out as Chuck timidly walked onto the stage. Sam and Dean were stone-faced. There was feedback on the mic for a second.

"Ok. Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I..." Chuck cleared his throat, then again. "Dry mouth." Chuck took a very long gulp from a bottle of water. There was total silence in the room while he did so. "Ok. Uh...ahem. So I guess...questions?" Chuck asked. Every hand in the room went up. Chuck looked startled. "Uh...you?" He pointed at a skinny young man in the front row, Barnes. The man leaped up, grinning.

"Hey, Mr Edlund. Uh...big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam, Sabrina and Dean in the first place?" Chuck glanced back at the trio. They cocked their heads, interested to hear his answer.

"Oh, ah, I...it just came to me." Dean pursed his lips and tilted his head back. Hands shot into the air again. Sam and Dean looked perturbed.

"Ok. Yeah. The hook man." Chuck said.

"Ah yeah." The man spoke with a heavy German accent. "Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?" Sam and Sabrina looked interested. Dean looked pissed. "And why does Sabrina never get a gun." Sabrina elbowed Dean and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes.

"I...yeah, I really don't know." Chuck answered

"_Ja_, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, _nien_?" Now Sam looked pissed, Dean looked thoughtful as he turned to Sam. Becky was shooting death stares at Hook man.

"HEY!" Becky said walking down the rows of chairs. "If you don't like the books don't read em Fritz."

"Ok, Ok, just.. okay, it's okay. so, next question." Chuck said. Hands shot up. "Yeah, you."

"Yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?" The fan asked.

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." Chuck said. He looked up at the trio who eyed him suspiciously. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're going to start publishing again." The room erupted, people leap from their seats, yelling and cheering and applauding. Becky jumped up and down, screaming.

* * *

**HOTEL FOYER**

Chuck moved from the bar to where Becky sat with two cocktails in tall glasses with many straws and slices of lime.

"I got you a yellow-eyed cooler." Chuck said.

"Thanks Chuck." Becky said with a smile. Chuck sat down.

"Sure. Ahem. So, Becky...I was wondering...ahem...are you doing any..." Suddenly Becky's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Hi Sam!" She said. Sam nodded at Becky distractedly. Chuck sighed.

"Excuse us." Dean said to Becky before looking at Chuck. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kind of full, ok? Finding the Colt, hunting the devil. We don't have time for this crap." Becky was giving Sam come hither looks. Sam was trying not to notice.

"Hey, I didn't call you!" Chuck said.

"He means the books, Chuck. Why are you publishing more books?" Sam asked.

"Um...for food and shelter?" Chuck said.

"Who gave you the rights to our life story?" Dean said leaning over Chuck's chair.

"An Archangel, and I didn't want it!" Chuck said.

"Well, deal's off, ok. No more books." Sam said. "Our lives are not for," Sam glanced at Becky. "public consumption." Sam glanced at Becky, Becky turned slowly to stare at Chuck.

"Ah.. Becky. Would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked.

"Uh-huh!" Becky said nodding quickly.

* * *

Dean, Sabrina and Sam followed Chuck into the hallway.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked

"Yeah Chuck, we know." Sam said.

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't, all right? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills. I'm not some hero who can just hit the road and fight monsters, Ok? Until the world ends, I gotta live, all right? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?" A woman screamed. Sam and Dean immediately take off toward the sound, while Chuck and Sabrina remained. "No, guys...wait!" Chuck called. Sabrina sighed.

* * *

Sam and Dean ran up the stairs. A maid was crouched in the corner of the hallway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked as he helped her up.

"I think so." She said.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I saw a ghost." The maid said. Behind Sam and Dean others were gathering. The skinny man from the audience and the large guy from the foyer were close.

"A ghost? Could you tell us what it looked like?" Barnes asked in a very deep fake voice.

"Why don't you leave this to the grownups pal." Dean said.

"A woman. She was in an old fashioned dress. Really old. Like a school marm, or something?

"Did she say something to you?" Another man asked. The maid began to grin.

"Ok." She said before speaking louder. "Gather close everybody, for a terrifying tale of terror. I saw, a ghost!" Sam shook his head, walking away and Dean followed. "None other than the ghost of Leticia gore herself! I was on the third floor getting ice for a guest..." Becky ran up to Sam and Dean.

"Oooo, the LARPing's started." Becky said.

"The...What is that again?" Dean asked.

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The convention puts it on." Becky said. She handed Sam a piece of paper. Sam began reading with a frown.

""Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You must hunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a $50 gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad""

"You guys are soooo gunna win." Becky said.

* * *

**HOTEL FOYER**

Many people all dressed in suits, flipped their FBI badges out at the convention manager.

"Well yes Agents Lennon and McCartney, as manager of this fine establishment I can assure you that it is indeed haunted." The Con manager said. "This building was once an orphanage, run by mean old Leticia Gore. 100 years ago this very night, Miss Gore went insane, and butchered four little boys before killing herself. Now folks say that the souls of those poor little boys are trapped here and the evil spirit of Miss Gore punishes them to this very day." Sam, Sabrina and Dean stood in the background watching.

"Well that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean said.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder." Sam said. Barnes and Damien walked past.

"Dad said...he said I may have to kill you." Damien said growling.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" Barnes asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh..." They continued walking. Sam and Dean look at each other.

"I need a drink." They said in unison.

* * *

One of the convention guests, Alex, walked down a hallway alone, holding a cardboard EMF in front of him.

"EMFs going nuts." A woman jumped out at him, arms raised.

"Oooo, I'm mean old Leticia Gore. They buried me in the basement. Ooooo." She said fakely Alex shot a toy gun at her, a small orange ball bounced off the chest.

"Ow. You got me." She said slightly pissed.

"You're supposed to vanish?" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"How am I supposed to vanish?" The woman asked sarcastically.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

The same guest turned the corner, talking on his phone.

"Yeah, ok Dean, we'll see you in five. Hey, but seriously dude, don't eat my skittles." Alex said. A real apparition of a young boy appeared before him.

"Help us! Help us. Miss Gore won't let us have any fun."

"This is part of the game right?" Alex asked staring. The apparition disappeared into thin air. "Holy mother of crap!" Alex shouted. He ran down the hallway into a library, gasping for breath. "That. Was. AWESOME!" He began yelling as he was grabbed, turned upside down and smashed into the glass of the bookcase, a picture and the door, and then stilled, hanging upsidedown.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" A woman's voice said. A woman appeared, staring at him. He screamed as she rushed at him. As she went through him he fell to the ground. He spun around but the room was empty.

* * *

**BAR**

Dean downed a shot glass, Sabrina next to him. Sam sat beside Dean on his other side staring morosely at his beer. Dean looked down the bar. The woman that was pretending to be the ghost was clicking away on her phone.

"How you doing?" Dean asked.

"Busy." She said.

"Well you sure look lovely tonight. Especially for a dead chick."

"Buddy, I have heard that line 17 times tonight, ok?" The woman said still not looking up. "And all from dudes wearing MacGyver jackets." As she finished speaking she looked up from her phone to Dean, and paused. He just looked at her. She smiled. "But you seem different." She said.

"How so?" Dean said.

"Well, you don't seem scared of women." Dean smirked at her. Sam kicked Dean's foots and looked at Sabrina who was taking a drink and ignoring Dean. Dean grimaced and Sam rolled his eyes. A loud voice was heard and Dean looked past her.

"For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." Alex said.

"Excuse me." Dean said. The trio walked over to Alex.

"I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors." Alex's friend said.

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?"

"You saw something?" Sam asked.

"This isn't part of the game jerk." Alex said to Sam before looking back at his friend. "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." Alex walked away.

"Alex, wait. Hey, come back!" His friend called.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't think that guy's a good enough an actor to be acting." Dean said.

* * *

**FOYER**

"Why yes agents Jagger and Richards. As manager of this fine establishment I can assure you it is indeed haunted." The manager continued his spiel as the trio passed him on their way to the front desk to the real hotel manager.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't have time to play _Star Wars_ guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot."

"Actually we ah...really want to talk to you." Dean said sliding $50 across the desk.

"Ok. You guys are really into this." The guy laughed.

"You have no idea." Sam said.

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam asked.

"We generally don't like to publicize this to...normal people...but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage'. Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butchers knife, then offed herself."

"And is tonight really her anniversary?"

"Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids have quit saying they heard the boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds." Dean slid across another $50. "The attic." He said softly. The trio didn't notice Damien and Barnes listening in behind them.

* * *

**ATTIC**

Dean and then Sabrina then Sam crawl in through a small space, each with flashlights. The EMF started buzzing.

"The EMF's going nuts." Sam said.

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean said.

"No way this ends well." Sam said.

"Yeah well serves them right." Dean said.

"Dean..."

"I'm just saying." They continued looking.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

"It's gotta be around here someplace." Damien said in deep voice.

"Yeah I dunno man. No one else is looking for the attic." Barnes said.

"Ok, all right, dude. 1. Stay in character." Damien said in his normal voice. "All right? If it's just me, I look stupid. and 2. You heard the guy downstairs. I think this is part of the game."

"Help us." A boy said.

"Oh my God! That make up is amazing." Barnes said.

"Amateur. Stay in character!" Damien said.

"Sorry. Ahem. Sorry." He said in a deep voice.

"Help us. Miss Gore won't let us have any fun." The boy said.

"Where's the body buried kid. We'll light her up nice and toasty." Damien said. The boy pointed behind them. They turned, seeing nothing. When they turned back the hallway was empty.

"Wow. Fast runner." Barnes said.

"Dude. Check this out." Damien said looking behind them. There was a mark on the wall beside a painting. They moved the painting, revealing a bloody handprint.

"Must have been what he was trying to tell us."

"Gee you think Sammy?" The back of the painting was covered in handprints. Barnes ripped the backing. There was an old map inside.

"Ok, this is the coolest game ever." Barnes said in his normal voice. Both guys giggled.

"Ahem. Yes." Damien said in a deep voice.

* * *

**ATTIC**

Sam, Sabrina and Dean continued shining their flashlights into every corner.

"My mommy loves me." A boy, different from the first one, said. Sam spun around to see the boy crouching in the corner, hands holding his head. Dean and Sabrina came up beside Sam. "I said my mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does." Sam said.

"My mommy loves me this much!" He moved his hands, revealing he had been partially scalped, then disappeared.

* * *

**BAR**

Becky looked up from her drink and sighed longingly. Sam was pacing while on the phone. He sighed, then noticed Becky watching and nodded at her. She smiled back, licked straight up the middle of her palm and blew it at him. Looking very concerned, Sam half waved at her. She winked back. Chuck was standing next to her, watching the back and forth.

"Awesome." Chuck said.

"All right." Sam said walking back to where Dean and Sabrina were sitting. "So that was a guy with the County Historical Society."

"And...?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

"Her son?"

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid."

"Oh that's it, I'm gunna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know." They overheard the conversation at the next table and head that way.

"Check it out. There's the orphanage, here's the carriage house, and right there... cemetery." Barnes said in character.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?"

"It's worth a shot." Sam reached out to touch the map.

"Hey, hey!" Barnes said.

"Hey, do you mind?" Damien asked.

"It's real." Sam said to Dena. "A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked Damien.

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity."

"Yeah right." Dean said with a sigh. "Gimme the map chuckles."

"Yeah well you're the chuckles, Chuckles. 'sides, Dean don't listen to nobody." Damien said. Damien pulled back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun. Dean rolled his eyes and Sabrina tried to hide a smile.

"Dean! Cool it." Barnes said to Damien in character. Dean pulled out his own gun, his Taurus

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What! They're freakin' annoying." Dean said.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones right? We just thought...it would go faster if we all worked together." Damien and Barnes exchanged looks.

"Ahem. We..ah...we get the sizzler gift card." Barnes said.

"Fine." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." Damien said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Fine." Dean said.

"Yes." Damien whispered to himself.

"Guess I can still be me since I'm the only girl." Sabrina said. Damien sighed.

"You're not talking with the right accent." He complained. Sabrina rolled her eyes and let Aya out.

"Fine, happy now?"

"Wow, you're good." Barnes said. The two frowned slightly seeing her eyes.

"Did you, have contacts in before?" Damien asked. Aya rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

* * *

**OUTSIDE HOTEL**

Damien and Barnes walked along a path, Dean, Sabrina and Sam behind.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Sabrina would you hurry it up?" Damien said looking back at the trio.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to be." Dean said, grumpy.

"So where were we?" Barnes asked.

"Ah, Dr Ellicott and just zapped your brain." Damien said.

"Right, got it. Ahem." Barnes went into character. "Why are we even here Dean? You just following dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

"This isn't you talking Sam." Dean turned to Sam with a 'How much do we have to put up with' look. Sam frowned.

"See that's the difference between you and me. I got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what are ya going to do Sam? Are you going to kill me?"

"Man I am so sick of you telling me what to do."

"All right, you know what? That's it. That is it." Dean said making them all stop.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Damien asked. Dean was so angry he couldn't speak for a moment.

"I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans. Like you." Barnes said in his normal voice.

"No. I am not a fan, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send momst people howling to the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like... like circus freaks?"

"Uh...I don't think they care, because they're _fictional characters_!" Damien said.

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." Dean said. Dean stormed off down the path, leaving the others staring after him. Damien and Barnes turned back to Sam with a WTF look.

"He… uh...he takes the story really seriously." Sam said. Aya looked up at Sam.

"At the end of this can I please tell them? I mean no one would believe them anyway." Sam looked a bit concerned.

"Aya, no." Sam walked off and Aya growled before looking at the two fans who looked a bit frightened.

* * *

**CEMETERY.**

The four started shining their flashlights on the gravestones.

"I found the four boys." Dean said.

"And here's Leticia Gore." Sam said. Dean looked up. Damien and Barnes were tip toeing around the edge of the cemetery, shining their torches in the bushes.

"Ah...what are you guys doing?" Dean asked.

"We're looking for bones genius. They gotta be around here somewhere." Damien said in character.

"Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground. Sam dumped his bag and leans down.

"Yeah, I know that. I just..." Damien said in character then watched as Sam pulled a shovel out of his bag. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly." Dean said.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." Barnes said.

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Dean asked.

* * *

Dean finished digging out the grave and hit the coffin. The others stood around the grave shining their torches. The wind picked up as Dean grunted and lifted the coffin lid, revealing a skeleton. Damien gagged.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a... that's a _skeleton_ skeleton."

"You just dug up a real grave." Barnes said.

"Yeah." Dean said still in the grave.

"You guys are nuts." Damien said.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters?" Sam asked.

"Hunters aren't real man. This isn't real." Damien said freaking out. The two started to walk away.

"My God. You guys have seriously lost your grip on this, ..." Barnes turned back to look at Sam and froze.

"What?" Sam asked.

"SAM!" Aya shouted.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Gore said from beside Sam. Gore backhanded Sam across the cemetery. Damien and Barnes screamed and turned to run. Dean heaved himself out of the grave, grunting with the effort. Barnes tripped and fell.

"Barnes!" Damien said turning back. Dean rummaged in his duffel, pulling out salt and burn materials. Damien pulled Barnes to his feet and they turned to run again. Gore was in front of them. They screamed and grabbed hold of each other.

"Oh my God!" Damien shouted.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty!" Gore pushed a hand into each of their chests and they began screaming. Dean looked up from where he was pouring salt on her skeleton then quickly poured kerosene and reached into his pocket for his lighter, flicking it and dropping it into the grave in one movement. Gore screamed as she burned up. Damien and Barnes stared at the place where she was, panting. Sam lifted himself to his feet while Dean turned to face Damien and Barnes.

"Real enough for you?" Dean asked. Damien and Barnes turned to look at Dean, horrified.

"Those books aren't exactly fiction." Aya said.

* * *

**BAR **

Damien downed a shot and exhaled carefully.

"That was...really..." Barnes said.

"Awful. Right?" Dean asked. Damien and Barnes turned to find Sam, Sabrina and Dean standing behind them.

"Exactly. Round's on us guys." Dean said. He slapped Barnes on the shoulder and put some money on the bar.

"See you around." Sam said. They turned to go.

"Hey. How'd you know how to do all that?" Damien asked.

"We..uh...We read the books." Sam said. Dean nodded in agreement. The brothers turned to walk away and Sabrina looked at the two fans. She smirked at them and let Aya come out then back to make her eyes flash colour. The two guys stared before grabbing their drinks. Sabrina chuckled. The trio crossed the room to where Chuck was standing with the convention manager.

"Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books, and screw you very much." Dean said. They turned and walked away.

"Fans of yours?" The Con manager asked.

"Hmmm. I'd say no." Chuck said.

* * *

Sam, Sabrina and Dean approached the main doors. They were locked. They pushed against them then turn around, looking around the room.

"That's weird."

"Definitely." Sam agreed.

* * *

Dean strained to open a window with no luck. Sam approached.

"Hey. Anything?"

"Every exit's locked. Almost like..."

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean asked. Dean knocked his fist against the window in frustration.

"Yeah. This is bad."

"Gee ya think Sammy?"

"Did we get the wrong ghost?" Sabrina asked. The boys looked at her. "Hey it's happened before." A woman screamed and they started running.

* * *

The actor woman ghost from earlier ran out of a room, looking behind her, and was caught by Dean.

"Don't go in there!" The woman said.

"Get downstairs ok? Go go!" Dean said. The trio walked into the library. The Gore's son was again crouching in a corner holding his head.

"Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?" He asked.

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How 'bout some thanks." Dean said. Sam cleared his throat. "Well, I'm just saying a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My mommy didn't do this to me." The boy said.

"What? Then who did?" Sam asked. The boy disappeared.

"The only ghosts left are the three boys." Sabrina said. The three exchanged a look.

* * *

**HALLWAY**

The hook man from earlier walked down the hallway. He turned, hearing footsteps behind him. It was the three ghost boys.

"_Ja_, how original." The hookman said sighing heavily. "Supernatural bringing us more creepy children. Sigh."

"Miss Gore wouldn't let us have any fun." A boy said.

"You look nothing like real ghosts, just telling you."

"But Miss Gore is gone and now we can have all kinds of fun."

They each brought a large knife out from behind their backs. The hookman froze. He droped his hook and started screaming in German. Sam, Sabrina and Dean were coming up the stairs, they started running. They found the hook man dead, scalped just like Gore's son

* * *

**AUDITORIUM**

"Well guys I guess we're out of time." Chuck said. "So thank you for your incredibly probing and rigorous questions, and have a good..."

Sabrina ran out onto the stage and whispered in Chuck's ear.

"Hey...What? Holy crap." The audience murmured in concern. Sabrina covered the mic.

"You have to keep everyone in here where it's safe. Okay Chuck, this is serious life or death here."

"For how long?" Chuck asked.

"As long as it takes."

"Well...how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"See if anyone has any more questions, talk about the release date, I don't know. You can do it." Sabrina left.

"Ok. So ahh, good news. I got much more to tell you... I guess."

* * *

**DOOR OF AUDITORIUM**

Dean opened the door and ushered the staff inside.

"Buddy, I got work to do." The hotel manager said.

"You're gunna want to see this, trust me. It's gunna be a hell of a show." Dean said. All the staff filed in, ending with the actor ghost woman, looking pissed off. Dean closed the door, Sabrina joined him and Sam and they began lying salt.

* * *

"Ah, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean?" Chuck said. "Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, because let me tell you, they're not nearly as lame as you think. "

"Ok. New theory." Sam said to Dean.

"The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously."

"Yeah. So all right, let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and Indians."

"LARPing as cowboys and Indians."

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Mom catches 'em in the act, flips out, slices them and dices herself."

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building."

"Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control."

"Until we took her out."

"Smooth move on our part."

"Alright, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones."

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing."

"Exactly." Dean said his eyes lighting up.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" The woman who was playing as Gore asked.

"You're an actress. We just want you to act." Dean said.

"I work at Hooters, in Toledo. No, you can forget it."

"You'll be safe, we promise. This is really important." Sam said. A hand dropped on Dean's shoulder.

"We wanna help." Damien said.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing ok?" Dean said to Sam. Dean and Sabrina turned to the two. "Guys, no."

"Why not?" Barnes asked.

"Cause this isn't make-believe."

"This is real and dangerous." Sabrina said.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freakin' terrified." Damien said.

"Yeah but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something." Barnes said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because. That's what Sam, Sabrina and Dean would do." Damien said.

"Well you wanna get technical..." Sabrina muttered.

* * *

"No, there's really no such thing as a Croatoan virus for down there. You really should see a doctor." Chuck said.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

The actor woman walked into the room nervously.

"I don't wanna do this." She said.

"I'm right here sweetheart, I've got your back." Dena said leaning around the corner. "Trust me, this is going to work." He pulled back so he couldn't be seen, grimacing.

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant. You come when I call you. You understand me?"

"Miss Gore?" The boys asked.

* * *

**MAIN DOOR**

Sam, Damien and Barnes threw their weight against the door, attempting to force it open.

"Push it!" Sam said. "Aya, wanna help?"

"Do you want me to break things?" She asked.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

"You boys have been very naughty. Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now." The boys all flickered backwards, worried.

* * *

**MAIN DOOR**

The door gave a little.

"Go go go" Sam said. Barnes squeezed out, then Damien.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

"Very naughty, you hear me?" Music started playing on a cell phone. The boys frowned and look at each other. Downstairs the main door slammed closed.

"Damn it." Sam said. Upstairs in the hallway, Dean closed his eyes and banged his head softly back against the wall. The actress, looking scared, slowly reached into her skirt pocket, took out the phone and killed the music. The boys stared at her. Dean raised his iron bar and came into the room.

"Run." Dean said. The boys raised their knives and moved toward him.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD**

Damien and Barnes dug a grave each.

"Oh my God. Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy. It's not though. I'm gunna throw up." Barnes said.

"No you're not." Damien said. They kept digging.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Dean was thrown against the wall, his iron bar sliding across the room. The boys raised their knives and moved towards him. Sam swooped up the bar and dispersed them. He put out a hand to pull Dean up.

"Thanks." Dean said standing. Sam was flung back against the wall, losing the iron bar. "Sam!"

* * *

**AUDITORIUM**

Chuck was now sitting in a chair. The audience looked bored.

"Let's see, what else? I fell in love for the first time at 16. Lost my virginity, actually. But then she went around telling everybody it didn't count." The hotel manager moved toward the door. "Excuse me!" Chuck said jumping up. "You really can't leave. Please sir." Ignoring him, the manager reached for the handle. "Don't open that door!"

The manager opened the door, breaking the salt line. He went to walk out but jumps back when one of the boys appeared in the doorway, grinning. The crowd gasped and jumped to their feet. The boy lifted the knife and slowly stepped inside the room. Chuck flew forward and dispersed the ghost with an iron stand. He grabbed the doors and slammed it closed again.

"I said nobody leaves damn it." Chuck said turning back to everyone. "Now somebody salt this door." Becky was watching him with the same glint in her eye she used for Sam.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

Dean slammed to the ground on his back, a boy on top of him, glaring at him.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD **

Damien flicked repeatedly at his lighter. It didn't flare.

"How come Dean can always light the stupid thing on the first freaking try?" He kept flicking. "Come on!

* * *

**LIBRARY**

A boy grabbed Sam by the hair and yanked him backwards. He held his knife to Sam's hairline.

"No!...Dean!" Dean was also being held down. Dean had one hand holding off a hand at his throat, the other the knife at his head. Aya was grabbed by the third boy who was yanking her hair.

"Let me go ya lil brat!" All three grunted with the effort as the knives got closer. The boys suddenly burned up. Sam and Dean lay panting and gasping.

* * *

**GRAVEYARD**

Damien and Barnes stood watch over the graves as they burned.

* * *

**LIBRARY**

"You know maybe that guy was right." Dean said picking up an iron bar. "Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean said. Sam shrugged.

* * *

**CAR PARK **

Emergency vehicles were lined up, a few people talking to police, the hook man's body being removed. Dean came down the stairs with Damien and Barnes.

"You know I gotta hand it to you guys. You really saved our asses back there. So ah, you know, thanks." They stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Guys, I don't even know your names." Dean said.

"Oh. Well, I'm Barnes. This is Damien. What's yours?" Dean looked at them for a moment, considering.

"Dean. The real Dean." After a moment Damien and Barnes laughed.

"Ahhh, yeah right. Me too!" Damien said.

"Get the hell out of here Dean!" Dean looked disappointed for a second, then smiled.

"Well, anyway. Thanks. Really." Dean said. He went to walk away.

"You're wrong you know." Damien said.

"Sorry?" Dean asked turning back.

"About Supernatural. No offense but I'm not sure you get what the stories about."

"Is that so." Dean said with a smirk."

"All right. In real life, he sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean, to wake up every morning and save the world. To have a brother who would die for you and a very hot girl in love with you. Well who wouldn't want that?" Damien asked.

"Maybe you got a point. You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?

"Oh. Well, we met online. Supernatural chat room." Barnes said.

"Oh. Well it must be nice to get out of your parent's basement. Make some friends." Dean said.

"We're more than friends." Damien took Barnes hand, they twined their fingers together. "We're partners." Barnes dropped his head onto Damien's shoulder and they both grinned at Dean.

"Oh. Wow. Ahem. Howdy partners." Dean said.

"Howdy." Barnes said. Further down the car park Sam and Sabrina stood with Becky and Chuck.

"Look Sam. I'm not gunna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I, we found each other. My yin to his proud yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I'm so so sorry."

"Yeah Sam. Sorry." Chuck said. Sam grimaced at them both. Chuck smiled sheepishly at him.

"Will you be all right?" Becky asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Sam said putting on a sad face and sighing heavily. "I'll just have to find a way to keep living, I guess.

"God bless you." Becky said.

"Ok. Oh, hey. Chuck. If you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's ok with us." Sam said.

"Wow. Really?" Chuck asked excited.

"No not really. We have guns and we will find you."

"Ok, ok. No more books."

"See you around." Sam said. Sabrina smiled at the two before they turned and began to walk away.

"Sam!" Becky said running after the two. "Wait, one more thing. In chapter 33 of Supernatural _Time is on my Side_, there's that girl Bela? She was British, and a cat burglar."

"Yeah I know." Sam said.

"She stole the Colt from you and then she said she gave it to Lilith, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know she lied right, she didn't really give it to Lilith."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked looking at Chuck.

"Didn't you read the book?" Becky asked excited. "There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley." Sabrina stiffened. "Lilith's right hand man. And I think her lover too."

"Crowley." Sam said, he looked at Chuck. "Didn't it occur to you to tell us this before?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember. I'm not as much of a fan as she is." Chuck said.

"Becky, tell us everything." Sam said. Becky gave Sam a huge smile and began laughing.

* * *

**CAR PARK**

Dean leaned against the Impala, lost in thought. He smiled slightly.

"You ok?" Sam asked as he and Sabrina walked over.

"Yeah, you know? I think I'm good."

"Well, you're not going to believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

"What?"

"Long story, I'll tell you on the way?"

"What are we waiting for?" They go in, slammed the doors and cruised out of the car park.

* * *

Chuck was on stage.

"Like a lot of authors, I started writing because of love. Yeah, I had a huge crush on Nancy McKeon, who played Jo in The Facts of Life. I must have written her 40 to 50 letters, she never wrote back."

"I don't think the Benders made flesh suits out of all their victims. Maybe just like a coupla scarves."

"Actually my favourite movie was Beaches. Hilary and CC were just so brave." Sam did the 'cut throat' motion and Dean put a finger gun to his head. "So strong."

"The way I look at it, it's really not jumping the shark if you never come back down, ya know?"

* * *

**_I liked the ending scene with chuck on stage XD so I kept it…. Wow I finished this in one day… I gotta say this is one of my least favorite episodes because of a few scenes but other than that I like it I guess. Love the ending after the ghost stuff._**

**If anyone has any suggestions for ideas please PM i'd be happy to hear ideas. (Also if anyone wants me to add their idea to THIS chapter i can most certainly do that if the idea fits, i will put a note in the next chapter if THIS chapter has been updated.)**


End file.
